Le Soleil, la Lune, et l'Orage
by Sylphideland
Summary: Depuis la fin de la Guerre Sainte, Shun fait d'étranges et terrifiants cauchemars : glacé jusqu'aux os, pieds et poings liés, il est incapable de respirer et de bouger. Athéna le sait. Elle a l'explication. Ailleurs, tous les Chevaliers d'Ors, pourtant persuadés d'être morts, se réveillent. Mais les choses ne sont plus vraiment comme avant ... /!\YAOI/!\RESUME EN PREMIERE PAGE
1. Prologue

**Titre** : Le Soleil, la Lune, et l'Orage

**Résumé** : La Guerre Sainte est terminée, Athéna et ses Chevaliers sont vainqueurs, mais les pertes ont été terribles. Resté au Sanctuaire, seul, Shun encaisse le coup de ces morts qui l'entourent, et sent sa raison lui échapper. Désormais, il a peur de dormir. Car les cauchemars qu'il fait, des cauchemars où il étouffe, entravé par des liens et paralysé par un froid glacial, lui semblent terriblement réels. De plus en plus réels. Et le retour de son ami Hyôga prêt de lui ne semble malheureusement pas arranger les choses. Le jeune homme se demande s'il ne devient pas tout simplement fou. Et si Athéna avait la réponse à cette question ? Et s'il était préférable pour Shun, et pour tout le Sanctuaire, qu'elle ne lui donne pas cette réponse ?

Loin de là, très loin de là, les Chevaliers d'Ors luttent pour survivre, écrasés par la chaleur, la faim, la soif et la faiblesse qui les guette. Mais ne sont-ils pas sensés être déjà morts ?

**Rating** : M

**Genre** : Aventure/Romance/Fantasy/Violence et ATTENTION !SEXE!

**Disclaimer** : les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada ... tout le reste est à moi xD

**Nombre de chapitres prévus** : 20

Me voilà revenue avec une nouvelle fic ! Un tantinet plus ... étrange, que les précédentes (et pourtant, avec "L'étalon de sang", question étrangeté, je m'en étais bien tirée xD) J'espère qu'elle vous plaira tout autant que les précédentes! Rendez-vous en bas, mes petits esquimaux ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

_Athènes, en Grèce, Hôpital Hygeia …_

L'homme sentit une nouvelle irritation brûlante monter le long de sa trachée depuis son estomac, jusque dans sa gorge, pour finalement envahir sa bouche. Il toussa. Toussa et toussa encore, courbé en deux sur son lit froid. Lorsque la crise passa et qu'il put enfin reprendre une respiration laborieuse, le souffle rauque et sifflant, il vit que le mouchoir qu'il avait tenu devant ses lèvres était tâché de sang.

Un bip sonore le fit sursauter et il tourna lentement la tête pour voir la porte de sa chambre blanche et froide s'ouvrir dans un soupir. Un homme entra. Comme tous les autres dans cet institut, il était vêtu d'une longue et droite blouse blanche. Sur son nez, des lunettes carrées renvoyèrent l'éclat du néon du plafond.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ? lui demanda le jeune médecin.

- Pas bien du tout, répliqua l'homme alité d'une voix éraillée. Etes-vous sûr que ces … choses travaillent comme il faut ?

- Bien sûr monsieur. Vous vous portez bien mieux depuis que nous vous avons installé ici.

- C'est que je ne sens même pas leur présence.

- Vous n'êtes pas sensé la sentir.

L'homme de science leva la main devant lui, sous la lumière crue du plafonnier, et ouvrit puis ferma sa paume plusieurs fois de suite.

- Mais ils sont là, assurément, sourit-il avant de s'avancer encore. Un homme est là pour vous. Un scientifique expert en …

- Oui, coupa le malade sur un ton agacé, je l'ai fait appeler, il travaille pour moi, dans la succursale du Japon. Je veux en savoir un peu plus sur ces choses si curieusement … intelligentes. Et c'est un maître dans son domaine, m'a-t-on dit.

- Monsieur, je connais moi-même de nombreux experts, ceux-là même qui m'ont vendu ce qui est en ce moment en train de vous soigner.

- J'en conviens, mais le domaine d'expertise de cet homme n'est pas la médecine, Docteur. Faites-le entrer s'il vous plait.

Le médecin fronça les sourcils, manifestement agacé par l'entêtement de son patient. Il avait des sponsors, des associés qui auraient aimé que cet homme riche sur le point de mourir finance leurs recherches et leurs inventions, mais ce dernier avait manifestement d'autres plans. Ce qui allait assurément contrarier les siens. Malheureusement, cet homme ne faisait pas partie de ceux dont il était possible de dénier les ordres.

- Très bien, concéda-t-il dans un sourire crispé, mais il ne restera pas bien longtemps, votre prochaine séance de soins est dans une demi-heure.

- Je sais, je sais !

Le ton agacé de l'homme ne plut que moyennement au médecin qui, le corps raide, fit volte-face et sortit. Un autre homme le remplaça, à peine plus âgé. Voyant cela, le malade se sentit soudain incroyablement vieux alors que tous ceux autour de lui paraissaient si jeunes. Ça se disait expert et Docteur, alors que ça n'avait même pas la moitié de son âge.

- Jeune homme …

- Mitsumasa Kido monsieur, se présenta l'asiatique engoncé dans un étroit costume sombre trois pièces.

- Oui. Votre CV est impressionnant. Et vous n'avez que vingt-huit ans ?

- Oui monsieur.

- Bien, bien … un regard jeune, c'est ce qu'il faut.

Une nouvelle crise de toux le prit par surprise et, de nouveau, le vieil homme se courba en deux. Cette fois, son mouchoir ne se tâcha pas. Son employé s'approcha à sa demande muette et lui présenta un verre d'eau qui trônait sur une petite table. L'homme but à gorgée prudente, essoufflé, puis retomba dans son lit et lui rendit le petit gobelet en plastique.

- Bien, reprit-il, la voix plus rauque que jamais. Monsieur Kido, je ne vous poserais qu'une simple question.

- Oui ?

- Vous y connaissez-vous en mythologie grecque ?

L'incompréhension redessina les traits du visage du jeune Mitsumasa Kido, et il cligna des paupières, surprit, avant de demander :

- La mythologie grecque, monsieur ?

- C'est que, reprit l'homme alité dans un sourire, voyez-vous, j'ai un rêve très simple.

* * *

><p>*évite une brique*<p>

Oui je sais, c'est très court ... mais, pour me faire pardonner j'ai l'intention de vous publier le premier chapitre dès demain ;)

Petit changement par rapport à mes fréquences de publication : désormais, je publierais chaque dizaine du mois (donc le 10,le 20,le 30, puis le 10 de nouveau, 20 et 30 ... je vous vois venir avec vos grands sabots : et en février tu feras commeeeeennnt ?! gna gna gna ... j'ai pas réfléchis jusque là héhéhé !)

Bon, pour l'instant je n'ai pas grand chose d'autres à vous dire, sauf : ça fait super plaisir de revenir, et à demain !


	2. 1 Réveils

**1**

**Réveils**

_Bien des années plus tard …_

- T'as terminé ? demanda une voix dans son micro.

- Une seconde ! répondit-il vivement. J'ai pas tout noté encore.

- Magnes-toi le tronc, moi après j'ai toutes les données à rentrer dans l'infocom, et je voudrais avoir le temps d'aller me fumer une tirette avant le déjeuner.

- Je crois que ces informations, pour le moins capitales sur la suite des opérations, sont plus intéressantes que ta drogue.

- Lâches-moi et accélères le mouvement.

- Ouais, ouais !

Gêné par sa lourde combinaison qui le protégeait du froid intense, il stabilisa son calepin sur son avant-bras gauche et nota, de la main droite, les données du moniteur. Une fois les chiffres rentrés dans les cases correspondantes, il se tourna vers un autre moniteur mais grogna d'agacement. L'écran était recouvert de givre. D'un geste vif, usant de sa manche, il fit partir le fin manteau de glace, qui crissa sous la matière plastique de sa combinaison, puis il stabilisa de nouveau son calepin et, le criterium en l'air, s'apprêtait à noter les nouveaux chiffres lorsqu'un bruit derrière lui le força à se figer sur place.

Des années qu'il occupait ce poste, et c'était la première fois qu'il entendait le moindre bruit, car, dans cette chambre blanche, tout était figé et normalement réglé au millimètre près afin qu'aucun problème ne surgisse jamais. En fait, il ignorait même ce à quoi ce bruit répétitif correspondait.

Lentement, il s'approcha d'un troisième moniteur, les sourcils froncés, la démarche gêné par l'épaisseur de sa combinaison. Au-dessus de l'écran qu'il essuya d'un geste du bras était noté le chiffre : 5. Il resta paralysé, les yeux écarquillés.

- Strakos ! s'écria-t-il en mettant la communication en route d'une pression du menton. Strakos réponds bordel !

- Quoi ? grommela la voix dans le micro de son oreillette.

- Y'a quelque chose qui … attends …

Attentif, il fixa le moniteur en se penchant d'avantage. Le bruit avait cessé, et tout était revenu à la normale, l'écran diffusant son habituel rétroéclairage vert.

- Bon, alors ? s'impatienta le dénommé Strakos dans l'oreillette. T'as vu une ombre à travers ton casque ? Un Auroch, peut-être ? Tu t'es fait peur tout seul ?

Des rires en bruit de fond l'informèrent que tous ses collègues, sans exception, étaient en train de se moquer de lui. Il se redressa, un tantinet vexé, le corps raide, et stabilisa son calepin pour la troisième fois.

- Très drôle les gars, grogna-t-il en avançant son criterium, vraiment j'suis mort de rire. Il y a eu un disfonctionnement du caisson cinq, faudra le garder à l'œil.

- T'as pu voir ce que c'était ?

- Non, une jauge dont je ne me rappelle pas l'utilité, faudrait que je regarde dans le manuel. Voilà, j'ai fini, tu peux enclencher l'ouverture. C'est que je commence à me geler les miches, moi.

Près d'une demi-heure plus tard, l'employé Strakos, assis devant un écran d'ordinateur grand de vingt pouces, s'étira en grommelant et jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge holographique murale.

- Merde, marmonna-t-il en se levant, à peine le temps de fumer, j'y crois pas. Boulot de merde.

Vivement, il enfila une veste grise bordée de noire, sur laquelle était inscrit son nom au niveau du cœur, et sortit du bureau. Les couloirs blancs et gris, impersonnels et glacés, se succédèrent sous ses pas pressés. Il était presque l'heure du déjeuner et il aurait dû, tout comme les autres employés, se diriger vers le réfectoire qui n'était ouvert qu'une heure dans le cours de la journée, et ne se rouvrirait pas avant le soir, mais il ignora l'appel répétitif des haut-parleurs et se dirigea vers la sortie. L'appel de la Larélice était plus fort que celui de la faim et du règlement intérieur.

Vif et discret comme une ombre, il prit la direction des entrepôts, où il ne croisa pas âme qui vive – tous les autres étaient au premier étage, partis se restaurer – et  
>sortit dans la lumière du jour. L'air aride et sec, rouge et poussiéreux, l'agressa et il plissa des paupières en grommelant. Foutu pays.<p>

Les mains tremblantes et nerveuses, il sortit un petit bâton brun de sa poche de poitrine et, fébrile, l'alluma. Il resta ainsi quelques minutes, moitié à l'intérieur de la tour, moitié à l'extérieur, à fumer. Bientôt, tous ses membres se détendirent et il soupira de bienêtre. L'utilisation de cette drogue était interdite à l'intérieur de l'institut, mais il avait été incapable de s'en sevrer. Un jour, l'un de ses supérieurs le surprendrait, bien sûr, il le savait, et il l'obligerait à suivre cette cure atroce, mais en attendant il avait bien l'intention de profiter de son addiction, même si pour ça il jouait avec le danger. Car, ouvrir la porte vers l'extérieur, c'était mettre l'institut en danger.

La lourde porte bougea derrière lui et il fit glisser son pied dans un angle différent pour la retenir avant qu'elle ne se ferme, mais il entendit le loquet de ladite porte se fermer tout de même dans le vide. Il grogna, agacé, mais la fumée de sa drogue l'aida à se défaire rapidement de cette petite contrariété.

Soudain, il réalisa qu'il n'entendait plus les haut-parleurs brailler depuis un certain temps et, le fin bâton brun de Larélice presque entièrement fumé, appuya du majeur droit sur la montre qu'il avait au poignet gauche. Les chiffres digitaux s'affichèrent devant son visage et il grogna.

- Merde, grommela-t-il en frottant l'extrémité de sa drogue contre le mur pour l'éteindre, les enfoirés ne vont même pas me laisser de dessert j'suis sûr.

Il se glissa à l'intérieur, releva rapidement le loquet et repartit en sens inverse, vers les escaliers qui le mèneraient au réfectoire du premier étage, laissant la porte claquer derrière lui. Lorsqu'il l'entendit se refermer, il jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien close, puis accéléra le pas. Il avait faim.

Un bip dans son oreillette survint alors qu'il traversait un couloir désert et, agacé, il accepta la communication d'une pression de l'index sur le petit émetteur-récepteur pendu à son oreille.

- Quoi ? grogna-t-il en accélérant le pas.

- T'es où ? lui demanda son collègue. Je viens d'arriver dans le réfectoire.

- J'y suis pas encore. J'arrive.

- Ok, je voulais simplement que t'oublie pas de vérifier pour le caisson cinq cet après-midi, je ne serais pas là le directeur vient de m'envoyer au niveau trois pour un problème de sauvegarde de l'infocom, un souci avec le serveur sept et …

- M'en fous !

- Ok, ok. Juste, n'oublie pas pour le caisson d'accord ?

- Ouais, ouais.

- A plus alors.

- Hey !

- Quoi ?

- Essaie de me garder du dessert !

- Je ferais ce que je peux, j'ai pas non plus envie de provoquer une émeute.

Ils rirent tous deux avant que Strakos ne mette fin à la communication. Puis, il gravit les escaliers, plus légers, en sifflotant innocemment.

Loin derrière lui, au bout d'un couloir éclairé et gris, une lourde porte bougea. Très légèrement. Un vent brûlant venu de l'extérieur la fit glisser et le loquet, à moitié fermé, tomba sans s'enclencher.

Et la porte s'entrebâilla, laissant filtrer à l'intérieur de l'institut, l'air chaud et poussiéreux, ainsi que la lumière rouge du gigantesque soleil. Que recouvrit, bientôt, une ombre massive.

...

_Sanctuaire d'Athéna, Palais du Pope …_

Lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il était incapable de respirer, Shun fut pris de panique. Quelque chose était profondément enfoncé dans sa gorge et l'étouffait alors que ses lèvres, sellée, refusaient de s'ouvrir. Et il avait froid. Terriblement froid. En fait, tout son corps était complètement glacé. Cependant, ses yeux le brûlaient bien que la lumière verte, pâle et vaporeuse, qui l'entourait, ne soit pas agressive. Il tendit les mains pour tenter de retirer de ce qui entravait sa gorge, mais réalisa qu'il était attaché. A quoi ? A cause de qui ? La panique devint plus forte, jusqu'à envahir chaque fibre de son être, et le jeune homme tenta de hurler mais ses cordes vocales paralysées par le froid ne produisirent aucun son.

Puis, soudain, tout disparut, et Shun put se redresser, haletant. Assis dans son lit et couvert de sueur froide, il était de nouveau capable de respirer. Mais sa panique ne décrut pas et le jeune Chevalier d'Andromède se sentit sur le point de défaillir. Vivement, il sortit de son lit brûlant, cherchant son air, puis tituba jusqu'à la large fenêtre et, les bras tremblants, les mains fébriles, il l'ouvrit.

L'air tiède de l'été grec s'engouffra dans sa chambre et Shun reprit son souffle, le cœur toujours affolé. Il frissonna, paralysé de froid tant son rêve étrange l'habitait encore. Encore et toujours le même rêve, depuis qu'il était revenu des Enfers avec ses frères. Lorsque la nuit tombait et qu'il s'étendait dans son lit, il répugnait à chercher le sommeil car il était certain que ce cauchemar reviendrait le hanter. Et pourtant, à chaque fois, il s'endormait rapidement pour se réveiller à peine deux heures plus tard, pour ensuite être incapable de retrouver la paix.

Après plusieurs minutes, Shun sentit enfin les battements de son cœur se calmer et il put reprendre une entière et profonde respiration sans aucune gêne. La lune brillait, haute et fière dans sa robe d'argent, perchée au milieu de la nuit, mais le jeune Chevalier savait que, bien qu'il fut à peine plus de minuit, il serait incapable de se rendormir. Alors, enfilant sur son corps toujours en sueur une toge blanche et vaporeuse, il sortit.

Hors du Palais du Pope, la nuit était bien plus profonde. Dans le ciel d'un noir d'encre, aucune étoile ne brillait, et les pierres et les roches de Grèce envoyaient tout autour d'elles la chaleur qu'elles avaient emmagasinées dans la journée, sous le soleil brûlant. Sous ses pieds nus, Shun sentit le contact douloureux de la poussière de rocaille. Il prit une grande inspiration sans frissonner.

Une présence, juste à ses côtés, attira son attention et Shun reconnut sans mal le cosmos doux et chaud qui venait vers lui.

- Bonsoir Marine, sourit-il.

- Shun, salua le Chevalier de l'Aigle. Je n'attendais aucune relève, c'est ma nuit de garde il me semble.

Le Chevalier d'Andromède sourit, jeta un coup d'œil à la toge lâche qui recouvrait son corps fin, et répliqua :

- Je ne suis pas là pour prendre la relève.

- Je vois ça, concéda Marine en descendant de son perchoir pour le rejoindre. Que peux-tu bien faire là dehors en pleine nuit ?

- Je prenais l'air.

Silence. Le masque d'argent inexpressif qui recouvrait le visage de Marine refléta brièvement un éclat lunaire et Shun détourna le regard, un peu mal à l'aise – il avait toujours détesté cette coutume barbare qui obligeait les femmes Chevaliers à cacher leurs traits derrière du métal. L'armure de la jeune femme, elle aussi, scintilla, avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole.

- Tout va bien ?

- Oui, répondit rapidement Shun – trop rapidement – avant de baisser les yeux sur ses pieds nus. Je …

- Moi je crois plutôt que ça n'a pas l'air d'aller. Tu as les traits tirés. Et je sens à ton cosmos que tu as peur.

- Marine, je suis revenu des Enfers ! Hadès s'est emparé de mon corps … six hommes que je connaissais et que je respectais sont morts et … Seiya … Seiya …

Il soupira, se passa une main sur le visage, constata qu'il était trempé de sueur, puis releva ses cheveux et prit une grande inspiration pour s'exhorter au calme. Son cœur faisait de nouveaux de grands bonds dans sa poitrine.

- Seiya se réveillera bientôt, déclara Marine de sa voix la plus douce, il est fort. Son corps a guéri mais son esprit est ailleurs et, où qu'il soit, je suis certaine qu'il n'est pas en danger. Il reviendra lorsqu'il l'aura décidé.

Shun regarda l'horizon barré de rochers escarpés. Au loin, l'ombre du Temple des Poissons se dessinait dans l'obscurité, à peine visible. Shun sentit ses yeux s'emplir de larmes et il tenta de les chasser.

- C'est si calme, souffla-t-il d'une voix chargée d'émotion, tellement calme. Avant, cet endroit regorgeait de vie et aujourd'hui …

Aujourd'hui, combien étaient-ils ? Vingt ? Trente ? Même pas le quart de leur nombre avant la Guerre Sainte. Avec seulement quelques gardes survivants, ils n'étaient plus que quelques rares Chevaliers à se trouver au Sanctuaire : lui, Shina, Marine, June, Jabu, Ban, Ichi, Geki, Nachi, et Seiya, complètement catatonique depuis leur retour des Enfers. Ikki vadrouillait de par le monde ; Hyôga était retourné en Sibérie et Shiryu en Chine, auprès de Shunrei. Tous les jours, par l'intermédiaire de leurs cosmos, ses amis lui demandaient des nouvelles du Chevalier Pégase, sur qui sa sœur Seika veillait, mais il n'avait jamais grand-chose de nouveau à leur apprendre. Immobile, le regard fixe et aussi mou qu'un mollusque, seul son puissant cosmos lui permettait manifestement de rester en vie. Tout, à tout moment, pouvait basculer, Shun le savait. A tout moment, son ami pouvait mourir.

Tout comme les Chevaliers d'Ors, morts devant le Mur des Lamentations. Tous les douze, partis. Voilà pourquoi le Sanctuaire était si calme. Parce qu'il était la mort, et non plus la vie. Shun, depuis leur retour, se posait sans arrêt la même question : pourquoi avait-il survécu ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas mort, alors qu'il avait été le plus faible durant cette bataille ?

Il s'en voulait d'être en vie. La culpabilité du survivant. Ce sentiment qu'il ne connaissait malheureusement que trop bien.

- Aujourd'hui tout est mort, dit-il dans un murmure. Ils sont tous … partis.

- Non, déclara Marine d'une voix sûre, nous sommes encore là. Et nous sommes encore vivants.

- Je devrais … j'aurais dû être à la place de Seiya. J'aurais dû mourir.

- Ne dis pas ça.

Shun fixa le masque inexpressif du Chevalier de l'Aigle, la respiration courte et les yeux brillant. La voix de la jeune femme était plus autoritaire.

- Ne redis jamais ça, ordonna-t-elle sèchement.

Nouveau silence. Plus tendu que le premier. Shun tourna la tête, ferma les yeux, et laissa une brise tiède souffler dans ses cheveux.

- Depuis que nous sommes revenus, commença-t-il en rouvrant lentement les paupières, je fais un rêve. Toujours le même. Je rêve que … je suis dans un espace confiné, je suis incapable de respirer et de bouger et … je m'étouffe.

- Ça m'a tout l'air d'être plutôt un cauchemar, lança Marine avec empathie. M'est avis que tu te crois dans un cercueil, tant tu désires la mort.

- Non. Ça n'est pas une tombe. En réalité je crois que je me noie. Je suis dans une eau verdâtre et je me noie.

Encore un silence. Marine regarda le jeune Shun fermer de nouveau les yeux et prendre une profonde inspiration pour retrouver le calme. Que dire ? Que dire à un enfant qui avait trop vu la mort ? A un enfant qui avait vu ses amis mourir et qui se sentait coupable d'être encore en vie ?

Alors elle dit la seule chose qui, sur le moment, lui parut bonne :

- Ce n'est qu'un rêve, Shun. Et un jour, il disparaîtra.

Tout comme les souvenirs, et la culpabilité. Shun fixa la jeune femme et un sourire triste, mais plein de gratitude, orna ses lèvres.

Malheureusement, Marine se trompait. Car ce rêve, ce terrible cauchemar, ne disparaîtrait jamais, et se contenterait de devenir plus tangible au fil du temps avant de finalement n'être plus que la seule et triste réalité.

...

_Bien loin de là …_

Aiolia avait mal. Si mal.

Pourtant, en acceptant la mort, en acceptant de se sacrifier aux côtés de ses onze compagnons d'armes, il croyait être délivré de tout. Après tout, la mort n'était-elle pas la fin de toute chose ? Aucune sensation, ni chaud, ni froid, ni doux, ni dur ; aucun son ; aucune odeur. Rien. N'était-ce pas ça la mort ?

N'était-ce pas ça le néant ? Le noir, le silence ; la nuit éternelle ?

Alors pourquoi ressentait-il une telle douleur ? Pourquoi faisait-il si chaud ? Pourquoi sentait-il sa peau brûler sous le soleil ? Pourquoi de la poussière chaude lui encombrait-elle les narines, l'empêchant de respirer ? Pourquoi sentait-il l'odeur de la roche brûlée ? Pourquoi entendait-il le vent mugir autour de lui, ne souffrant d'aucun obstacle ?

Il tenta de bouger. Un minimum. La douleur fut telle qu'elle lui arracha un grognement mais sa voix paraissait très faible. Comme si ses cordes vocales n'avaient plus aucune force.

Un temps indéfini passa. Lent. Brûlant. Incapable de bouger, de parler, et même d'ouvrir les yeux car ses paupières étaient comme collées l'une à l'autre, étouffant de plus en plus à cause de la poussière qui le recouvrait toujours davantage, Aiolia ne fit qu'attendre. Mais attendre quoi ? La mort ? Mais n'était-il pas déjà mort, aux Enfers, pour contrer Hadès ?

Soudain, une ombre apparut devant ses paupières, masquant presque les rayons rouges du soleil. Quelqu'un le toucha, tâta son poignet et son cou, comme pour chercher des signes vitaux. Comment était-ce possible, alors qu'il était censé être mort et ne plus avoir aucune sensation ?

Une voix, alors, le fit sursauter. Il crut la reconnaître. Elle lui disait :

- Bienvenu, camarade.

* * *

><p>Comme promis, chapitre 1 tout de suite ! Par contre, le chapitre 2 : "De rouge et de regrets" sera publié le 20 :)<p>

Pour l'instant c'est beaucoup de mystère et pas grand chose d'intéressant, et j'ai peur que la prochaine publication soit dans le même genre, mais les choses vont vite s'accélérer, je prévois quand même des chapitres plus courts pour cette fic :)

Allez, bisous tout le monde !


	3. 2 De rouge et de regrets

**2**

**De rouge et de regrets**

_Un temps indéfini plus tard …_

Essoufflé, en sueur et fatigué, Aiolia, d'un geste agacé du poignet, rejeta en arrière les mèches téméraires de ses cheveux cuivrés qui lui tombaient dans les yeux. Il faudrait qu'il demande à Mû de les lui couper.

Accroupi au sol, le dos nu offert au soleil, il creusa la terre de son tomahawk, une hachette dont le manche était brisé à mi-longueur. Une goutte de sueur glissa sur son front, suivit la ligne de son nez, puis resta accrochée là, suspendue dans le vide. Elle le chatouillait. Dans un grognement énervé, Aiolia s'essuya le nez sur le haut de la main, déposant au passage, sur sa peau, une trainée de poussière rougeâtre. Il renifla. Eternua.

- Putain, grommela-t-il.

Il avait chaud, il avait faim, et les rayons rouge du soleil sur sa peau commençaient à lui faire mal depuis que la dernière trace de boue sèche avait disparue, mais il refusait d'abandonner. Il était certain de ce qu'il avait vu. Il savait qu'il cherchait au bon endroit, peu importe ce que les autres lui avaient dit. Il savait ce que ces innombrables petits trous présents dans le sol signifiaient ; ils signifiaient : nourriture.

Soudain, alors qu'un énième coup de hachette faisait s'écrouler une galerie creusée dans la terre, quelque chose remua et tenta de lui échapper.

- Je te tiens enfoiré ! s'écria Aiolia en se jetant en avant.

Il s'étala de tout son long dans la poussière, sentit la terre dure et chaude sous son corps, puis quelque chose, entre ses mains, se mit à gigoter furieusement. Fier de lui, il se redressa et lança un coup d'œil victorieux à l'énorme insecte – baptisé « le costaud-à-huit-pattes » par Milo – aussi gros qu'une tête d'homme, qu'il venait d'attraper. Il l'immobilisa au sol de la main gauche et tâtonna dans sa gibecière de la main droite. Très vite, il trouva la grande aiguille rouillée qu'il cherchait et, avec dextérité, tua le coléoptère en lui enfonçant l'aiguille dans ce qui semblait être sa nuque. Immédiatement, l'énorme insecte qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un scarabée rhinocéros, sauf qu'il arborait une couleur rouge éclatante et non brune, cessa de gigoter et ses huit pattes squelettiques se figèrent. Une seconde goutte de sueur glissa sur le nez d'Aiolia qui, cette fois, l'ignora.

Sous ses doigts douloureux, le corps d'aspect vernissé de l'énorme insecte était chaud et huileux. Aiolia soupira, sentit ses épaules accuser le choc de l'agressivité lumineuse du soleil, et s'assit au sol les deux jambes étendues autour de sa proie. Il rangea dans sa gibecière – qui pendait sur son torse par une lanière qu'il avait passé dans le dos – la grande aiguille, arme indispensable pour chasser, et s'évertua, durant les minutes qui suivirent, à débarrasser le corps de son futur repas de tout ce qui n'était pas comestible : les huit pattes, les ailes – cachées sous les élytres – et la corne hypertrophiée qui, s'il s'agissait d'un individu femelle, cachait du poison. Et comme Aiolia était incapable de différencier le mâle de la femelle, contrairement à Milo qui semblait être devenu un expert en la matière, il préféra ne pas prendre de risque et jeta la corne au loin avec les pattes. Quant aux ailes transparentes, il les leva devant lui et les admira sous le soleil agressif. Elles diluèrent la lumière rouge en fragments d'autres couleurs, créant sur son visage un véritable arc-en-ciel. Toujours huileuses sous ses doigts, elles ne tarderaient pas à sécher et se racornir, se transformant en véritable ustensile qui lui permettrait de recueillir facilement l'eau et de l'épurer. Avec précaution, il les glissa dans sa gibecière.

Il prit le temps, avant de se remettre debout, de regarder autour de lui. Toujours le même paysage, toujours la même couleur rougeâtre et brune, toujours la même odeur de poussière chaude et de roche brûlée. Caché entre un tertre de terre poussiéreuse et un amas rocheux et coupant bien plus hauts que lui, il était complètement invisible et ne craignait aucune attaque, ce qui lui avait permis de chasser tranquillement sans avoir à regarder continuellement autour de lui, l'oreille aux aguets.

Il savait que les costauds-à-huit-pattes aimaient creuser leurs galeries non loin de la pierre, dont d'autres insectes plus gros, potentiellement dangereux pour eux, ne s'approchaient pas. Néanmoins, lesdites galeries s'enfonçaient très profondément dans la terre, et seul un entêtement tenace pouvait avoir raison d'elles. Et Aiolia était justement de ceux qui n'abandonnaient pas facilement.

Il se releva. Son corps cuit par le soleil se déplia et, portant sa proie démembrée à bout de bras, il pria pour que ses camarades aient trouvé un endroit à l'ombre où se reposer. Avant, il adorait sentir les rayons du soleil sur sa peau, et la finesse du sable sous ses pieds, mais aujourd'hui, il aurait tout donné pour que la nuit tombe enfin. Avant …

Sentant les souvenirs lui revenir, Aiolia les chassa violemment d'un grognement. C'était inutile. Ça ne servait à rien. Car il n'y retournerait jamais plus. Certains de ses compagnons avaient raison, lorsqu'ils disaient que c'était une perte de temps de se remémorer tout ça. Aiolia était tout à fait d'accord avec eux. Mais d'autres, une petite minorité de leur groupe, refusaient d'oublier, et ne vivaient plus que dans les souvenirs, espérant un jour retrouver cette vie perdue. Imbéciles. Ceux-là, Aiolia se disait parfois qu'il était peut-être préférable qu'ils meurent. Une seconde fois.

Il gravit le tertre poussiéreux, plus en sueur que jamais, soutenant du bras gauche les quatre ou cinq kilos de sa prise huileuse. Un insecte gros comme ça allait pouvoir en nourrir trois ou quatre de son groupe, et Aiolia voyait déjà lesquels : Misty, Shaka et Camus. Les moins résistants. Gâcher de l'eau et de la nourriture pour des hommes qui devenaient plus faibles de jours en jours était idiot, mieux valait nourrir et entretenir les plus forts, sinon c'était mettre tout le monde en danger … Le choc lui coupa le souffle. Depuis combien de temps pensait-il de cette façon ?

Il parvint enfin à la fin de son ascension et, brûlant, prit une grande inspiration. Dans sa gorge lui resta comme un goût de poussière. Non loin de lui, ses compagnons s'étaient arrêtés au pied d'une bute haute, à la recherche d'ombre, et avaient déjà dressés les tentures pour tenter de se protéger un maximum du soleil. Aiolia raffermit sa prise sur l'insecte qu'il tenait dans la main gauche, réajusta sa gibecière de sa main droite, et reprit sa route. Aucun souffle de vent, pas même brûlant, et la poussière rouge stagnait. Et ce silence de mort, partout oppressant.

Sous ses pieds nus, la terre était dure et sèche, elle lui faisait mal, mais la douleur n'était désormais plus qu'une information. Tant de souffrance, depuis qu'il s'était réveillé.

- Et revoilà notre grand chasseur ! s'écria une voix énergique. Génial ! Super prise ! Donnes, je vais la faire griller.

- On peut faire du feu ? demanda Aiolia, sceptique.

- Ouais, pas de Charognards à l'horizon, c'est sûr à des kilomètres à la ronde !

Aiolia tendit à Milo l'énorme insecte dont le corps se faisait déjà moins huileux. Son ami de toujours, dont il était plus proche encore depuis leur réveil, s'en saisit en souriant.

- Un costaud-à-huit-pattes sans pattes ! s'extasia-t-il de son infatigable joie de vivre. Pas un goût extra mais au moins ça réhydrate.

Seul un grommellement d'assentiment sortit de la gorge d'Aiolia, qui emboîta le pas à son ami.

- Shaka voudra jamais manger ça, grimaça Milo en soupesant la bestiole d'une seule main. C'est dingue ce qu'il est gourmet quand même.

Cette fois, Aiolia ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de jeter un coup d'œil sur sa droite. Sous une tenture couleur sable, tendue entre deux piquets de bois, ledit Shaka s'était allongé sur le dos, bras et jambes écartées, à la recherche du moindre souffle d'air. Misty était assis à ses côtés, coudes sur les genoux, le regard perdu dans le vague. Il fronça les sourcils. Etait-il juste de donner à des faibles qui, selon toutes probabilités, ne survivraient pas, ce qui pourraient garder des forts en vie ? Il se détourna.

Réunis non loin tel un conciliabule, Sion, Dohko et Aioros lui accordèrent un regard. Son grand frère lui sourit, le visage fatigué et émacié, et Sion, agréablement surpris, lui fit un bref signe de tête en remerciement. Oui, voilà, c'est ça, merci. Mais merci de quoi ? Merci de donner un scintillement d'espoir à des hommes perdus ?

Aiolia déposa sa gibecière au sol et s'installa près de son frère. Il était las. Il avait mal aux pieds et aux épaules. Il avait faim. Il avait trop chaud. Il se demandait où cette comédie allait les mener.

Milo, plus loin, épingla avec dextérité le costaud-à-huit-pattes au-dessus d'une petite flambée, puis s'en alla auprès de Shaka et Misty, dont la tête reposait à présent sur les avant-bras. Aiolia le suivit du regard, la poitrine pleine de ressentiment. Pourquoi son ami perdait-il son temps avec eux ?

- Hey ! lança Milo en s'accroupissant auprès de Shaka. Y'a de la viande en grillade bientôt prête pour toi.

L'homme allongé dans la poussière lui adressa un regard éteint.

- Gelée visqueuse au goût de vieil œuf je parie ? demanda-t-il d'une voix éraillée. Non merci. Mais vas-y toi, je t'en prie.

- Bah c'est que moi non plus j'aime pas trop les costauds, grimaça Milo avant de se gratter vigoureusement l'intérieur de la narine droite. J'ai une petite préférence pour les homos-bleus pour tout t'avouer, mais que veux-tu ! le service n'est plus ce qu'il était.

Un mince sourire redessina les lèvres de Shaka, qui ferma les yeux.

- Laisses-moi tranquille, dit-il faiblement.

Mais, si Milo ne s'en laissa pas démonter et insista auprès de Shaka, Aiolia, lui, préféra se détourner de cette scène, sous le regard perçant et inquiet de son frère.

Un peu à l'écart, accroupis, Camus tentait de réparer sa fronde dont les lanières de cuir, trop sèches, avaient rompu lorsqu'il avait tenté de toucher, à plusieurs mètres de distance, une nonne-poilue. Cet animal, gros comme un chien – du genre labrador – était entièrement noir et doté d'une fourrure hirsute qui le faisait ressembler à une grosse boule de poils malhabile. Il était rare d'en croiser, car ils n'avaient, en tout et pour tout, que deux pattes pour s'enfuir et ne possédaient, contrairement à leurs cousins plus petits, ni crochets venimeux, ni griffes, ni aiguillon. Rien. Et, à l'évidence, pour toute nourriture, ils se contentaient de mouches et de moustiques. Ils se déplaçaient donc rarement à découvert et savaient si bien se cacher que leur groupe n'en avait croisé que deux depuis qu'il se déplaçait. Le premier, ils l'avaient attrapé facilement et sa chair, proche de la viande blanche, avait été une bénédiction d'énergie ; mais le second, Camus l'avait loupé et la bestiole avait disparu cahin-caha – comme une nonne qui court, avait déclaré Milo, d'où le surnom dont l'animal était désormais affublé.

Les sourcils froncés, Aiolia vit Camus perdre l'équilibre, le souffle court, et se rattraper de justesse sur les genoux. Puis il s'assit au sol, lentement, mal en point, vacillant. Contrairement à Shaka et Misty, qui semblaient avoir tout bonnement baissé les bras, Camus faisait preuve d'une incroyable volonté de fer. Tenace, il était d'un entêtement et d'une obstination extrême, malheureusement son corps ne suivait pas la cadence. Il supportait très mal la chaleur, se déshydratait facilement, et son métabolisme semblait manquer de quelque chose d'important, sans qu'aucun d'eux ne sache dire de quoi. Evidemment. Comment pouvaient-ils le savoir ? Comment le deviner, alors que plus rien ne ressemblait à ce qu'ils avaient connu ? Alors qu'ils étaient livrés à eux-mêmes, à peine capables de survivre ?

Ce-disant, Aiolia se tourna vers Angelo, que tous ils avaient auparavant appelé le Masque de Mort, et sentit une boule de tristesse monter dans sa gorge. La mort d'Aphrodite avait laissé un certain vide qu'Angelo ne parvenait pas à combler. Il vivait toujours, bien sûr ; se nourrissait et se battait pour nourrir les autres, aussi ; se trouvait, en plus, être l'un des plus forts du groupe ; mais il faisait tout ça telle une ombre. Un automate. Comme si Aphrodite, en partant, avait pris une partie de lui.

Aiolia détourna le regard, encore une fois, ne supportant plus de voir, sur le visage d'Angelo, cette expression figée. Ne supportant plus de se remémorer, inlassablement, les noms de ceux qui étaient morts trop vite.

Car ici, il était inutile de se souvenir. Ce qu'ils avaient vécu avaient disparu. N'existaient plus. La réalité de ce qu'ils vivaient aujourd'hui était la seule réalité dont ils devaient se soucier, voilà ce qu'il en pensait, même si d'autres, presque tous les autres, étaient persuadés de trouver le Sanctuaire un jour. Mais, pour Aiolia, c'était comme si ce qu'ils avaient vécu avant n'avait jamais existé. En fait …

- Aiolia ? l'interpela Aioros à sa gauche. Tout va bien ?

Brusquement sorti de ses pensées, Aiolia tourna vers son aîné un regard sombre. Sans un mot, il se leva et s'éloigna, sans oublier d'emmener sa gibecière avec lui. Il partit à la recherche d'une nouvelle proie, bien que, rien que de savoir qu'elle servirait à nourrir des hommes condamnés, l'emplissait de colère.

De son côté, Aioros regarda partir son petit frère sous le regard bienveillant de Dohko.

- Il va bien, lui dit celui-ci. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Silencieux, Sion suivit l'échange entre les deux hommes, après avoir adressé, lui aussi, un coup d'œil à Aiolia qui s'éloignait.

- Non il ne va pas bien, soupira Aioros avec inquiétude. Il est en train de changer.

Milo surgit à cet instant à leur côté et lança d'une voix vive, après avoir décroché le costaud-à-huit-pattes d'au-dessus de leur maigre feu :

- A taaaaable !

...

_Sanctuaire d'Athéna …_

- Ça avance bien mine de rien ! s'extasia Hyôga en étirant ses bras vers le ciel. Ah ! J'suis vanné. Une pause ?

- C'est pas de refus ! lui répondit Shun dans un sourire.

Ils s'éloignèrent tout deux des blocs de pierre blanche, reçus d'une lointaine carrière du sud de la Grèce, dont ils se servaient pour reconstruire le Temple de la Vierge – complètement anéanti lors de la Guerre Sainte – et grimpèrent un appontement rocheux où les attendait une glacière remplie de bouteilles d'eau fraîche. Avec un sourire non dissimulé, Hyôga s'en délecta.

- Ça avance bien parce que tu nous as rejoints, déclara Shun après avoir bu une gorgée d'eau.

Le Chevalier du Cygne adressa un regard à la dizaine de jeunes gardes du Sanctuaire, reconvertis pour l'occasion en maçons, qui étaient venus leur prêter main forte.

- Vous aviez l'air de bien vous en sortir quand même, argua-t-il en s'asseyant au sol, le Temple du Lion a fière allure maintenant !

Les yeux de Shun glissèrent en bas des marches et se perdirent à l'horizon. Loin devant, la silhouette de la cinquième maison du Sanctuaire se découpait dans les rayons dorés du soleil. La gorge de Shun se serra et il se retint de justesse de répliquer à son ami : _sans Aiolia, c'est impossible._ Qu'était désormais la maison du Lion, sans son fier occupant ? Rien qu'un tas de pierre froid et impersonnel.

- Des nouvelles d'Ikki ? lui demanda Hyôga, le sortant de ses pensées.

- Aucune, soupira Shun en s'installant à ses côtés, mais tu sais, pas de nouvelles bonnes nouvelles comme dit le dicton.

Hyôga lui sourit mais ne répondit rien, se contentant d'étancher sa soif. Il avait rejoint le Sanctuaire quelques semaines plus tôt, après s'être assuré que les habitants non loin de son Isba, en Sibérie, n'aient plus besoin de lui, et Shun lui en était très reconnaissant d'être revenu.

Contrairement à ce que beaucoup pensait, Hyôga était en fait le moins solitaire de tous. Certes, il était discret et parlait peu, mais il avait besoin de la présence de ses amis à ses côtés, contrairement à Ikki, que la proximité des autres avait vite fait d'agacer. Shiryu, lui aussi, aimait le silence de la solitude, propre au recueillement – bien qu'il lui préférât la présence de Shunrei, évidemment.

Ainsi, depuis que Hyôga était revenu à ses côtés, Shun se sentait moins seul, et ce cauchemar, cet horrible cauchemar où il avait l'impression de se noyer, le laissait tranquille. Tout du moins quelques nuits. Car, depuis leur retour des Enfers, depuis sa discussion nocturne avec Marine, des mois s'étaient écoulés, et le rêve était toujours là. Toujours le même. L'air toujours aussi réel.

Un oiseau se posa sur une pierre non loin, à la droite de Shun, qui le regarda étendre ses belles ailes rouges et blanches, piailler dans sa direction, puis repartir d'un seul battement. Tout était calme. Si calme. Comme si la terrible bataille n'avait jamais eu lieu, comme si aucun homme n'était mort. Alors qu'ils en avaient perdus tant. Combien, depuis le début des hostilités ? Combien depuis que Saga, alors sous les traits du maléfique Pope, s'était mis en tête de tuer la réincarnation d'Athéna ? Shun n'arrivait même plus à les compter.

Un oiseau, sur sa droite, se posa sur une pierre, non loin. Le jeune Chevalier le regarda étendre ses ailes rouges et blanches. Un piaillement aigu lui parvint. Il fronça les sourcils. Puis le petit oiseau s'envola. Shun le suivit des yeux, surpris. N'était-ce pas là le même oiseau que précédemment ? Non, sans doute une impression de déjà vue. Le soleil lui tapait peut-être sur la tête depuis trop longtemps. Tenant sa bouteille de la main gauche, Shun se tâta le haut du crâne de la main droite. Oui, un peu chaud tout de même.

Un mouvement sur sa droite. Il tourna la tête. Un oiseau venait de se poser sur une pierre, les ailes rouges et blanches … le même, à l'exact identique. Shun fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche, mais une présence douce et chaude se matérialisa à leur côté avant qu'il ait pu dire un mot, et sa tête fit volte-face, sur la gauche. Saori lui sourit.

- Bonjour, dit-elle d'une voix chaleureuse.

Hyôga et Shun la saluèrent en échange.

- Tout se passe bien ? demanda la Déesse à ses Chevaliers.

- Petite pause réparatrice, répondit le Cygne à la dérobée, mais on en aura encore pour un moment, surtout avec ce Temple-là.

- D'autres pierres sont en route, depuis le sud.

- Ah ça, j'suis sûr que c'est pas les pierres qui vont manquer, plutôt les bras.

- Oui …

Silence. Hyôga, pour cacher sa gêne, but une gorgée d'eau. Shun, quant à lui, coula un regard sur sa droite. L'oiseau n'était pas revenu.

- Parfois, ça ne tient qu'à un petit détail, lança Saori, attirant ainsi son attention. N'est-ce pas Shun ?

- Euh, hésita le garçon, gêné. Oui, sans doute.

- Un petit détail qui fait toute la différence comme on dit, l'appuya Hyôga en se redressant. De nouvelles recrues, bientôt ?

- Très bientôt, confirma la Déesse.

Shun imita son camarade et se leva avant de replacer sa bouteille à moitié vide dans la glacière. Saori n'avait-elle pas dis ça des mois plus tôt déjà ? Pourtant, le Sanctuaire était toujours aussi désespérément vide. Il fallait de nouveaux prétendants aux douze armures, le plus vite possible ; d'autres, aussi, pour les armures d'argent. Pourquoi cela prenait-il tant de temps ?

Des mois ou … quelques jours seulement ? Il était incapable de s'en souvenir. Sans doute Saori leur avait-elle dit ça, pour la première fois, un peu après leur retour des Enfers. Un peu après la mort des douze ors. Mais depuis combien de temps étaient-ils morts ? Des mois … oui, sans doute. Et il faisait toujours si chaud.

Shun se frotta les paupières, brusquement fatigué. Depuis quelques temps, un bourdonnement désagréable raisonnait dans ses oreilles par intermittence, comme quelque chose qu'on éteint et rallume pour s'amuser. Il tenta de se concentrer. Les armures d'or n'avaient plus de propriétaires, les Temples plus de gardiens. En cas d'attaque massive, le domaine sacré de la Déesse Athéna était sans défense.

D'un sourire, d'un signe de tête, Hyôga et Shun retournèrent sur le chantier. Durant quelques minutes les suivit le regard à la fois désolé et bienveillant de la Déesse Athéna. Soudain, devant elle, apparut, sur une petite pierre, un oiseau aux ailes rouges et blanches. Il s'ébroua, piailla et s'envola. Les yeux de la divinité étaient devenus glacés.

...

_Bien loin de là …_

Au sol : des feuilles, des crayons, des stylos ; tout ça tâché d'un sang noirâtre et déjà sec. Non loin, un corps, à moitié dévoré, avec écrit sur un badge de poitrine : Koruss Strakos.

Au mur : des gerbes de sang, des zébrures immenses, des impacts brûlants.

Et ce silence. Ce silence de mort.

Que vint briser un bruit répétitif et aigu, un bip sonore qui raisonna dans tout l'étage de l'institut. Sauf qu'il n'y avait plus personne pour l'entendre. Plus personne d'humain, en tout cas.

Eparpillées dans toute la tour, dévorant encore ce qui pouvait l'être, les bêtes, immenses, musclées et affamées, levèrent une à une leurs énormes têtes aux mâchoires pourvues de crocs longs comme un avant-bras d'homme. Toutes, elles convergèrent alors vers la source du bruit, ne se servant que de leur ouïe et de leur odorat pour se diriger. Mais, l'atmosphère étant chargé de l'odeur vicié du sang coagulé avec celle des viscères déjà en décomposition, elles ne pouvaient désormais plus se fier qu'à leurs oreilles.

Cependant, lorsqu'elles parvinrent enfin à destination, elles se heurtèrent toutes à une porte blindée, impossible à forcer. Même elles, si nombreuses, avec leur force brute, ne réussirent à la faire céder. Elles grognèrent, griffèrent l'acier et le plomb, rugirent même les unes contre les autres, laissèrent des zébrures profondes tout autour d'elles, énervées par cette alarme tonitruante. Mais la porte résista vaillamment, sans émettre un seul grincement. Dessus, peints en rouge, apparaissaient les mots : « _Chambre froide. – 180°C. Protocole d'ouverture 137. Combinaison thermique 6v.2_ »

Puis, aussi soudainement qu'il avait commencé, le bruit cessa. Les bips aigus disparurent, ne laissant derrière eux que ce silence mortuaire ponctué de grognements et de rugissements de colère. Alors, les bêtes elles-mêmes cessèrent de se faire entendre et, humant l'air, dressant l'oreille, elles finirent par se retirer à pas lourds.

Derrière la porte, dans cette chambre froide qui se réchauffait déjà, sur un moniteur au rétroéclairage vert sur lequel perlaient des centaines de gouttes d'eau froide, quelque chose clignotait. Quelque chose qui, inscrit sous le chiffre 5, disait : « _Danger. Ref protocole 29._ »

Et clignotait, clignotait, clignotait, clignotait inlassablement, jusqu'à ce que l'alarme reprenne et, avec elle, les rugissements.

* * *

><p>Me revoilà! merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, je ne pensais pas en recevoir autant, ça m'a fait très plaisir ! Je suis heureuse que cette nouvelle fic titille votre curiosité !<p>

Alors, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? S'passe pas grand chose, et y'a encore du mystère, et d'ailleurs y'en aura encore beaucoup ... ça vous plait toujours ? J'ai l'impression de faire trop léger 0.o

Bref. J'suis quand même très sûre de mon scénario, donc rassurez-vous les choses sont stables xD

Chapitre 3 : la loi du plus fort ! chapitre "transition" qui plante le décors et soulève d'autres questions ;)

Bisous bisous ! Vous nem :)


	4. 3 La loi du plus fort

**3**

**La loi du plus fort**

_Quelques temps plus tard …_

- Nielsen !

L'appel claqua, autoritaire. Un homme, alors installé devant un large et plat écran d'ordinateur sur lequel s'alignait des chiffres et des lettres en un amas indéchiffrable pour quiconque n'y étant pas habitué, se leva d'un bond et se mit au garde-à-vous. Sur le badge épinglé à sa poitrine se lisait son nom, écrit en lettres noires.

- Monsieur ? demanda-t-il d'une voix sûre.

- Nom d'un chien Nielsen, je vous ai demandé de joindre pour moi l'institut sud, pourquoi est-ce que ça prend autant de temps ?!

- C'est que je n'arrive pas à les joindre Monsieur.

- Et vous comptiez me le faire savoir quand, bougre d'âne ?

- Rapport à l'heure affichée chez eux, il semblerait que c'était l'heure du repas lorsque j'ai tenté de les contacter une première fois, Monsieur, je comptais réessayer sous peu.

- Alors réessayez maintenant !

L'employé nommé Nielsen obéit promptement et se réinstalla à son poste. D'un geste adroit, il accrocha, à son oreille droite, une oreillette en argent dont la lumière bleue clignotante indiqua la mise en fonction et, d'une voix sûre et plate, il dit :

- Institut nord à institut sud, Docteur Jonasson pour Docteur Kido, me recevez-vous ?

Un grésillement seul lui répondit. Il attendit une vingtaine de secondes avant de réitérer son appel :

- Contact entrant pour l'institut sud à destination du Docteur Kido, ici le tutélaire Timo Nielsen sous le commandement du Docteur Jonasson, me recevez-vous tutélaire Koruss Strakos ?

De nouveau, des grésillements, plus lointain semblait-il. Derrière le jeune homme, le supérieur commençait à perdre patience.

- Indiquez-moi l'heure qu'il est chez eux, ordonna-t-il sèchement.

L'employé obéit, ses doigts agiles coururent sur le clavier dont les touches cliquetèrent, et l'heure digitale s'afficha sur son écran. Le Docteur Jonasson grogna, mécontent.

- Pourquoi ne répondent-ils pas ?! s'agaça-t-il, véhément. Comme si nous n'avions que ça à faire, qu'ils reprennent leur poste ! Indiquez votre code de sécurité et pénétrez leur infocom.

Quelques secondes avant que le tutélaire Nielsen fasse ce qui lui avait été demandé. Puis il dit, la voix moins forte :

- D'après ce que je lis des données archivées, Monsieur, il semblerait qu'il n'y ait plus d'activité sur leur infocom depuis près de vingt jours.

Silence. Tous les autres employés, tout autour d'eux, habillés de ce même uniforme gris bandé de noir, se figèrent et tournèrent la tête vers eux. Le Docteur Jonasson sentit le stress recouvrir sa peau d'une fine couche de sueur.

- C'est impossible, souffla-t-il alors que le tutélaire Nielsen, assis devant lui, était devenu d'une pâleur extrême. Comment est-ce … que … que s'est-il passé ?

- Aucune idée Monsieur, la dernière sauvegarde s'est effectuée correctement mais la mise à jour ne dit pas ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite.

- La chambre froide ! Vous pouvez vérifier leur chambre froide ?

- Oui Monsieur.

De nouveau, les doigts dansèrent.

- La sécurité est toujours active Monsieur, reprit l'employé avec soulagement, leur chambre est toujours sécurisée et fermée, mais quelque chose semble avoir altéré son fonctionnement et la température à l'intérieur n'est plus que de moins quarante-huit degrés Celsius, Monsieur.

- Seigneur, souffla son supérieur. Nous devons … il faut prendre contact avec les dieux. Joignez Zeus, voyez s'il peut contacter Athéna.

- Bien Monsieur.

- Olafson !

- Monsieur ?

- Joignez Poséidon, voyez s'il peut faire de même de son côté.

- A vos ordres.

- Ove ! Faites-en de même avec Hadès !

- Bien Monsieur.

Alors que les tutélaires, derrière leurs écrans d'ordinateur, s'affairaient, le Docteur Jonasson poussa un soupir et s'épongea le front à l'aide de sa manche. Puis il déclara sombrement :

- En espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard pour le Sanctuaire.

...

_Sanctuaire d'Athéna, Palais du Pope …_

- Je te jure ! C'est Geki qui me l'a dit ! Et après il a fait genre qu'il ne s'était rien passé.

- C'est tout lui ça, il fait des conneries et après il se tire comme si de rien n'était et c'est à nous de nous débrouiller.

- Ouais, du coup je savais plus où me mettre, et Athéna qui attendait des explications. La prochaine fois, m'en fou, je le dénonce. Ichi, ça a beau être mon pote, mais il est vraiment con comme un balais, et j'en ai marre de me faire engueuler parce qu'il n'est pas capable de mettre un pied devant l'autre.

Le rire sonore et grave de Ban répondit à la réplique de Jabu, et les deux amis se remirent à discuter. Shun soupira en levant les yeux au ciel et tenta de se replonger dans sa lecture.

- Pouvez pas aller crier ailleurs que devant la porte de la bibliothèque ? murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Assis dans le fond du fauteuil, il remonta ses genoux jusque sur sa poitrine et, pelotonné ainsi, se concentra comme il le put. Un petit accident de chute de pierre sur le chantier de reconstruction du Temple de la Vierge et, d'après ce qu'il en avait compris, Ichi en était responsable. Non pas que ça l'intéressait mais …

- Bouh ! fit une voix.

Shun sursauta et son livre lui échappa des mains pour tomber au sol dans un bruit sourd, tranche sur le carrelage. Face à lui, le jeune homme découvrit le sourire lumineux de Hyôga.

- Imbécile, souffla-t-il, le cœur affolé. Tu m'as filé une frousse de tous les diables.

- Je vois ça, rigola le Chevalier du Cygne, ça doit faire dix bonnes minutes que j'suis derrière cette étagère à attendre mon heure, et je tenais à te dire que c'était super drôle de voir les expressions de ton visage quand tu lis.

Arquant un sourcil, Shun se pencha pour ramasser l'ouvrage et grommela en voyant que l'une des pages avait été pliée.

- Gna gna gna, bougonna-t-il.

- Tu ne m'as pas senti arriver ? lui demanda Hyôga en s'installant confortablement dans un deuxième fauteuil, sur la gauche de son camarade.

- Euh … non. Non je …

Oui au fait, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas senti arriver ? Certes, ils étaient sept Chevaliers de Bronze en ce moment dans le Palais du Pope, à se reposer après une grosse journée de maçonnerie, mais le cosmos de Hyôga était tout de même reconnaissable entre mille, à la fois froid et doux.

- Toi quand t'es concentré sur quelque chose, sourit son frère d'arme avant de bâiller. Tu lis quoi ?

- Un rapport de mission daté de 1779, répondit Shun en passant sur le livre une main douce. Dohko venait tout juste d'être promu chef de groupe. Tu savais qu'à l'époque l'armure d'Andromède était portée disparue ?

- Sans blague ?

- Mmh. Faudrait que je mette la main sur le rapport relatant sa découverte, ça pourrait être intéressant.

- Sans doute.

- Par contre j'ai lu que le Chevalier d'Or du Verseau, un dénommé Dégel, était déjà propriétaire de l'Isba ! Quel âge à cette cabane d'après toi ?

- C'pas une cabane.

Shun sourit face au visage renfrogné de son camarade.

- Admet que ça ressemble plus à une cabane qu'à un pavillon, lança-t-il, un brin moqueur.

- Là-bas ça s'appelle une maison, déjà, répondit Hyôga tout-à-trac, et ensuite, ce serait pas mal que t'arrêtes.

- Rooo ça va ! J'te taquine, relax.

- Nan Shun. Je parlais de cette manie que tu as de vivre dans le passé.

Silence. Shun, les sourcils froncés, ne quittait pas la couverture usée du livre des yeux. Le cuir fatigué, déchiré aux quatre coins de l'ouvrage, disait son âge. Sans qu'il le veuille, la colère se mit à gronder dans son cœur, nourrie, aussi, par ce mal de tête persistant qui l'accablait depuis ce matin. Depuis cette nuit. Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé en sueur, effrayé par ce cauchemar qui revenait sans cesse.

- Je ne vis pas dans le passé, souffla le garçon.

- Ils sont morts Shun, déclara brutalement Hyôga, tu crois que je ne vois pas ce que tu fais ?

- Et qu'est-ce que je fais ?

Hyôga encaissa le choc des deux orbes vert sombre de son ami qui le fixait – vert comme la cime des sapins après un jour d'orage. Tout autour d'eux, les rayonnages remplis de livres leur renvoyèrent l'écho de sa voix tendue.

- Tu ne leur dis pas adieu, voilà ce que tu fais, répondit finalement le Chevalier du Cygne.

Nouveau silence. Shun retint son souffle. Un moment, il avait cru que la présence de Hyôga l'aiderait à surmonter cette culpabilité, cette solitude qui lui rongeait l'esprit jusqu'à le rendre fou. Et ça avait marché. Un court instant. Ensuite, les remords étaient revenus, et les cauchemars avec eux.

Il avait aussi découvert que l'attitude de son ami le décevait beaucoup, car ce dernier semblait avoir purement et simplement décidé d'oublier tous ceux qui étaient morts face aux Spectres et aux Juges d'Hadès.

Harcelé par cette migraine qui pulsait dans son crâne, Shun dit, la voix basse :

- Je refuse de les oublier.

- Je ne t'ai pas dit de les oublier, contra immédiatement Hyôga, mais de vivre l'instant présent.

Shun, tendu et obstiné, fixait la couverture de son livre d'un regard assassin. L'alarme dans sa tête se mit à raisonner plus fort, jusqu'à s'éteindre complètement, ne laissant derrière elle qu'un bourdonnement désagréable mais apaisant.

- Shun, ça fait des mois qu'ils sont morts, reprit Hyôga avec plus de douceur. Et j'ai l'impression que tu refuses de passer à autre chose.

Lentement, Shun secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Hyôga soupira.

- Je comprends qu'avec Seiya dans cet état, ça puisse être difficile, mais …

Shun n'écoutait plus. En réalité, il n'avait même pas entendu la fin de la phrase précédente de son camarade. Son esprit avait bloqué sur une information précise :

« _Ça fait des mois qu'ils sont morts …_ »

Des mois ? Vraiment ?

Shun se souvenait du jour où il était arrivé au Sanctuaire avec Hyôga, alors que des Spectres l'envahissaient. Il faisait chaud. Terriblement chaud. C'était le cœur de l'été, et il se souvenait encore parfaitement de son corps recouvert de sueur sous son armure.

Hyôga lui affirmait que les Ors étaient morts depuis des mois. Mais, alors, pourquoi Shun ne se souvenait-il pas d'avoir vécu l'hiver ? Pourquoi faisait-il continuellement une chaleur suffocante ici, agrémenté d'un soleil radieux ? A moins qu'il n'ait tout simplement pas vu le temps passer. Mais tout de même, c'était étrange. A ce moment-là, pourquoi n'avait-il gardé aucun souvenir de l'hiver ?

- Shun ? appela doucement Hyôga.

Le garçon glissa sur son ami un regard voilé. Puis il grimaça. La douleur, pulsante et aigue, était revenue sous son crâne, le martelant tel un métronome.

- Ça va ? lui demanda Hyôga en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je …, hésita Shun avant de se lever avec précaution. Oui, ça va. Je … vais prendre un bain. Excuses-moi.

Hyôga acquiesça, une lueur inquiète dans le regard, et regarda sortir son camarade. La porte de la bibliothèque se referma sans un bruit. Dans le couloir, le silence. Jabu et Ban semblaient être partis sans qu'il y ait pris garde.

Inquiet, Hyôga réfléchit. Il savait Shun particulièrement sensible, mais tout de même, sa réaction lui faisait peur. Il l'avait vu devenir blanc comme un linge d'un seul coup, et jurait de l'avoir vu trembler. Dans un certain sens, c'était compréhensible : ils étaient rares à avoir survécus à cette terrible Guerre Sainte, et les quelques survivants devaient endurer la culpabilité et la souffrance de toutes ces pertes.

Désireux d'aider son ami, Hyôga décida d'utiliser son cosmos pour contacter Ikki, que ce-dernier, s'il le voulait bien, revienne afin de soutenir son petit frère.

Lentement, son cosmos s'extirpa difficilement de son corps. Il parcouru le Sanctuaire, rencontrant sur sa route divers autres énergies qui le saluèrent ou l'ignorèrent – le cosmos de Marine taquina le sien d'une pichenette subtile alors que celui de Shina le refoula d'une pulsion mécontente. Le jeune homme salua la présence de Marine et ignora l'autre femme avant de sortir du Domaine Sacré. Mais, très vite, il fut essoufflé.

Néanmoins, il insista, à la recherche du cosmos brûlant du Phénix, bien décidé à le trouver où qu'il se cache de par le monde. Malheureusement, ce-dernier demeura hors d'atteinte, introuvable, et lorsque Hyôga sentit une goutte de sueur glisser le long de sa tempe, il abdiqua. Son cosmos revint vers lui. Il se sentait épuisé.

Troublé, Hyôga resta assit dans le confortable fauteuil. Pourquoi son cosmos était-il à ce point vidé de son énergie ? Il crépitait à peine, vaguement présent. Peut-être ces dures journées passées à travailler sous ce soleil éclatant l'avaient-elles plus fatigué qu'il ne pensait.

Dans un soupir, Hyôga se redressa. Tout son corps était douloureux et un mal de tête commença à poindre sous son crâne, strident. Comme une alarme. Il grimaça. Jeta un coup d'œil au livre que Shun lisait avant qu'il ne l'interrompe. Sur la couverture était écrit : « _Rapport de mission en Ukraine – Démantèlement du réseau de Chevaliers Noirs. Sous le commandement de_ » Hyôga fronça les sourcils. Comment Shun avait-il su que ce rapport était de Dohko puisqu'aucun nom n'était écrit ? Peut-être l'avait-il lu à l'intérieur.

Le Chevalier du Cygne sortit à son tour de la bibliothèque. La nuit qui tombait doucement amenait avec elle un silence réparateur, et le jeune homme, couvert de poussière, décida qu'il était temps pour lui aussi de prendre un bon bain bien glacé – tout en se promettant de tenter de contacter de nouveau Ikki une fois qu'il se serait reposé.

C'est qu'il était hors de question pour lui de laisser son ami Shun dans une telle situation.

Dans la bibliothèque, le silence lourd précéda de peu l'obscurité qui, petit à petit, glissa sur les nombreux ouvrages.

Resté sur un fauteuil, l'un d'eux paraissait abandonné. La nuit tomba alors sur sa couverture, vierge de toute écriture.

...

_Bien loin de là …_

- Arrêtes de perdre ton temps avec eux !

Silence. Aiolia se tut, les yeux braqués dans ceux de Milo. Ce dernier, ébahit, la bouche entrouverte, le fixait d'un air un peu idiot. Il n'y croyait pas. Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir entendu ce qu'il avait pourtant bel et bien entendu.

Assis aux côtés de Milo, en sueur et fatigué, Shaka baissa les yeux sur le sol. Il l'avait entendu, lui aussi. Non loin, Aioros, assis près de Dohko, se redressa, les sourcils froncés. A lui non plus, ça n'avait pas échappé. En fait, tout le monde avait entendu. Et les seuls que cela faisait sourire, c'était Sirius, Algol et Dante.

Misty, les yeux braqués sur Aiolia, semblait sur le point d'éclater en sanglot. Lorsqu'Aiolia le fixa à son tour, il détourna les yeux, plus abattu que jamais et les lèvres tremblantes.

- Cette nourriture c'est moi qui l'ais chassée ! lança-t-il en fixant de nouveau Milo.

Soudain, le visage de ce dernier s'assombrit et son regard se fit dur comme la pierre, et tout aussi brûlant.

- Et c'est parce que c'est toi qui l'a chassé, elle est à toi c'est ça ? répliqua-t-il, véhément.

Mû s'avançait déjà vers eux.

- Non ! éructa Aiolia. Mais j'en ai marre de ramener de la bouffe pour des crétins en train de crever !

Angelo, lui aussi, se redressait. Mû arriva près de ses deux amis. Doucement, il attrapa le bras d'Aiolia.

- Du calme, lui dit-il.

Mais Aiolia se dégagea violemment.

- J'en ai marre ! lança-t-il. On a tous faim, on est tous en danger mais c'est toujours les mêmes à qui on donne l'eau et la nourriture !

Sion arriva à son tour, suivit de très près par Angelo qui, les poings serrés et les muscles des bras bandés, semblait tout prêt à frapper.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda le plus sage d'entre eux d'une voix posée.

Aiolia se tourna vers lui. Dans les yeux de Sion se lisait de la déception, mais il était tellement énervé et indigné qu'il n'y prit pas garde.

- Arrêtez ! tenta faiblement Shaka. Je n'en veux pas de toute façon.

Près de lui, Misty pleurait silencieusement. L'attroupement s'était fait plus grand, car Saga, ainsi que Geist, Albiore et Cassios, s'étaient approchés. Mais la virulence d'Aiolia n'en fut que plus grande, car il était primordial pour lui de leur ouvrir les yeux, de leur faire comprendre que leur façon d'agir n'était pas la bonne, quoi qu'en dise Sion. D'accord, il avait été le premier d'entre eux, d'accord il leur avait sans doute à tous sauvé la vie, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se tromper. Non, l'important n'était pas que tous s'entraident mutuellement, non. L'important, c'était que les plus forts survivent, à présent. Ceux qui n'avaient ni le courage ni la force de continuer, devaient mourir, sinon ils étaient tous condamnés.

- C'est ça ! explosa alors Aiolia, tout le corps contracté de colère. Contentes-toi de crever ! Qu'est-ce que t'attends ?!

Shaka le fixa. Le cœur d'Aiolia fut violemment projeter contre sa cage thoracique. Aucune colère dans les yeux de Shaka, aucune récrimination. Juste de la honte et du pardon. Il s'excusait. Il s'excusait d'être affaibli par ce qui lui arrivait.

Le coup partit avec violence et Aiolia reçu le poing en plein sur la mâchoire. Il tomba lourdement sur le sol de rocaille, s'écorcha le coude sur la pierre, et grommela. Debout devant lui, Angelo, le poing droit serré, avait la respiration saccadée. La colère jaillissait de son corps et de ses yeux fous. Aiolia, un peu sonné tout de même, se remit cependant vivement sur ses pieds. Il s'apprêtait à se jeter sur son camarade quand une poigne puissante l'attrapa par les épaules et le tira en arrière.

Aiolia tenta de se dégager mais Saga, derrière lui, lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- Arrêtes, Aioros est inquiet.

Alors Aiolia s'arrêta. Dohko, occupé à retenir Angelo, lui adressa un regard plein de reproche. Sion, quant à lui, préféra l'ignorer et s'accroupit devant Shaka, l'exhortant à manger.

Quelques minutes plus tôt, Aiolia avait réussi à attraper un énorme iguane, presque de la taille d'un crocodile – la bestiole, déjà à moitié amorphe à cause d'une profonde blessure au flanc, sans doute récoltée suite à un combat avec l'un de ses congénères, ne s'était pas énormément défendue. Et voilà que Sion leur avait demandé à ce que Misty, Shaka, Camus et Geist soient nourris en premiers. Milo l'avait appuyé. Et Aiolia avait été incapable de garder le silence cette fois.

Aioros s'avança vers lui, remercia Saga du regard, et lui demanda :

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ?!

- Ne commences pas, lui répondit son petit frère dans un grognement.

- Alors t'es de ceux qui sont contents qu'Aphrodite soit mort, c'est ça ? lui demanda Angelo d'une voix glaciale et dure.

Cette fois, Aiolia ne sut que répondre. Il regarda Angelo qui, l'expression à la fois furieuse et triste, soutint son regard quelques secondes avant de se détourner sans rien ajouter. Tous les autres, hormis Sion, regardaient Aiolia, en attente de quelque chose. D'excuses, peut-être. Mais Aiolia, la mâchoire douloureuse, fit volte-face et s'éloigna. Dans l'air flottait l'odeur alléchante de la viande grillée.

Il partit s'installer à l'écart, à quelques mètres de distance du groupe. Les conversations reprirent lentement et l'incident fut relégué au second plan. Ça n'était pas la première fois qu'il y avait une altercation, mais la dernière remontait tout de même à plusieurs dizaines de jours. De longs jours rouges et chauds, poussiéreux. De longs jours interminables, avant que la nuit glaciale ne vienne. De longs jours … Aiolia réalisa alors qu'il ne se rappelait plus la durée normale qu'avaient les jours avant … avant …

- Tu as raison, lança une voix satisfaite.

Aiolia releva les yeux. Sirius, à sa gauche, lui souriait. Derrière lui, Algol et Dante chuchotaient à voix basse en les fixant. La colère d'Aiolia revint au grand galop.

- J't'ai rien demandé, répliqua-t-il alors en dardant sur l'intrus un regard haineux.

- Sérieux, insista néanmoins Sirius, eux et moi, on pense comme toi. Ceux qui sont inutiles devraient crever.

Muet, Aiolia détourna le regard. La chaleur ondoyait sur la ligne d'horizon, brouillant les perceptions lointaines. Et dire qu'avant, il aimait tant la chaleur de l'été … même si ça n'avait été qu'une …

- On pense à fonder notre propre groupe, reprit Sirius, le sortant de ses pensées. Seulement nous. Les plus forts. Perdre notre temps avec des faibles, ça nous énerve. Et toi aussi. T'es l'un des plus forts du groupe, t'es un bon chasseur, tu pourrais venir avec nous.

- Tires-toi, répliqua Aiolia d'une voix grave.

Il leva les yeux, les sourcils froncés et les dents serrées. Sirius lui renvoya son regard. Puis il eut un sourire narquois, haussa les épaules, et se détourna pour retourner auprès d'Algol et de Dante. Ces derniers lui adressèrent un regard hostile, mais Aiolia s'en fichait. Il était hors de question qu'il devienne comme eux. Hors de question. Il avait déjà honte de ce qu'il s'était passé entre lui et Milo au sujet de Shaka. Honte d'avoir réagi si virulemment. Honte d'avoir déçu son meilleur ami, et Sion. Cet homme qui les avait tous sauvé.

Il regarda Sirius, Algol et Dante, s'éloigner, les gardant à l'œil. Ils étaient dangereux. Ils étaient trop incontrôlables, trop imprévisibles. Sion s'en méfiait, désormais, et tous les autres avec lui, de ce fait.

Cela avait commencé avec Misty.

Avant cela, leur groupe n'en était qu'un seul et même, uni malgré les différences.

Mais depuis, ces trois-là semblaient vouloir suivre leur propre loi. Ils chassaient de leur côté, établissaient leur propre périmètre de sécurité, ne partageaient pas leurs prises. Lorgnaient les leurs. Et pensaient comme lui. Ou tout du moins, lui-même s'était-il mi à penser comme eux.

Il frissonna. Il devenait comme eux. Comme eux ?

Avant que Sion ne les trouve lui et ses camarades – Mû, Aldébaran, Shaka, Dohko et Milo – il dirigeait un groupe bien plus petit composé d'hommes qu'Aiolia ne pensait pas revoir un jour. Il y avait Saga, Angelo, Camus, Aioros, Sirius, Algol, Dante, Capella, Misty, Geist, Albiore et Cassios. Sion était le meneur, car il était le plus sage et, avant que d'autres ne le rejoignent, il avait été seul à survivre ici. Car, au Sanctuaire, il avait été le premier d'une longue liste à tomber …

Aiolia frotta ses paupières pour chasser les souvenirs.

Sion et Dohko s'étaient retrouvés et étaient rapidement devenus – ou « redevenus » – amants. Une certaine tension sexuelle en était née dans tout le groupe et Geist, cette belle jeune femme à la longue chevelure noire, farouche et forte, avait été la première à en être la victime. Mais elle savait se défendre, et certains hommes avaient repoussés les agresseurs pour l'aider. Ces agresseurs étaient : Sirius, Algol et Dante. Par dépit, les trois hommes s'en étaient alors pris à Misty, l'éloignant du groupe pour agir à leur guise. Ils l'avaient violé plusieurs fois après l'avoir à moitié étranglé, avant que Dohko ne se rende compte de leur absence. Misty avait été sauvé, une bagarre généralisée en avait résulté, et depuis, leur groupe s'était scindé en deux. Bien sûr, le groupe de Sion, qu'Aiolia continuait de suivre, était le plus grand et le plus soudé, mais la façon de penser du sage meneur lui convenait de moins en moins. Nourrir les faibles avant les forts. Lutter pour les sauver, quitte à laisser les autres sans nourriture des jours entiers. Et tous approuvaient. Tous, sauf Sirius, Algol et Dante. Tous, sauf Aiolia.

Honteux, ce dernier serra les mâchoires plus fort, jusqu'à s'en faire mal, et s'entêta à fixer l'horizon. Il était incapable de regarder ses compagnons, de peur de voir sur leur visage la déception qu'il était persuadé d'y voir. Aioros avait été déçu, il n'en doutait pas. Et la colère d'Angelo …

Evidemment, lorsqu'Aphrodite était mort, ni lui ni les autres n'étaient là, pas encore, et Aiolia ignorait donc comment cela s'était passé, mais il se doutait que cela avait dû être très douloureux pour celui qui avait été, longtemps, le plus insensible de tous. Et pourtant, Angelo continuait de lutter. Lutter pour les autres. Il mettait sa force au service des siens, sans se poser de questions, sans concessions. Et Aiolia, lui, en était incapable.

Resté au milieu du groupe, Aioros fixait son petit frère, inquiet. Saga, à ses côtés, se gratta le menton, et demanda à son ami :

- Ça va ?

- Non, répondit aussitôt Aioros. Je savais qu'il était en train de changer.

- On pense tous plus ou moins comme lui.

Aioros fixa Saga, et ce dernier lui fit une grimace coupable.

- Je ne dis pas qu'il a raison, se défendit-il posément, mais je ne dis pas non plus qu'il a tort. Seulement, il est le seul à dire ce qu'il pense.

- Et ça fait de lui un parjure ? répliqua l'autre, un peu agressif.

- Non. Ça fait de lui quelqu'un de réaliste qui refuse de se mentir et de mentir aux autres.

- C'est pour ça que vous l'obligez à s'isoler ?

- On ne l'oblige pas, il s'isole tout seul.

Aioros soupira, fixa ses pieds nus, puis regarda de nouveau son camarade. Il eut un sourire d'excuse.

- Je suis inquiet pour lui, dit-il simplement.

Le regard de Saga devint sombre et teinté de tristesse. Immédiatement, Aioros regretta ses paroles.

Kanon n'était jamais reparu. Sion avait été catégorique : il n'avait jamais croisé sa route, et le frère jumeau de Saga ne se trouvait pas avec Dohko et les autres lorsqu'il les avait trouvés. Pourtant, il aurait dû apparaître au même moment qu'eux, selon la logique des choses. Mais personne ne savait où il se trouvait.

- Ne le laisse pas seul, dit une voix grave et un peu autoritaire.

Aioros et Saga se retournèrent. Sion leur rendit leur regard. Finalement, Aioros acquiesça et partit vers son petit frère.

Saga s'en retourna alors vers Milo qui, assit à côté de Shaka, le regardait avaler difficilement une bouchée de viande d'iguane. Près d'eux, Misty, les joues couvertures de poussière où s'étalaient des trainées de larmes, fixait le vide. Il n'était plus le même depuis les viols. Avant, c'était un battant plein de volonté, Saga s'en souvenait. Mais aujourd'hui, il semblait détruit.

Au milieu de tout ça se trouvait Sion. Sion qui, fatigué, tentait malgré tout de rester le dos droit, debout, et de diriger tout ce petit monde. Tant de vie dépendait de ses décisions et de son savoir. Son savoir de ce monde de poussière rougeoyant, où la vie se résumait à une souffrance brûlante et une attente calme de la mort.

* * *

><p>Bonjour tout le monde !<p>

Ce chapitre vous plait-il ? Encore des questions, des questions, des questions ... étrangement, j'en suis satisfaite de celui-là :)

Chapitre 4 : Attaques et disparitions. Va y avoir de l'action ;) Shun et Hyôga vont être confrontés à quelque chose d'étrange, alors que le groupe des survivants, lui, sera confronté à quelque chose de moins mystérieux mais de bien plus dangereux ! Et je prévois une dernière grosse partie bien bizarre xD

Allez, ne désespérez pas trop, y'aura des réponses ... mais dans quelques chapitres ;)

bisous ! Passez un bon réveillon ! Je vous dis Bonne Année, et au 10 janvier !


	5. 4 Attaques et disparitions

**4**

**Attaques et disparitions**

- Et ça t'embête ? lui demanda son aîné.

Aiolia le regarda quelques instants, sans trop savoir quoi répondre. Est-ce que ça l'embêtait ? Aioros, couvert de sueur, essoufflé mais souriant, attrapa une pleine poignée de boue terreuse, compact et rouge, puis se tartina généreusement le torse et les bras avec. Son cadet l'imita : il attrapa une poignée moins généreuse et appliqua la fange collante sur sa nuque, rougie par le soleil.

La boue, écran-total universel.

- Pas tellement, répondit-il finalement avant de regarder autour de lui.

Milo, couvert de fange de la tête aux pieds, façonnait dans ses mains une boule de gadoue visqueuse, ayant apparemment dans l'idée d'en faire un projectile. Angelo, occupé à tartiner le dos de Saga de bourbe, semblait le surveiller du coin de l'œil, une lueur meurtrière dans les yeux.

Tomber sur un tel coin humide était une bénédiction pour eux. Ils étaient rares, très rares, et se trouvaient le plus souvent aux pieds des plus grands rochers aux formes rondes et distendues, comme des sculptures de pierre qui auraient dégouliné, et gardaient donc, sous leur ombre perpétuelle, de la terre boueuse. Sion leur avait appris à s'en recouvrir pour se protéger de l'agressivité des rayons du soleil et dissimuler leur odeur aux chats-teignes – des petits carnivores teigneux, ressemblant étonnamment aux chats par leur taille et leur forme, mais arborant, à la place de la fourrure, une carapace qui faisait penser à celle des tatous – qui traquaient et chassaient leur proie en groupe d'une cinquantaine d'individus et s'avéraient donc potentiellement dangereux, même pour eux. Ces endroits précieux leur permettait aussi de trouver de l'eau, pas très claires, certes, mais Sion leur avait aussi appris certaines techniques d'épuration : un simple linge pas trop épais ou des ailes de gros insectes, comme celles du costaud-à-huit-pattes par exemple.

Néanmoins, ces coins salvateurs pouvaient aussi être très dangereux pour quiconque n'y faisait pas attention, car parfois, il arrivait que la terre ne se soit pas du tout solidifiée, à aucun moment, et ces larges flaques de boue se transformaient alors en véritable piège mortel où la victime s'enfonçait jusqu'à disparaître complètement, engloutie par la terre visqueuse. Lorsque Sion leur avait expliqué ces quelques détails, il avait ajouté d'une voix dure mais chargée d'une tristesse profonde :

- C'est comme ça que nous avons perdu Shura …

Et tout le monde s'était tu.

- Moi ça me fait quand même chier, reprit Aioros en regardant remuer ses doigts de pieds sous la gadoue. Je veux dire, ces souvenirs sont les seuls que nous ayons.

- Pour ce que ça nous serre maintenant, grommela son petit frère.

Silence. Un rire surpris fusa et les deux hommes levèrent la tête. Camus venait d'envoyer sur Milo, qui visait Angelo mine de rien, une boule de boue pâteuse qu'il reçut en plein sur l'oreille droite.

- Moins de bruit, les reprit gentiment Sion, non loin, occupé à aider Shaka.

Mais déjà, Milo avait couru sur Camus et ils roulaient à présent tous les deux dans la boue. Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres d'Aioros. Celles d'Aiolia restèrent figées. Le fait que ces deux-là se soient rapprochés plus que de raison ne titillait même pas sa curiosité. Plus rien ne l'intéressait à présent.

- C'est étonnant qu'ils s'entendent si bien, déclara Aioros à ses côtés, y'a quand même pas plus différents qu'eux. Tu crois qu'ils vont deve …

Quelque chose empêcha la fin de sa phrase de pénétrer le cerveau d'Aiolia. Car une voix, dans sa tête, lointaine et confuse, raisonnait dans son esprit. Elle lui disait :

« _Il n'y a pas plus différents que nous …_ »

Mais où avait-il entendu ça ? Quand ? Et, surtout, à qui appartenait cette voix ?

A bien y réfléchir, il s'en fichait.

- A ton avis ? insista Aioros.

- J'en sais rien, grogna son petit frère.

L'aîné se tut. Dans ses yeux sombres se lisait l'inquiétude. Il n'avait pas la prétention d'avoir toujours été là pour lui, ni même de le connaître vraiment, mais il était persuadé qu'Aiolia n'avait jamais ressemblé à ça. Jamais il n'avait été aussi taciturne, aussi solitaire et renfermé. Il était resté fort et entêté, tenace face à ce qu'ils vivaient tous aujourd'hui, mais il devenait sombre. Comme si sa joie de vivre était restée là-bas. Au Sanctuaire.

Le Sanctuaire d'Athéna.

Aioros sentit une vague de souvenirs nostalgiques refaire surface et il la refoula vaillamment. Aiolia avait raison, se remémorer tout ça ne servait à rien, mais c'était les seuls souvenirs qui lui restait de leur vie avant celle-ci. Il se souvenait d'avoir veillé seul sur son petit frère, lui enseignant tout ce qu'il savait ; il se souvenait de la réincarnation d'Athéna, ce petit bébé vagissant et dynamique ; il se souvenait de cette nuit chaude et moite où le Grand Pope, armée d'une dague, avait tenté de lui trancher la gorge ; il se souvenait de la présence de Shura le poursuivant, le blessant mortellement ; il se souvenait de ces derniers instants, du visage de Mitsumasa Kido, des pleurs de l'enfant, et de ce qu'il s'était dit en prenant sa dernière inspiration : je ne veux pas l'abandonner.

Son petit frère. Livré à lui-même.

Souvenirs douloureux.

Vie lointaine, impossible à imaginer, impossible à croire.

Ces quelques bribes de souvenirs étaient tout ce qu'il leur restait. Ils en avaient tous un peu, certains plus que d'autres. Seulement des fragments. Sans aucun lien temporel, ni même affectif. Des instants fugaces, certains plus importants que d'autres. Des instants de leur vie d'avant, qui leur paraissait plus irréelle à mesure que le temps s'écoulait. D'ailleurs, avait-elle vraiment été réelle ?

Sion avait-il raison ?

L'effroyable rugissement les prit tous au dépourvu. Il raisonna tel un coup de tonnerre, furieux et violent, et si proche. Ils mirent tous une bonne dizaine de secondes à réagir ; dix secondes durant lesquelles ils restèrent tous totalement paralysés, figés ; dix secondes durant lesquelles ils se dirent tous, intérieurement : bouge, bouge, bouge bouge bouge restes pas là !

- Crochefer ! s'écria alors Angelo, qui fut le premier à réagir.

L'énergie qui les traversa soudainement ne fut qu'une seule et même vague de peur et de force communicative. D'un seul mouvement, d'un seul bon, ils furent tous debout.

Alors qu'il courait aux côtés de son frère pour rejoindre les autres, Aiolia se souvint de la première leçon que leur avait donnée Sion lorsqu'ils avaient été assez réveillés pour comprendre ce qu'il leur disait :

- Grosso-modo, je dirais qu'ils ressemblent à des ours. Mais en dix fois plus fort. Et cent fois plus affamé. Je ne saurais pas vous dire s'ils chassent en meute ou non puisqu'on en a croisé des solitaires, quelque fois, et un groupe d'une dizaine d'individus il y a quelques jours, qu'on a réussi à éviter. Ils restent toujours auprès des points d'eau, là où se dirigent leurs proies. Ils sont aveugles. Ils se repèrent au son et à l'odeur alors il faut rester aussi discret que des ombres et se recouvrir de plus de boue possible pour se camoufler. Si on tombe sur un seul d'entre eux, le mieux à faire est de se regrouper et de s'armer.

Aiolia et Aioros terminèrent de rejoindre les autres en deux enjambées. Angelo leur lança à tous deux des pics de métal de près de deux mètres de long, qui ressemblaient vaguement à des tisonniers, mais en bien plus grands, qu'ils avaient trouvés au milieu des ruines d'un vieux bâtiment qui dépassait de terre. Milo aussi était armé, de même que Saga, Sion, Dohko, Cassios, Albiore, Geist, Camus, Sirius, Dante, Algol et Capella. Shaka et Misty se tenaient derrière eux, des armes en main également, mais incapables de les brandir.

Dans sa tête, Aiolia entendait toujours la voix de Sion, qui termina son laïus en disant :

- S'ils sont plusieurs, le mieux c'est de courir. Rapidement. Ils sont lourds, pas très rapides, et s'essoufflent facilement. Alors on court. On ne se pose pas de question et on cavale.

Mais ils ne pourraient pas tous courir en cas de besoin, ils en étaient conscients. Shaka serait incapable de tenir la cadence, même s'il l'aurait voulu, ni même Camus qui, malgré toute sa belle volonté farouche, s'affaiblissait de jours en jours sans que personne n'en comprenne la raison.

Le Crochefer surgit. Seul. Grand, massif et large tel un plantigrade, comme l'avait dit Sion, il ne sembla même pas remarquer la présence des lances improvisées et fonça dans le tas. Tout alla si vite.

Ils virent l'immense carnivore surgir de nulle part et se jeter sur eux en quelques battements de cœur seulement, et se retrouvèrent, malgré eux, totalement éparpillés. L'animal, aussi large et grand que deux hommes réunis, les dispersa d'un rugissement et d'un simple coup de patte. Angelo reçu les griffes sur l'épaule droite et se retrouva propulsé dans les airs tel une poupée de chiffon, en poussant un cri de rage et de douleur. Les énormes serres déchirèrent la peau, la chair et les muscles d'Angelo avec une facilité déconcertante ; brillantes telles des pointes de métal sombre et aussi aiguisées que des lames, rien ne leur résistait. Elles étaient la raison pour laquelle Milo avait baptisé ces créatures des Crochefers. La bête fit volte-face pour contrer une attaque franche venue de sa droite, et percuta ainsi Aiolia, derrière elle. Ce-dernier s'écroula au sol dans un grognement, complètement sonné.

La lance de Milo pénétra le poitrail de la Bête, faisant gicler sur le sol de boue rouge un sang noir et épais. Aussitôt, d'autres l'imitèrent : Dohko frappa de toute son allonge et la pointe de son arme s'enfonça dans le flanc du carnivore ; Saga attaqua à son tour et sa lance traversa l'une des pattes puissantes, faisant ainsi ployer l'animal furieux. La tête de ce-dernier n'était qu'une masse de chair et de muscles distendus sur des os saillants, dépourvue d'orbites mais possédant des narines et des oreilles aussi larges qu'une main d'homme. Son énorme gueule carrée s'ouvrit et il rugit de colère.

Pour tenter d'échapper à la douleur – à laquelle ces animaux semblaient très sensibles – la bête recula d'un mouvement désordonné et Aiolia, sur la trajectoire de ses pattes arrières, fut forcé de rouler dans la boue pour ne pas être piétiné. Il se redressa, la vue brouillée par la bourbe collante. Il en avait dans les narines et la bouche, et ses doigts glissaient autour de sa lance en fer. Cassios venait de se joindre à l'attaque et planta à son tour son arme dans la masse de muscle qu'était le corps du Crochefer, qui se secoua encore violemment. Un coup de patte furieux passa à quelques centimètres du visage de Milo, qui se baissa juste à temps pour se mettre hors de portée.

D'un geste agacé, Aiolia tenta de se dégager les yeux. La boue était trop tenace, mais il y voyait déjà plus clair. Seulement, le combat se déroulait derrière lui. Devant lui ne se trouvait qu'une crevasse, qui était en fait la continuité de ce qu'était le trou de boue gorgée d'eau qu'ils avaient trouvé, sauf que ladite crevasse était vide. En résumé : un plongeon de plusieurs dizaines de mètres avant de percuter la boue solidifiée du fond, aussi dure et tranchante que de la pierre aiguisée. Un instant, Aiolia resta figé sur place. Shaka avait été éloigné de la confrontation lors de la première attaque du carnivore, et avait basculé dans la crevasse. De là où il se trouvait, Aiolia le voyait très nettement tenté de remonter, à moitié tombé dans le vide. Misty l'avait agrippé par le bras pour l'aider mais Aiolia savait que c'était inutile. Ni Misty, ni Shaka, n'avaient assez de force à eux deux pour qu'il remonte. Shaka allait tomber. Shaka allait mourir.

Les autres étaient trop occupés à repousser la bête pour avoir vu quoi que ce soit. Aiolia était le seul à voir ce qu'il se passait. Il savait qu'il devait faire quelque chose. Il savait qu'il devait aider Shaka. Qu'il ne tombe pas. Qu'il vive. Parce qu'ils étaient tous unis, devaient tous s'entraider. Un homme en moins, et c'était le groupe tout entier qui s'affaiblissait. Pourtant, il n'en fit rien. Il se contenta de rester là, immobile, dans la boue, à tenter de se convaincre de bouger pour aider son camarade, tout en sachant qu'il ne le ferait pas. Il n'avait plus assez de force de caractère, ni assez de courage pour ça.

Derrière lui, le Crochefer rugit de nouveau, mais cette fois ça ressemblait davantage à un hurlement de douleur. Un cri collectif lui répondit, tous les hommes face à lui qui le repoussait par la seule force de leur volonté. Aiolia frémit. Amorça un geste vers Shaka, mais se figea lorsqu'il vit ce dernier glisser. Misty poussa un cri désespéré tout en le retenant, le visage couvert de sueur, haletant. Quelqu'un passa à toute vitesse à côté d'Aiolia pour leur venir en aide.

Albiore, couvert de boue, comme tous les autres, et d'un peu de sang noir et visqueux, avait lâché sa lance pour se porter à leur secours. Il attrapa le bras droit de Shaka, qui seul l'empêchait de tomber, s'arcbouta et tira de toutes ses forces. Il cria pour attirer l'attention des autres, et bientôt ils furent tous autour d'eux pour les aider. Le Crochefer, dérouté par le groupe soudé qui lui faisait face, avait fui.

Finalement, Shaka fut ramené sur la terre ferme, tremblant, désorienté et essoufflé. Aiolia se remit debout, le cœur cognant à grand coup dans sa poitrine devenue, étrangement, trop étroite, et détourna le regard. L'émotion gonfla dans sa gorge, l'empêchant de respirer.

La honte.

La colère.

Qu'avait-il fait ?

Délibérément, il avait décidé de ne pas aider l'un de ses camarades.

Délibérément, il avait condamné Shaka à la mort.

Et il était persuadé que Misty et Albiore l'avaient vu.

...

_Sanctuaire d'Athéna, infirmerie du Palais du Pope …_

- Où es-tu ?

Seiya ne lui répondit pas. Evidemment. Ses yeux restèrent fixes, sa bouche close. Shun soupira. Se massa les tempes en fermant les yeux de douleur. Ce mal de tête, encore. Ce bourdonnement rythmique dans son crâne, comme une alarme.

Le garçon rouvrit les yeux. Assis dans un fauteuil dur, il faisait face à Seiya qui n'avait pas bougé. L'esprit de ce-dernier semblait bien loin de son corps, comme s'il était resté aux Enfers. Le corps de Shun se crispa sous cette injustice. S'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui méritait de vivre, c'était Seiya.

- Reviens, le supplia-t-il.

Shun avait l'impression de devenir fou. Et ces cauchemars qui n'en finissaient pas de le harceler. Des jours s'étaient écoulés depuis sa discussion avec Hyôga dans la bibliothèque et le garçon s'évertuait à présent à l'éviter. Dans les yeux de son ami se lisaient trop d'inquiétude à son égard, un trop grand trouble, et ça le rendait furieux, sans raison.

Ah oui, des jours, vraiment ?

Combien de temps depuis la bibliothèque ? Shun fronça les sourcils. Peut-être venait-il seulement de quitter l'immense salle remplie de livres, à bien y réfléchir. Ou bien … Il se souvenait avoir pris un bain, avoir dormi, fait ce terrible rêve … il ne se souvenait cependant pas de s'être levé. Ni même avoir vu le jour apparaître. D'ailleurs, comment était-il arrivé dans l'infirmerie ?

Shun gémit. Tomba les coudes sur les genoux et fixa ses pieds.

- Je deviens fou, murmura-t-il en sentant ses yeux s'emplir de larmes. Reviens s'il te plait, Seiya !

Le garçon se redressa sur son siège. Aucune réaction n'était visible ni sur le visage ni dans les yeux de son camarade.

En désespoir de cause, tout en sachant que c'était inutile, Shun tenta de le toucher avec son cosmos, tout comme il l'avait tenté à de nombreuses reprises auparavant. Seiya n'avait jamais réagi au contact de son énergie et le garçon ne s'attendait pas à ce que ça change aujourd'hui mais ce qui se produisit lui glaça le cœur. Ou, plutôt, ce qui ne se produisit pas.

Son cosmos.

Disparu.

Pas un seul souffle, pas le moindre petit crépitement, rien. Envolé. En lieu et place de son noyau, ce petit recoin secret, là, au creux de sa poitrine, là où brûlait toujours sa force vive, il n'y avait plus rien qu'un grand vide froid et effrayant.

Rapidement, la panique emballa le cœur de Shun, qui se mit à trembler de façon incontrôlable. Dans sa tête, la migraine s'intensifia, plus pulsante que jamais. Incapable de se contrôler, il tenta par tous les moyens de retrouver son cosmos, cette force qui, jusqu'à présent, ne lui avait jamais fait défaut. S'il y avait bien une chose sur laquelle Shun avait toujours pu compter, c'était son cosmos, lui le garçon physiquement plus faible que tous les autres.

Rien. Rien. Rien, rien, rien, rien rien rien rien rien …

Le souffle court et affolé, Shun se redressa sur son fauteuil, les yeux écarquillés. Sa tête douloureuse lui tournait. Une sueur froide mouilla son front, puis tout son visage.

Soudain, des pas précipités dans le couloir le firent sursauter et Hyôga déboula comme une tornade dans l'infirmerie. Il était essoufflé, en panique et en sueur, lui aussi. Shun lut dans ses yeux de glace la même terreur qu'il devinait dans les siens.

Le Chevalier du Cygne déclara dans un souffle rauque :

- J'ai tenté de contacter Ikki mais …

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. C'était inutile. Car tous deux savaient. Hyôga venait lui aussi de perdre son cosmos.

A quelques mètres de là, seule dans ses appartements privés dissimulés derrière la salle du trône, Athéna transpirait la rage et la détermination. Ses yeux noirs et glacés semblaient tout prêts à lancer des éclairs dévastateurs. Elle était en colère. Très en colère. Car il lui avait promis qu'ils ne leur arriveraient jamais rien. Qu'elle les aurait avec elle pour toujours.

Brusquement, violemment, elle tenta un contact. Mais son esprit se heurta à une barrière obscure et glacée, infranchissable, silencieuse. Sa voix s'éleva cependant dans le vide :

« _Tutélaire Strakos_ _?_ »

Seul son propre écho lui répondit, porté par sa colère. Elle fronça les sourcils, serra les poings. Réitéra son appel tout en sachant, au plus profond d'elle-même, que c'était inutile :

« _Tutélaire Strakos ?!_ »

Toujours rien. Une rage froide anima alors son regard.

Le Docteur Kido lui avait menti. Elle était en train de les perdre.

...

_Bien loin de là …_

- On vérifie son équipement ! brailla une voix autoritaire. On arrête de bailler aux corneilles et on se met au boulot tas de fainéant !

Des grommellements, des acquiescements, des étirements. Les hommes, dont le corps disparaissait sous une cuirasse solide faite de cuir, de métal et de kevlar, s'agitèrent pour contrôler leurs armements.

Longs et larges fusils à impulsion à la gueule béante, noire, au fond de laquelle brillait une minuscule lumière bleue pâle au cœur rouge. Charge neutron. Fusils d'assauts au laser si puissants qu'ils en faisaient fondre le métal. Leurs couteaux, dont la poignée en acier recouvert de cuir, dépassait de leurs avant-bras, semblaient, à première vue, ne pas posséder de lame, sauf qu'une pression du doigt révélait un laser orange tirant sur le jaune tout aussi brûlant. Equipement de pointe, mortel, qui faisait de ces hommes des soldats apte à parcourir le monde extérieur et en revenir vivants.

- On écoute ! s'écria de nouveau la voix. Hicks, chewing-gum !

Le dénommé Hicks, rang de droite, sixième place, cracha négligemment ledit chewing-gum par terre. Des pouffements de rire.

- Très spirituel !

Cette voix tonitruante et autoritaire appartenait à un soldat dans la force de l'âge, qui, debout entre les deux rangs, donnait ses instructions. Sur sa poitrine était épinglé l'insigne du lieutenant.

- Sur demande du Docteur Jonasson de l'institut nord, on nous envoie dans ce putain de bordel à cause d'un problème de liaison ! rugit-il fortement. Apparemment, l'institut sud ne répond plus et l'infocom du Docteur Kido a cessé d'enregistrer et de programmer les mises à jour depuis vingt-cinq jours, douze heures et quarante-huit minutes terrestres.

Des voix mécontentes s'élevèrent.

- Putain de Jap', lança l'un des hommes en crachant par terre, pas capable d'appuyer sur un bouton d'ordinateur.

Des rires.

- Rappelez-vous que l'institut sud est le pilier de programmation de la Déesse Athéna, c'est là-bas que se trouve le Sanctuaire bande de cons !

Regards gênés. Regards étonnés. Regards excités.

- Alors on se pointe là-bas et on règle le problème sans faire de dégâts, c'est clair ? s'écria de nouveau lieutenant.

Ils acquiescèrent tous.

- Et leur chambre froide ? demanda Hicks, derrière son supérieur.

- Sécurisée et toujours active, mais en déperdition d'énergie, répondit ce dernier, alors on s'en occupe. C'est pour ça qu'on a amené le génie avec nous.

Ledit génie, un jeune homme un peu effacé mais dont le casque était affublé, comparé aux autres, d'une visière connectée à l'infocom de la navette, avec un micro intégré – était-ce utile de préciser qu'il n'était pas armé ? – leur adressa un regard et un sourire. Il était en sueur sous sa combinaison bien trop grande pour lui.

- Les autres dieux ont pu joindre Athéna ? demanda de nouveau Hicks.

Son lieutenant lui adressa cette fois un regard, à la fois reconnaissant et fier. Dwayne Hicks, qu'il avait pris sous son aile alors qu'il n'était qu'un petit garçon de dix ans, était bien parti pour suivre ses traces, et même plus. Un haut poste gradé et prestigieux l'attendait au sein de l'Alliance, il en était certain.

- Non, répondit-il de sa voix rauque. Aucun contact n'a pu être établi.

- Mais le Sanctuaire est toujours actif ? demanda encore Hicks.

- Du peu d'informations que nous avons pu récolter, oui. Les communications ont été détruites, tout simplement. C'est aussi pour ça que le petit génie est là, pour les rétablir.

Nouveau regard, nouveau sourire de la part dudit petit génie.

Voilà sans doute pourquoi les hommes de l'institut sud n'avaient plus donné signe de vie. Mais tout de même, c'était étrange. Pourquoi ne pas passer par le canal d'urgence de l'Alliance pour signaler la panne ? Le soldat Hicks fronça les sourcils. Son lieutenant, tout comme ses compagnons d'armes, semblaient croire que les tutélaires allaient leur ouvrir les portes de l'institut, un sourire désolé aux lèvres. Mais lui-même en doutait. Il était persuadé qu'une tragédie avait eu lieu.

Sous ses pieds, les vrombissements du moteur tétra de leur navette semblèrent lui donner raison. Au même moment, une voix au-dessus de leur tête annonça depuis des haut-parleurs :

« _Procédure d'atterrissage engagée, on boucle sa ceinture mes mignonnes !_ »

Il y eut quelques protestations indignées à l'écoute du surnom collectivement donné par le pilote de la navette, mais le lieutenant les fit vite taire d'une petite insulte. Toujours dans ses réflexions, Hicks boucla machinalement sa ceinture de sécurité.

S'il était bel et bien arrivé quelque chose à l'institut, ainsi qu'aux tutélaires, et, pourquoi pas, au Docteur Kido, peut-être tenait-il là une chance inespérée de dévoiler, par le biais d'Icare, ce que l'Alliance trafiquait d'illégal sur Terre.

Il coula un regard discret sur son lieutenant qui, se tenant vaillamment aux parois de la navette, prenait l'air de celui qui n'était pas du tout incommodé par les violentes secousses et vibrations qui faisaient trembler la carcasse de métal toute entière. Il devait beaucoup à cet homme, évidemment, et il ne manquerait pas de le décevoir lorsqu'il apprendrait qu'en secret il trahissait le Corps Diplomatique auquel il appartenait. Mais Dwayne Hicks était bien décidé à le faire. Au nom de la liberté de tous les Produits utilisés par l'Alliance.

Dans une secousse, la navette se posa sur le sol aride et poussiéreux, puis poussa un soupir de soulagement vrombissant. L'énorme porte lourde et bardée de métal renforcé s'ouvrit sans un bruit, à peine un souffle, et la lumière rouge de l'énorme soleil inonda l'habitacle. Tous les hommes se couvrirent les yeux.

- On se déploie ! hurla le lieutenant avec autorité. Hicks devant, avec Gallager, Brown et Andrews. Sur la gauche, je veux DiStefano aux commandes, avec Drake, McGann et Hudson. Sur la droite en sentinelle : Lambert, Parker, Pérez et Shaw. Les autres à l'arrière avec moi. Go, go, go !

Les hommes s'élancèrent hors de l'habitacle fumant et encore glacé de la navette qui venait d'atterrir, Dwayne Hicks en première ligne.

Chaleur torride. Poussière suffocante. Odeur de pierre brûlante et de sable en feu. Hicks respira à pleins poumons et son cœur s'emballa. Il posait enfin les pieds sur Terre, le berceau de l'Humanité.

Très vite, la visière de son casque en kevlar se teinta de noir pour protéger ses yeux des rayons agressifs de l'astre du jour, ce qu'il regretta presque. Le paysage devint gris devant lui, aussi terne que les paysages lunaires auxquels il était habitué. Néanmoins, il avança en position défensive, retirant d'un geste du pouce la sécurité de son fusil à impulsion. Sous ses doigts, il sentit la charge neutron s'activer et commencer à chauffer.

En quelques minutes, les hommes se mirent en position, entourant la tour immense et grise à quelques pas de distance les uns des autres, dans une position parfaite d'attaque et de défense qu'ils avaient appris durant leur entraînement à l'école des Corps Diplomatiques de l'Alliance. Silence.

Le grand édifice devant eux, entouré d'une grille électrique à fils chauffant, était silencieux et sombre. Aucune fumée ne s'élevait de sa cheminée, au sommet, mais, à quelques pas de Dwayne Hicks, se faisait entendre un bourdonnement continu depuis le groupe électrogène, signe que l'édifice, ou tout du moins une partie, était toujours sous-tension. Voilà pourquoi la chambre froide fonctionnait toujours.

- Au rapport ! beugla la voix autoritaire du lieutenant dans leurs oreillettes.

- R.A.S, répondit aussitôt Hicks avec un coup d'œil furtif de droite et de gauche. L'électrogène est toujours sous-tension lieutenant.

- Bien ! Lambert ?!

- R.A.S lieutenant !

- DiStefano ?

- Porte coupe-feu ouverte lieutenant !

Silence.

« _Merde !_ » pensa Hicks, les dents serrées.

Il le savait. Il l'avait senti. Quelque chose de terrible était arrivé.

- Très bien ! reprit le lieutenant avec un flegme et une efficacité redoutable. En avant je veux Hicks, DiStefano, Drake et Hudson. Les autres en renfort, formation en colonne et fusil à impulsion prêt à faire feu. Et on ouvre l'œil les enfants !

Les soldats obéirent avec rapidité et compétence. Hicks, le premier, pénétra dans la tour par la porte de secours ouverte.

Ils avaient tous étudiés les plans avant cette mission, et Hicks se souvenait parfaitement de la disposition de chacune des salles, et la forme des couloirs y menant. Sans hésitation, il se lança dans celui qui s'étirait devant lui. Sombre. Lugubre. Silencieux. Sur la cinquantaine de néons sensés l'éclairer, seuls quatre fonctionnaient encore correctement, plus deux autres qui clignotaient à intervalles irréguliers. Percevant l'obscurité gênante, l'infocom de son casque s'adapta et l'intensificateur de lumière éclaira sa visière, lui permettant de mieux voir. Ce silence et cette absence n'était pas normale.

- On se déploie dans les étages les enfants ! lança la voix sûre de leur lieutenant, qui ne perdait rien de leur progression grâce à une caméra intégrée à leur casque. Hicks, DiStefano, Drake et Hudson en tête, les autres sécurisent les étages contrôlés.

De nouveau, les soldats obéirent. Le rez-de-chaussée servait d'entrepôt : réserve de nourriture, épuration d'eau, chaudière à combustion fusion, lingerie, garage, et il vit même, jetée dans un coin au détriment des règles de conservation, des combinaisons thermiques défectueuses ou abîmées. Ici, apparemment, il ne s'y était rien passé. Très vite, les hommes montèrent au premier étage. Là, ce fut tout autre chose.

Lorsqu'il vit le premier corps, Hicks resta paralysé quelques secondes, le temps pour son camarade DiStefano de le rejoindre.

- Putain de merde ! lâcha ce-dernier sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Ils avancèrent. Plus lentement. Une dizaine de corps gisaient au sol, démembrés, éventrés, dévorés. Certains, dont les membres semblaient avoir été arrachés et jetés au loin, n'avaient même plus forme humaine. Derrière lui, Dwayne Hicks entendit l'un de ses compagnons d'armes rendre le peu que contenait son estomac. L'odeur de putréfaction dans l'air était intenable, de même que celle du sang vicié et de la chair pourrissante. Le sol et les murs étaient recouverts d'impact de fusil à impulsion et de profondes griffures.

- Confirmation visuelle exigée, ordonna la voix, plus sourde, du lieutenant dans leur oreillette.

- Des Aurochs, répondit DiStefano, y'a plus personne de vivant ici.

Incapable de dire un mot sans sentir un haut-le-cœur remonter dans sa gorge, Hicks préféra garder bouche close. Tous les tutélaires avaient été massacrés et dévorés vivants.

- Vous avez identifié le Docteur Kido ?

- Franchement lieutenant, répondit de nouveau DiStefano, c'est difficile d'identifier qui que ce soit, ici.

- Il faut en être sûr. Je veux que vous sécurisiez tous les étages de cet institut, en restant vigilant, les enfants. Ces putains de bêtes peuvent encore être là.

- Ça m'étonnerait, lança finalement Hicks, la bouche pâteuse. Ces créatures n'aiment que la viande fraîche, et tout ce qu'on a là est mort et pourris depuis vingt-cinq jours. Elles sont parties.

- On ouvre quand même l'œil !

- A vos ordres.

Les trois étages suivants furent sécurisés de la même façon et, chaque fois, les soldats trouvaient sur leur chemin des cadavres méconnaissables, restes de ce que fut le festin des Aurochs.

Très vite, Dwayne Hicks comprit la situation. Quelqu'un – un tutélaire, sans doute – avait mal refermé la porte coupe-feu du rez-de-chaussée, permettant à ces bêtes affamées, aux griffes aiguisées comme des couteaux d'acier, de pénétrer dans l'institut et de faire un carnage. Combien y en avait-il eu ? Certaines études avaient prouvé que les femelles se déplaçaient en groupe familiaux d'une vingtaine d'individus, alors que les mâles restaient solitaires et ne s'approchaient d'elles que pour les accouplements. Manifestement, seul un groupe de femelles menées par une matriarche était responsable de ce massacre. Et, à entendre ce silence pesant, elles semblaient effectivement être parties.

Hicks devança ses camarades au cinquième étage. Au sol ne se trouvait qu'un seul corps, et un coup d'œil au badge lui indiqua qu'il s'agissait d'un tutélaire du nom de Koruss Strakos. Relevant les yeux, il se figea. Une porte blindée de plomb se dressait face à lui, couverte de zébrures profondes. Néanmoins, il put encore y lire : « _Chambre froide. – 180°C. Protocole d'ouverture 137. Combinaison thermique 6v.2_ » Son cœur manqua un battement. Voilà. Il y était parvenu. La chambre froide.

Le canon du fusil pointé au sol, il s'avança, marchant dans le sang sec et noir. Aucun bruit. Pas même un vrombissement. S'étaient-ils tous trompés ? La chambre froide était-elle véritablement encore active ? Parvenu tout prêt du béton abîmé, il sentit son souffle devenir plus court et plus rapide, et un sourire étira ses lèvres. Là, derrière cette porte, se trouvaient des Produits manipulés illégalement par l'Alliance ; des Produits qu'il avait le devoir de libérer.

Mais il lui fallait faire vite. Aussi silencieux qu'une ombre, il déposa son fusil à impulsion sur un bureau où s'entassait une paperasse dérangée. Il se pencha. L'ordinateur accepta de s'allumer, aussi rapide et efficace qu'il devait l'être, et le sourire de Hicks se fit plus grand. D'une poche secrète de sa combinaison en kevlar, il sortit un traceur USB à connexion d'ondes radios astronomiques, et le connecta à la machine.

Durant les minutes qui suivirent, il s'évertua à copier tous les fichiers d'études, et toutes les mises à jour de l'infocom de l'institut, avant de récupérer le traceur et de lancer ensuite une connexion par ORA. De par la distance, son traceur mit plusieurs minutes à se connecter au récepteur voulu, mais y parvint tout de même. Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa des lèvres de Dwayne Hicks.

Il déposa son traceur bien à plat à côté de son fusil à impulsion et parcourut les différents protocoles présents dans l'ordinateur avant de trouver le bon. Il l'actionna. A l'intérieur de la chambre froide, la température était déjà de moins dix-neuf degrés Celsius, à peine suffisante pour la survie des Produits, mais tout à fait supportable pour un homme qui ne portait pas de combinaison. Il mit le protocole en route. Et la lourde porte de plomb s'ouvrit.

Du brouillard se forma lorsque l'air froid de l'intérieur de la chambre entra en contact avec l'air brûlant de l'extérieur, mais le soldat Hicks s'avança tout de même. Son cœur battait la chamade. Très vite, la brume compacte se dissipa et les caissons furent visibles, recouverts de gouttelettes d'eau froide. Il en compta dix. Dix Produits retenus illégalement par l'Alliance. L'excitation le rendait fébrile. Lentement, il tendit la main et essuya le verre glacé de l'un des caissons. Un coup d'œil au moniteur lui indiqua le chiffre 3, et il regarda à l'intérieur du caisson. Une joie pure fit faire des saltos à son cœur à l'intérieur de sa poitrine.

Au même moment, une alarme stridente retentit et le fit sursauter. Il se tourna d'un quart vers la gauche, les sourcils froncés, et se raidit. Sur le moniteur de l'un des caissons, sur lequel était écrit le chiffre cinq, brillait une lumière rouge et intense, suivit de la phrase : « _Danger. Ref protocole 29._ » Il sentit son cœur s'emballer. Lui qui connaissait la liste des protocoles par cœur depuis que les Icaris l'avaient placé sur cette mission, su de quoi il retournait. Le protocole vingt-neuf avait été rédigé en cas de réveil d'un Produit. Ce qui signifiait que celui qui se trouvait dans le caisson cinq était en danger de mort.

Cependant, à peine Dwayne Hicks eut-il fait un pas en direction dudit caisson, qu'un effroyable rugissement retentit dans toute l'institut, suivit d'une dizaine d'autres. Tout son corps se crispa.

- Auroch ! hurla l'un de ses camarades dans son oreillette.

Au-dessus de lui, il entendit très nettement le bruit brûlant d'un tir de neutron, suivit de celui de l'impact. Puis d'un autre rugissement. Le soldat DiStefano semblait l'avoir précédé au sixième étage, et il se retrouvait seul face à la plus terrible des créatures de ce monde.

Immédiatement, Hicks se rua hors de la chambre froide, puis prit une position de tir avant de se souvenir qu'il avait laissé son fusil à impulsion sur le bureau. Il se fustigea intérieurement de cette terrible erreur. La première leçon des professeurs de l'école des Corps Diplomatiques consistait pourtant à leur répéter jusqu'à plus soif qu'ils ne devaient jamais, jamais !, se séparer de leurs armes en terrain hostile.

D'autres tirs en rafale raisonnèrent dans tout l'institut, suivis de rugissements par dizaine. Les Aurochs étaient toujours là. Et Hicks savait pourquoi : l'alarme du caisson cinq de la chambre froide devait sans doute s'allumer à intervalle régulier, ce qui avait contraint les bêtes à rester, car elles étaient attirées par le bruit avant tout. Dans son oreillette se firent alors entendre les voix de ses camarades surpris par le nombre et par l'attaque brutale des carnivores :

- Elles nous ont encerclés !

- Abattez-les putain ! Abattez-moi ces saletés de bestioles !

- Renforts au troisième étage ! Amenez des renforts !

Un grognement figea Hicks sur place, alors qu'il était encore à deux mètres de son fusil. Au même moment, la voix du lieutenant s'éleva dans son casque :

- Tenez bon les enfants, on arrive !

Mais Dwayne Hicks savait qu'il était trop tard pour lui, car les carnivores semblaient avoir envahis tous les étages inférieurs, de ce qu'il pouvait en entendre. De plus, sur le seuil de la porte se tenait un Auroch plus grand et plus massif que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. C'était la première fois que le soldat de vingt-six ans m'était les pieds sur Terre, c'était donc la première fois qu'il croisait l'une de ces abominables transformations génétiques, fruit de nombreuses recherches dans les laboratoires terriens de l'Alliance, mais il en avait déjà vu des représentations holographiques. Seulement, il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça.

Face à lui, troublée par l'odeur de putréfaction du seul corps déchiqueté présent dans la pièce, et par les bruits de lutte aux étages inférieurs, la bête releva sa tête difforme et massive et huma profondément l'air, ses oreilles se tournant dans tous les sens. Immobile et silencieux, Hicks jeta un coup d'œil à son fusil à impulsion, resté sur le bureau, avant de regarder de nouveau l'Auroch.

Il réfléchit alors aux divers possibilités qui s'offraient à lui : s'il se jetait sur son fusil pour se débarrasser de la bête – en espérant viser juste d'un seul coup – il se retrouverait ensuite face à tout un groupe attiré par le bruit de son tir. Tout à son combat, qu'il était sûr de perdre vu le nombre de carnivores présents dans la tour, il serait obligé de laisser la porte de la chambre froide ouverte, et alors l'alarme du caisson cinq attirerait les Aurochs, condamnant les Produits encore en vie. Ou alors, il délaissait son fusil au profit du clavier de l'ordinateur, sur lequel il n'aurait qu'à appuyer sur la touche F8 pour lancer le protocole de fermeture de la porte blindée. Pour lui, c'était tout réfléchit.

Un hurlement gargouillant d'agonie raisonna dans son oreillette au moment où il se jetait sur le clavier de l'ordinateur. Entendant le bruit de ses pas, l'Auroch s'élança, un filet de bave jaunâtre aux coins des lèvres. Hicks appuya sur la touche. Attrapa son fusil à impulsion et fit volte-face.

Le carnivore lui tomba dessus et il poussa un hurlement de douleur effroyable en sentant les griffes de métal lui ouvrir le ventre de droite à gauche. Les crocs immenses du prédateur se plantèrent ensuite dans sa gorge, lui arrachant la glotte et la trachée d'un seul mouvement. Ses mains se crispèrent de souffrance et son doigt appuya sur la gâchette. Le tir de neutron explosa dans une gerbe de flammes bleues et transperça la bête, qui rugit et s'effondra.

Le sang rouge de Dwayne Hicks, qui mourut au bout de quelques secondes, se mêla à celui, noir comme de l'encre, de l'Auroch, qui mit plus de temps à se vider de ses viscères. Dans un souffle lourd, de la brume se formant à nouveau, la porte blindée de la chambre froide se referma, et l'alarme se tut.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le lieutenant dépêché en mission par l'Alliance hurlait au pilote de la navette de fermer les portes et de lancer le décollage. Il était furieux. Sur les vingt soldats expérimentés et justement préparés à ce genre de mission qu'il avait emmené avec lui, seuls sept s'en étaient sortis. Il dit alors, avec fureur, alors que la navette décollait :

- Arrosez-moi ce putain de merdier !

Le feu et la taille des flammes qui résultat de cet ordre sembla incendier le ciel.

* * *

><p>Bonjour les enfants ! Comment allez-vous en ces temps troublés ? Moi j'ai pas trop la forme personnellement ...<p>

Bref. Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Si vous avez bien tout suivi, je pense que vous devriez commencer à comprendre de quoi il s'agit exactement ;)

Prochain chapitre : "Et au loin, la fumée". Là, encore du mystère ...

Ici, j'ai rendu un petit hommage à mon personnage masculin préféré de science-fiction au cinéma : Dwayne Hicks, qui apparait dans "_Alien, le retour_", et est interprété par Michael Biehn (celui-là même qui joue Kyle Reese dans _Terminator 1_)

Voilà. C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Merci de vos reviews pour les chapitres précédents, je suis très touchée et très heureuse de vous voir si intrigués par cette fic :)

Rendez-vous le 20 ;)

Ps : aujourd'hui et à jamais, je suis Charlie. Et vous ?


	6. 5 Et au loin, la fumée

**5**

**Et au loin, la fumée**

_Au même moment …_

_« Arr … tu sais … ien … n'a pas l'…oit. »_

_« …as le … oit de … ? »_

_« C'est in…it par les … de l'A…iance ! »_

_« Ess… en …pêcher. »_

_« Arrête. S'il … plait … Nous …mes pas … même fa… et c'est interdit. »_

_« C'est in … en … un homme et … femme. Et … sommes deux hommes. »_

_« Mais … il n'y a pas plus différents que nous … »_

Aiolia se réveilla. Surprit de s'être endormi, il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, gêné par la luminosité rouge, avant de regarder autour de lui. Tous ses camarades étaient là, dont certains, comme lui quelques secondes plus tôt, dormaient, mis à part quelques récalcitrants : Sion, par exemple, occupé à soigner Angelo comme il le pouvait. Sa blessure n'était pas aussi profonde que tous l'avaient craint, mais la chaleur et la boue n'aidant pas à la guérison, elle s'était rapidement, et dangereusement, infectée. Les bords de la plaie étaient boursouflés, et Angelo avait les yeux rouges de fièvre, mais il ne disait rien. Pas même lorsque Sion le soignait, bien qu'il soit évident qu'il souffre. Il gardait le silence. Aiolia détourna le regard, impressionné, malgré lui, par le courage de son camarade, et glissa sur toute la troupe un regard sombre et encore ensommeillé. Ils étaient tous couverts de plaques de boue séchées qui les faisaient ressembler à des statues en terre cuite mouvantes.

Milo était assis à quelques mètres de lui, occupé à rafistoler son baluchon en peau de nonne-poilue, tout en veillant sur le sommeil de Camus qui, allongé à ses côtés, dormait profondément, confiant. Aiolia se redressa et marcha vers eux. Tout son corps fourbu et ankylosé lui pesait, mais il se sentait toujours ainsi chaque fois qu'il se réveillait. En tout cas, depuis qu'il était revenu à lui dans ce désert rouge après avoir dormi si longtemps …

Milo releva la tête, le regarda approcher et sourit. Aiolia ne s'était jamais réellement excusé de l'altercation qu'il y avait eu entre eux au sujet de Shaka – et, par extension, de Misty – mais il savait que c'était inutile. Milo lui avait déjà pardonné, si tant est qu'il y ait vraiment quelque chose à pardonner. Entre eux, les choses étaient redevenues à peu près normales.

- Bien roupillé ? lui demanda Milo une fois qu'il se fut installé à ses côtés.

- Comme d'hab, lui répondit Aiolia en soupirant. J'ai l'impression d'avoir pris un coup de marteau sur la tête.

Milo sourit. A ses côtés, Camus était immobile, le torse se soulevant à un rythme régulier. Aiolia lui adressa un rapide regard. Rêvait-il ? Comme lui, faisait-il des rêves obscurs et insensés ?

C'était nouveau pour lui, car, avant, chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, c'était pour plonger dans l'obscurité la plus profonde et la plus dense, pour ne s'en réveiller ensuite que plus alourdi et incertain. A présent, c'était différent. Il rêvait. C'était confus et indistinct, et il ne voyait jamais rien d'autre qu'un noir intense mais, ce dont il était certain, c'est qu'il entendait des voix. Deux voix, très exactement, et parmi elles se trouvait la sienne. Mais à qui appartenait la seconde ? Il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir jamais entendue. Et une autre chose le taraudait : il était presque certain que ces rêves, qui étaient en fait des souvenirs, ne venaient pas du Sanctuaire. Mais alors, d'où provenaient-ils ?

Voilà pourquoi il n'avait osé en parler. Il avait l'impression que son esprit vagabondait. Il avait l'impression, en terme plus simple, de perdre la tête.

- Z'avez vu ça ?! lança une voix vive derrière eux.

D'un même mouvement, Aiolia et Milo se retournèrent. Le premier fronça les sourcils, inquiet et intrigué, alors que l'autre, moins prudent, se levait déjà, sans s'éloigner trop de Camus toutefois.

Au loin, très loin, une colonne de fumée. Noire et compacte, bien visible sur cet horizon rouge et brun, il était impossible de ne pas la voir. Alerté par la voix de Cappella, qui, debout et la main en visière devant les yeux, avait été le premier à la voir, tous se turent et tournèrent le regard vers cette nouveauté.

- Un incendie ? questionna Milo sans trop y croire.

Le cœur d'Aiolia s'excita. Il n'y avait rien que de la roche autour d'eux, rien qui puisse prendre feu. Alors, qu'il y ait un incendie là-bas signifiait sans doute qu'il y avait une activité humaine. Il se redressa à son tour, troublé, et manqua tomber lorsque ses yeux se voilèrent brièvement. L'espoir naissait encore si facilement en lui. Car là-bas, devant lui, se manifestait sans doute la seule trace d'une présence humaine dans ce monde détruit.

- Impossible ! lança Dohko. C'est peut-être …

- Non, coupa Sion d'un ton sec. C'est juste le signe qu'une autre tour est tombée.

Silence. Aiolia serra les mâchoires, les poings, et fronça les sourcils. Tous les regards convergèrent vers le seul homme du groupe dans les yeux duquel ne se lisait aucun espoir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? lui demanda Milo, de la déception dans la voix.

Sion soupira, manifestement désolé par avance des mots qu'il allait prononcer, mais répondit tout de même :

- La première fois que j'ai vu ça, j'ai marché longtemps dans sa direction, et c'est là que j'ai trouvé Cappella, Misty, Dante, Algol, Sirius … La seconde fois, on s'y est rendu ensemble et on a trouvé les suivants : Saga et tous les autres. Et, la troisième fois, c'était pour vous.

Son regard glissa de Dohko à Milo, puis Aiolia, Mû, Aldébaran et Shaka. Tous étaient silencieux.

- Une tour, tu dis ? questionna finalement Dohko.

- Oui, répondit Sion en se tournant vers la colonne de fumée. Ils mettent le feu avant de partir, et ils abandonnent derrière eux ce qu'ils ne peuvent, ou ne veulent …

- Qui ça « ils » ?! coupa Aiolia avec vivacité.

Tout près de lui, juste derrière Milo, Camus se réveilla en sursaut. Immédiatement, il chercha son compagnon qui le rassura d'un regard. Celui de Sion était impénétrable. Il fixait Aiolia comme s'il tentait de sonder son esprit, et un très mince sourire étira ses lèvres. S'il y en avait un pour aller au fond des choses, c'était bien Aiolia.

- Je l'ignore, répondit-il. Ceux qui nous ont mis là, sans doute.

Aiolia ne répondit pas, mais, lorsqu'il regarda de nouveau la colonne de fumée, l'espoir avait laissé la place à la haine dans ses yeux bleus.

- Alors ça veut dire qu'on va en trouver d'autres ? demanda Cappella dans un froncement de sourcils.

- J'en doute pas une seconde, répondit Sion, reste à savoir qui …

Nouveau silence. La plupart d'entre eux écarquillèrent les yeux, d'autres froncèrent les sourcils, mais tous regardaient à présent l'incendie lointain avec une lueur nouvelle dans le regard. Finalement, le seul à oser poser la bonne question fut Dohko :

- Ce seraient eux, tu crois ?

- On doit se mettre en route maintenant, lança Sion en feignant de ne pas l'avoir entendu. L'odeur de la fumée et la chaleur du feu éloigne généralement assez efficacement les Crochefers, mais ça attire les chats-teignes. Il faut qu'on les trouve avant que ces bestioles ne les trouvent. Réveillez les autres.

Tous obéirent. Milo aida Camus à se relever et, tout près d'eux, Aiolia entendit la respiration laborieuse et rauque du plus faible, auquel il accorda un bref regard. Son corps aminci tremblait mais, Milo le soutenant, il parvenait sans trop de peine à rester debout. Très vite, Aiolia s'éloigna, car son irritation nourrissait sa colère. Son ami se mettait en danger pour aider Camus. Et si un Crochefer attaquait ? Il se laisserait dévorer pour le sauver ? Il détourna le regard. Croisa celui d'Albiore et tourna vivement la tête. Chaque fois qu'il le regardait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ce moment où il avait délibérément choisi de ne pas aider Shaka, et où Albiore, il en était certain, l'avait vu.

D'un autre côté, cette honte qu'il éprouvait chaque fois qu'il y repensait le rassurait. Cela signifiait qu'il n'était pas devenu totalement insensible et que, malgré lui, il s'en voulait d'avoir osé faire ça à l'un de ses camarades. Mais cela durerait-il ? Finirait-il un jour par devenir totalement inhumain ? Aiolia prit une grande inspiration, tentant de combattre cette nouvelle peur qui, vicieuse, s'insinuait en lui. Il passa le bras dans l'anse de sa gibecière, la calla contre son torse, puis s'assura que l'aiguille s'y trouvait toujours, tout à côté de deux lanières de viande d'iguane séchée.

Très vite, toute la troupe fut debout et prête à reprendre la route. Sion prit la tête de la procession, avec Dohko, et tous les suivirent dans un brouhaha un peu excité, auquel le meneur mit rapidement un terme. Il leur fallait être silencieux, car le danger était partout, et Sion craignait que les Crochefers ne soient pas bien loin. Cela faisait un certain temps qu'ils n'avaient pas croisé d'autres animaux, ce qui pouvait signifier deux choses : soit ils se terraient à l'approche de la nuit, soit ils se cachaient car les prédateurs n'étaient pas loin. Et Sion ne saurait dire laquelle de ces deux hypothèses était la plus terrifiante. Sans compter que, de ce fait, aucun des chasseurs de la troupe n'avaient pu attraper quoi que ce soit. Personne n'avait rien avalé depuis l'iguane, dont quelques-uns gardaient encore quelques restes séchés dans leurs sacs. Finalement, un peu d'espoir s'alluma dans l'âme de Sion. Ils allaient peut-être trouver quelque chose dans cette tour. Ils le devaient.

Après un long moment de marche, Shaka finit par s'approcher d'Aiolia avec une telle discrétion qu'il ne l'entendit pas et ne put, de ce fait, l'éviter.

- Je ne t'en veux pas, lui dit-il dans un murmure. Pas du tout.

Aiolia le fixa avec colère et ne répondit pas.

- Misty n'a rien remarqué, reprit Shaka avec un calme imperturbable, et Albiore ne t'a absolument pas vu, j'en suis certain.

Toujours aucune réponse.

- En fait, c'est à eux que j'en veux. Parce que, le Crochefer ne m'a pas poussé Aiolia. J'ai fait exprès de tomber dans la crevasse.

Aiolia détourna le regard, le visage figé. Mais une boule douloureuse était remontée dans sa gorge, l'empêchant de déglutir. De l'endroit où il se tenait au moment de l'attaque de la bête, il avait cru que Misty tentait d'aider Shaka à remonter. Mais, en réalité, c'était Shaka qui tentait de repousser l'aide de Misty.

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

- Pour que tu arrêtes de te sentir coupable, répondit calmement son camarade.

Sans répondre, Aiolia accéléra le rythme de ses pas et distança facilement Shaka, jusqu'à parvenir à hauteur de Mû, qui ne s'éloignait jamais beaucoup d'Angelo. Sa tête le brûlait et ses oreilles bourdonnaient désagréablement. Dans son esprit raisonna de nouveau cette voix qu'il ne parvenait pas à reconnaître :

_« Mais … il n'y a pas plus différents que nous … »_

Non loin de lui, Aioros le suivait du regard, inquiet. A ses côtés, Saga le vit, ouvrit la bouche mais, ne trouvant pas ses mots, la referma. Que dire ? Que dire alors que lui aussi commençait à penser qu'Aiolia changeait dangereusement ?

Quelques pas derrière le groupe, Dante, Algol et Sirius, suivaient en parlant entre eux à voix basse.

- Misty est toujours avec lui, on ne pourra pas l'approcher, murmura Algol, puisqu'il est protégé. Ce grand connard d'Angelo est toujours dans le coin pour nous lorgner, et Saga non plus n'est jamais très loin. Pour Shaka, moi je dis que c'est trop dangereux.

- Ce sera Camus alors, sourit Dante, ou Geist.

- Impossible, coupa Sirius, elle et Cassios ne se quittent plus. Camus par contre …

- L'ennui c'est que pour l'attraper, il va falloir qu'on se débarrasse de Milo, argumenta Algol.

- Aucun problème, répliqua Dante d'un air satisfait.

...

_Sanctuaire d'Athéna, Palais du Pope …_

- Ça va ?

Shun soupira, leva les yeux au ciel, puis fixa Hyôga avant de répondre :

- Mais oui ça va ! Arrêtes de toujours me poser la même question, ça m'énerve !

- C'est justement pour ça que je te la pose, répliqua son camarade, d'ordinaire tu ne t'énerves jamais.

- T'as qu'à te dire que j'suis pas le frère d'Ikki pour rien !

Un sourire surpris étira les lèvres de Hyôga, mais son regard était inquiet. Face à lui, vêtu seulement d'un short bleu marine, Shun lui tournait le dos. Le soleil grec n'avait jamais été aussi agressif, et ils étaient tous en sueur sur le chantier de reconstruction de la maison de la Vierge, tous vêtu seulement d'un pantalon ou, comme Shun, d'un short.

Hyôga n'était plus le seul à souffrir de la chaleur, il le voyait bien, mais il était plus inquiet que les autres. Car, depuis peu, il faisait un cauchemar. Toujours le même. Immobilisé, glacé jusqu'aux os, incapable de crier et de bouger, il ne pouvait que voir autour de lui. Mais il n'y avait rien à regarder. Rien qu'une lueur verdâtre et floue qui l'enveloppait tout entier. Chaque fois qu'il se réveillait après ce cauchemar, il était en sueur et essoufflé, tous les muscles douloureux, comme s'il s'était réellement débattu. Il n'avait pas osé en parler. Car, plus il rêvait, et plus cela lui paraissait réel. Jusqu'à ce que ça l'obnubile totalement, même la journée.

Depuis qu'ils s'étaient tous deux aperçus que leur cosmos était hors d'usage, le temps semblait filer au ralenti. Les heures passaient plus lentement, et les jours paraissaient ne pas avoir de fin. Ils ignoraient si leurs autres camarades avaient le même problème mais Hyôga avait pu constater que ça n'était pas le cas de Marine, car il l'avait vu utiliser le sien alors qu'il courait vers le Palais du Pope pour tenter de trouver Shun après qu'il ait échoué à contacter Ikki. Ils n'en avaient donc parlé à personne. Enfin, pas tout à fait : ils avaient bien tenté d'évoquer ce gros problème avec Athéna, mais cette dernière s'était totalement retranchée dans ses appartements privés et n'en était plus sortie depuis. Et ils étaient dans l'incapacité de la joindre.

Afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons, Hyôga avait émis l'idée qu'ils continuent comme si de rien était jusqu'à ce que leur Déesse réapparaisse, en espérant que cela ne prenne pas trop de temps. Shun avait acquiescé, mais il avait peur, cela se voyait dans ses yeux d'émeraude d'ordinaire si confiants. S'inquiéter pour son camarade permettait à Hyôga, au moins durant quelques instants, de penser à autre chose. Il voyait bien qu'il changeait, et qu'il se sentait mal. La chaleur l'accablait également, certes, mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Shun semblait plus faible que d'habitude. Il semblait malade.

Un bruit de chute, pierre contre pierre, puis de roulement, attira l'attention du Chevalier du Cygne. Derrière lui, Ban, qui était tout de même l'un des plus costauds, venait de chuter. Essoufflé, tremblant, il tentait de se redresser, le corps recouvert de sueur et de frissons. La chaleur et l'épuisement commençaient à avoir raison d'eux.

- On va faire une pause, lança Jabu depuis un promontoire, il fait trop chaud pour continuer.

Tous ne purent que l'approuver. Hyôga, reconnaissant, soupira et partit s'assoir près de Shun qui, déjà installé sur un rocher, avait posé les coudes sur les genoux et tenait sa tête entre ses mains. Il semblait à bout de force. Pour ne pas l'énerver davantage, Hyôga garda le silence. Mais il était inquiet. En face d'eux, tous les autres paraissaient épuisés. Comme s'ils dormaient mal, eux aussi.

Assis à côté de Ban, Nachi poussa un soupir fatigué. Jabu se laissa tomber près de lui, et ils restèrent silencieux le temps de reprendre leur souffle. Finalement, ce fut Nachi qui prit la parole :

- C'est la première fois que je te vois aussi fatigué.

- J'dors mal, grommela Ban en lui jetant un regard vitreux.

- A cause de cette putain de chaleur, on dort tous très mal ! l'appuya Jabu.

- Non, c'est pas ça. Je fais des cauchemars.

Silence. Jabu regarda Ban. Nachi regarda Jabu. Ban leur adressa un regard à l'un puis à l'autre.

- Vous aussi ? demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

Il n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse. Car il savait. Oui, eux aussi faisaient le même cauchemar. Et eux aussi pensaient être trop épuisés mentalement et physiquement pour utiliser leur cosmos. Mais, en réalité, ils se voilaient la face. L'épuisement n'avait rien à y voir. Leur force vive avait tout simplement disparu.

- Ce qui m'inquiète, lança Hyôga en jetant un regard à Shun, qui n'avait pas bougé, c'est qu'on n'a aucune nouvelle de Shiryu.

Shun ne répondit pas. Son corps en sueur était recouvert de chair de poule. Hyôga fronça les sourcils.

- Ni d'Ikki d'ailleurs, reprit-il doucement. Ça serait pas mal s'ils revenaient tous les deux. Je pensais qu'on pourrait avoir besoin … Shun ?

Ce-dernier, toujours sans rien dire, venait de se lever. Il tremblait. Violemment. Il fit quelques pas, le visage levé vers le ciel, la bouche grande ouverte. Comme s'il cherchait son air. Pourtant, il ne semblait pas paniqué, simplement ailleurs. Le cœur de Hyôga se contracta de peur. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Shun ? appela-t-il de nouveau.

Jabu, Ban et Nachi, avaient tourné la tête vers eux, silencieux. Eux aussi voyaient bien qu'il se passait quelque chose d'inquiétant. Quelques secondes se déroulèrent ainsi, terriblement lentes ; Shun fit quelques pas supplémentaires, puis s'écroula. Il ne trébucha pas, ne se laissa pas choir sur le sol dur. Non. Il tomba lourdement, d'un seul mouvement ample, comme si quelqu'un, en appuyant sur un bouton, avait éteint son esprit et son corps. Comme un appareil complexe qu'on aurait débranché.

Hyôga fut immédiatement debout, la vue trouble. Les trois autres aussi s'étaient redressés pour se ruer dans sa direction, inquiets. Ichi et Geki, qui s'étaient mis à l'ombre bien plus loin, furent eux aussi très vite debout. Hyôga se laissa tomber à genoux près de son ami et le retourna sur le dos. Il avait les yeux ouverts et des mèches de cheveux s'étaient collés à son visage et ses épaules à cause de la sueur. Hyôga porta la main à son front. La retira immédiatement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? lui demanda Ban, essoufflé.

- Il est glacé, répondit Hyôga dans un souffle.

Puis il le secoua en l'appelant, d'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus brutalement, mais son camarade n'eut aucune réaction. Hyôga se figea.

L'expression du visage de Shun était décontractée, lointaine. Et plus aucune lueur ne brillait dans ses yeux verts.

Comme Seiya.

...

_Bien loin de là …_

On lui avait assuré, en le transférant ici voilà bien des années, qu'il s'agissait d'une promotion dont bien d'autres colons rêvaient, et qu'après avoir rempli cette mission, toutes les portes de l'Alliance lui seraient ouvertes. Et puis, qui ne désirait pas poser enfin les pieds sur Terre, la planète qui avait vu naître la race Humaine ? Il avait donc accepté. De toute façon, il était impossible pour lui de refuser, car sinon, les portes sensées s'ouvrir se seraient fermées à jamais.

Il pensait passer ici les années les plus ennuyeuses de sa vie, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin il retourne chez lui. Après tout, il n'y avait là rien de compliquer à superviser la surveillance de quelques Produits gardés sur Terre sous forme de glaçons, et de garder un contact constant mais distant avec les autres Instituts. Tout devait se dérouler paisiblement, sans problème d'aucune sorte. Du moins, cela aurait dû. Mais les choses avaient changé voilà près de trente jours terriens, depuis que l'Institut sud ne donnait plus aucune nouvelle. Et les choses s'étaient encore aggravées lorsque, cinq jours plus tôt, un régiment entier de soldats des Corps Diplomatiques avait été décimé par une troupe d'Auroch, alors qu'ils étaient partis porter secours aux tutélaires ainsi qu'au Docteur Kido. Depuis lors, chacun y allait de ses propres suppositions mais, de ce qu'il en avait retenu c'était que, de l'avis général, le Sanctuaire était perdu.

Enfin, la liaison par ORA de son infocom personnel aboutie, et le Docteur Jonasson se redressa dans son siège. Ayons l'air présentable. Après un silence ponctué seulement de grésillements lointains, la silhouette floue de son supérieur hiérarchique à l'Alliance, sur la colonie lunaire, apparut devant lui. La petite forme humaine se forma devant lui, projection holographique lointaine de quelques trente centimètres de haut. Ainsi, l'homme lui apparaissait bien moins impressionnant qu'en vrai, mais cela n'empêcha pas le stress de faire trembler sa voix.

- Monsieur le Dicteur ! dit-il avant de déglutir.

- Docteur Jonasson, répliqua ledit Directeur avec gravité, mon secrétaire m'informe que vous souhaitiez me parler en privé. De quoi s'agit-il ?

- Oui. Hum … euh … en vérité, j'essaie de vous joindre depuis des jours et …

- Allez au fait, Docteur.

- Oui. Pardon. Voilà, mon contrat indiquait clairement que j'étais engagé sur Terre pour cinq années terrestre, mais que si je le souhaitais, je pouvais demander une dérogation afin de mettre un terme audit contrat au bout de trois années de poste.

- Et alors ?

- Voilà … si j'ai bien calculé, cela fait aujourd'hui trois années, cinq mois et treize jours terrestres que je suis en poste, et j'aimerais savoir s'il était possible que … enfin je veux dire … j'aimerais …

- Vous voulez une dérogation, c'est ça ?

- Oui. C'est ça Monsieur.

- Bien.

Silence. Il retint son souffle, suspendu aux lèvres de son supérieur, entrevoyant déjà une possibilité de retourner chez lui.

- Ecoutez-moi bien Docteur, reprit le Directeur avec autorité, les circonstances actuelles font qu'il est impossible d'accéder à cette requette.

- Mais ! Monsieur !

- Relisez votre contrat, Docteur. Il stipule clairement que, s'il est possible, une dérogation peut effectivement être accordée. Etes-vous au fait de ce qui se déroule en ce moment à l'Institut sud, Docteur Jonasson ?

- Oui, bien sûr !

- Et vous voudriez que nous placions un autre Docteur à votre place ? Un homme qui ne sache rien de ce qu'il s'est déroulé, un homme à qui devra être accordé un temps d'adaptation, alors que la situation est au plus mal ?

- Non ! Enfin je …

- Etes-vous au courant de l'échec de la mission de secours qui a été envoyée à l'Institut sud, Docteur ?

- Oui …

- Et vous me demandez une dérogation ? Ecoutez-moi bien. Si vous ne faites pas correctement votre travail, soyez sûr que je torpillerais votre carrière à l'Alliance, est-ce que c'est assez clair ?!

- Oui.

- Bien. Maintenant, je comprends que vous ayez peur, c'est un sentiment tout à fait compréhensible et naturel, mais rassurez-vous j'ai pris des dispositions. L'un de nos Docteur les plus talentueux, qui a travaillé des années à stimuler des Produits sur une colonie Ioniennes, vient de vous êtes envoyés en renfort et prendra les commandes à vos côtés, vous devrez l'aider à rapidement prendre ses marques et lui expliquer ce qu'il se passe. Quant à ce qu'on attend de lui, il est assez compétent pour le découvrir lui-même.

- Un autre Docteur ?! Mais, Monsieur !

- Il est déjà en route. Nous l'avons mis à bord de notre toute nouvelle navette, il n'en existe qu'un seul exemplaire pour l'instant et nous attendons beaucoup de ce prototype. C'est la toute première navette de transport colonisatrice qui soit à la fois totalement autonome en ce qui concerne le réapprovisionnement, les modules de survie, ainsi que l'armement. Comme vous vous en doutez, il s'agit donc d'une mission de la dernière chance.

- J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre, Monsieur.

- C'est ce que je craignais.

Le Docteur Jonasson déglutit une nouvelle fois et sentit la honte faire rougir ses joues. C'était tout de même injuste que son supérieur le traite de cette façon, alors qu'il n'était responsable de rien ! Ce qui s'était produit à l'Institut sud n'était en rien sa faute, seul le Docteur Kido avait précipité la chute du Sanctuaire, tout ça parce qu'il n'avait pas été capable de correctement surveiller ses tutélaires !

- Ecoutez-moi bien attentivement, reprit le Directeur sans se départir de son autorité un peu agacée, si le Docteur Solo juge, au bout de quelques jours, que les Produits sont perdus, l'armement de la navette Pacifitia sera utilisé pour purifier toute la zone. Toute la zone, vous m'entendez ?

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Donc votre Institut sera également rayé de la carte. C'est entendu ?

- Mais Monsieur ! L'Institut nord fonctionne à merveille ! Les Produit sont sains et correctement stimulés !

- Vous pensez bien que je le sais, ça ! Seulement, si des Produits défectueux vagabondent en liberté, nous n'avons pas d'autres choix. De toute façon, ce sont les ordres, et le Docteur Solo sera là pour vous les rappeler s'il juge la situation irrécupérable. Vous vous fierez à son jugement.

Silence. Le Docteur Jonasson ne répondit pas, les mâchoires serrées par l'indignation.

- Vous m'avez bien entendu ? lui demanda son supérieur.

- Oui Monsieur.

- Bien. Le Docteur Solo est déjà en route, il sera là d'ici deux jours.

Le lien par ORA fut rompu et le Docteur Jonasson se retrouva seul dans son bureau, à ruminer tout ce qui venait de lui être dit.

Et tout ce qu'il lui restait de cet entretien, c'est qu'il venait de perdre son autorité.

* * *

><p>Coucou ! Comment vont mes petits esquimaux ? Moi c'est pas la forme, j'ai une grosse angine, c'est douloureux :(<p>

J'suis pas mécontente d'être arrivé jusqu'au bout de ce chapitre! Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ?

Prochain chapitre : "La Tour et ses 10 occupants" les choses vont s'accélérer grandement et, cette fois, ce sera un chapitre centré presque uniquement sur les survivants ... oui, mais lesquels ? XD

Bisous bisous mes amies :)


	7. 6 La Tour et ses 10 occupants

**6**

**La Tour et ses 10 occupants**

_Sanctuaire, infirmerie du Palais du Pope …_

D'un geste doux et précautionneux, Marine passa le gant mouillé d'eau fraîche sur le front de Shun. Qui n'eut aucune réaction. Elle soupira derrière son masque, inquiète, puis chercha le poult du garçon à son poignet. Faible et lent, à peine présent. Avec douceur, la jeune femme repoussa une mèche de cheveux du visage de Shun, tout en scrutant ses traits, en quête d'une quelconque réaction. Tout en sachant que c'était inutile. Avec Seiya aussi, les premiers jours, elle avait espéré, cherché, attendu. Maintenant, elle espérait pour Shun. Pour Hyôga. Pour Shiryu.

Son visage, caché derrière le masque de métal, scruta la pièce blanche et silencieuse. Allongés, tout comme Shun, sur des lits aux draps parfaitement pliés, les Chevaliers du Cygne et du Dragon regardaient le plafond, immobiles et silencieux. Quelques jours après Shun, Hyôga avait été retrouvé dans le même état, totalement catatonique, dans l'une des arènes d'entraînement. Alors Marine avait tenté de contacter le cosmos de Shiryu pour s'assurer de sa santé, malheureusement elle avait été incapable de le localiser, et c'est donc particulièrement inquiète qu'elle était partie pour les Cinq Pics, en Chine. Arrivée sur place, elle avait été accueillie par une Shunrei en larme et terrorisée, qui l'avait mené auprès de Shiryu, alors dans le même état que Shun et Hyôga. Comateux, immobile, silencieux, il respirait à peine. La jeune fille avait expliqué à Marine qu'il semblait être tombé malade quelques jours plus tôt ; d'abord des cauchemars, puis des terreurs nocturnes, des sués, des pertes de mémoires, puis son cosmos avait complètement disparu avant qu'il ne tombe dans le coma. Seule, incapable de contacter elle-même le Sanctuaire, Shunrei n'avait pu que prier et attendre que quelqu'un vienne.

Marine amena alors elle-même les deux jeunes gens au Sanctuaire, où les médecins du Palais les prirent rapidement en charge. Puis, aidée de Shina, elle s'était mise à la recherche d'Ikki, maître du vagabondage de par le monde. Malheureusement, comme pour Shiryu, elles réalisèrent toutes deux très vite que le cosmos du Chevalier du Phénix avait, lui aussi, disparu, et le jeune homme resta dès lors introuvable. Quelques groupes de jeunes gardes furent missionnés pour tenter de le retrouver, mais, jusqu'ici, aucun n'était revenu.

Depuis que Shiryu avait été ramené, le Sanctuaire était plongé dans la peur car personne ne comprenait ce qu'il se passait. Athéna, retranchée dans ses appartements, en pleine méditation semblait-il, était impossible à joindre et, étant désormais les plus hauts gradés, Marine et Shina avaient pris le commandement des opérations. L'ennui, c'est qu'aucune des deux ne savaient quoi faire, ni même à quoi ces trois comas étaient dus. Dans le cas de Seiya, elles avaient l'explication : face au Dieu Hadès, le Chevalier Pégase avait été très grièvement blessé et son esprit n'avait pas tenu le choc du voyage de retour hors des Enfers. Mais comment expliquer ce qui arrivait à Shun ? A Hyôga ? A Shiryu ? Et où était Ikki ? Pourquoi était-il introuvable et impossible à localiser ? Etait-ce une nouvelle attaque ? Quelqu'un qui tentait de s'en prendre à leur Déesse en mettant d'abord ses meilleurs Chevaliers hors-jeu ? Mais qui ? Qui avait le pouvoir de priver des Chevaliers Divins de leur cosmos, puis de leur faire perdre conscience ?

Marine n'en dormait plus. Elle craignait de voir arriver, à tout instant, des ennemis, que le Sanctuaire soit plongé dans l'horreur des batailles et de la violence, sans personne pour le protéger convenablement. Elle passait le plus clair de son temps dans l'infirmerie, guettant une réaction, un mouvement, quelque chose. Tout en sachant qu'il ne se passerait rien. Seiya, Shiryu, Hyôga et Shun, étaient loin, bien loin d'ici.

Une nouvelle fois, la jeune femme caressa le front de Shun. Sa peau était froide. Elle était seule dans la pièce, car Shunrei, après une crise de panique, avait été obligée de prendre des calmants qui l'avait plongée dans un sommeil torturé. Le silence régnait. Marine n'entendait même pas le souffle des respirations des alités, bien trop faibles pour être entendues. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire et commençait à admettre que, tout doucement, en elle s'insinuait la peur.

Soudain, des pas précipités dans le couloir attirèrent son attention et elle se redressait à peine lorsque la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit à la volée. Shina entra, Jabu dans les bras. Le cœur de Marine s'accéléra.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant.

- A ton avis ! répliqua Shina, mauvaise, tout en laissant tomber Jabu sur un lit inoccupé. Trouvé comme ça, au beau milieu des marches.

- C'est impossible !

- Juges par toi-même.

Marine s'approcha. Le Chevalier de la Licorne semblait être dans le même état que les quatre autres garçons allongés dans cette pièce.

- On avait tort, reprit Shina avec autorité, toi qui disais que leur état était dû à leur passage aux Enfers, tu te trompais !

- C'est impossible, lui dit simplement Marine, beaucoup plus calme.

- Et comment t'expliques ça alors ?! Jabu n'est jamais descendu aux Enfers avec les autres, et t'as vu dans quel état il est ?!

- Je ne suis pas aveugle, je te remercie. Comment vous les autres ?

- Quels autres ?!

- Ichi, Nachi, Geki et Ban.

- J'en sais rien moi, j'suis pas leur nounou !

- Shina …

- Merde !

Silence. Marine prit une grande inspiration, aussi calme qu'à son habitude, alors que Shina, montée sur ressort, commençait à faire les cent pas.

- Allons les chercher, décida finalement Marine.

- Hey, j'suis pas à tes ordres ! se récria Shina.

- T'as une autre idée ?

- Nan …

- Il faut qu'on s'assure qu'ils aillent bien. Manifestement, ça ne touche que les Bronze … du moins je l'espère.

- Hein ?! Attends, tu veux dire que ça pourrait nous arriver à nous aussi ?!

- Je ne sais pas.

- Ouais, tu sais rien de rien quoi.

- Très bien. Je t'écoute. Une idée ?

- Merde !

- Alors on y va.

Marine sortit de l'infirmerie d'un pas décidé, suivit de très près par Shina qui marmonnait toujours :

- Merde, merde, merde, merde …

Geki fut retrouvé dans les cuisines du Palais, allongé sur le carrelage, immobile et sans aucune réaction. Nachi se trouvait sur un chemin de ronde, dans le même état. Quant à Ban, il astiquait son armure dans sa chambre lorsqu'il perdit connaissance. Seul Ichi était encore conscient lorsque Marine le trouva, haletant et suant, tenant à peine debout, alors qu'il quittait le dortoir pour tenter de se rendre au Palais.

Et Athéna qui était toujours injoignable.

...

_Bien loin de là …_

Lorsqu'ils parvinrent enfin à destination, ils étaient épuisés. La distance entre eux et la Tour était plus grande que ce qu'ils avaient évalué et des rugissements constants de Crochefers alentour les avaient tous mis sur les nerfs. Cependant, pour une raison qui leur était totalement inconnue, aucune de ces bêtes n'attaqua, restant à bonne distance, et ce bien après que l'odeur de brûlé et la fumée elle-même ce soient un peu dissipés.

Sans oublier que la nuit approchant les rendait aussi très nerveux. L'énorme soleil rouge et brûlant se couchait très lentement à l'horizon, baignant ce monde détruit d'une agressive lumière brune qui accentuait l'état de désolation de tout ce qui les entourait.

- Bah merde alors ! déclara Milo, les yeux écarquillés.

Des câbles fondus jonchaient le sol, de même que quelques débris, résultant manifestement d'une explosion. Quelques panaches de fumée blanche les faisaient parfois tousser alors qu'ils avançaient prudemment parmi les morceaux de fer, de bétons et de plastiques. Puisqu'ils allaient tous pieds nus, il était primordial qu'ils prennent garde à ne pas se blesser, car ils n'avaient rien pour se soigner. Et l'état d'Angelo, encore debout malgré l'infection qui l'avait rendu fiévreux et malade, les rappelait sans cesse à l'ordre.

- C'est pas censé être comme ça, lança finalement Saga, les sourcils froncés.

- Et c'est censé être comment ? demanda curieusement Dohko.

- Bien plus propre, répondit Sion, incertain. Les deux premières Tours que j'ai trouvés avaient été comme … nettoyées. Vidées. Là …

- Là c'est le bordel, termina Milo avant de se figer et de pointer quelque chose du doigt. Regardez !

Tous les autres tournèrent la tête dans la direction qu'il indiquait et découvrirent la carcasse fumante, à moitié grillée, d'un gigantesque Crochefer dont le ventre ouvert et carbonisé laissait échapper des intestins brûlés. L'autre moitié de la bête, intacte, pourrissait déjà à cause de la chaleur, diffusant tout autour d'elle une tenace et désagréable puanteur de putréfaction.

- Pas étonnant que les autres bêtes se soient carapatées, lança Mû avec une grimace, elle déteste l'odeur de la pourriture. Au moins ici, on sera tranquille.

- C'est pas faux, répliqua Milo en éloignant d'un coup de pied un débris de fer mêlé de plastique noirci qui se trouvait sur son chemin et celui de Camus. Mais j'vois pas pourquoi on resterait ici, y'a rien.

- J'en suis pas si sûr, intervint Aiolia en scrutant la Tour d'un œil attentif, on croirait que le feu a pris de l'extérieur.

Sion prit le temps de bien examiner la Tour lui aussi. Toute l'armature extérieur était noirci par le feu, et il distingua nettement, parmi les impacts encore fumant, des trous un peu partout. Aiolia avait raison, quelqu'un semblait avoir « attaqué » cette Tour de l'extérieur, dans l'intention, sans doute, de la détruire, mais le feu, manquant de combustible, s'était éteint de lui-même. C'était la première fois que le meneur du groupe voyait cela. Bien qu'il n'y ait jamais pris garde jusqu'ici, il lui paraissait évident à présent que les deux premières Tour qu'il avait trouvé avait été purifiées de l'intérieur, après avoir été vidées. Ici, les choses ne s'étaient pas déroulées de la même façon. Quelque chose s'était produit. Quelque chose qui avait sans doute un rapport avec la présence du cadavre du Crochefer.

- Et alors ? reprit Milo. Qu'est-ce que ça change ?

- Ça change qu'il y a peut-être encore des choses dont on peut se servir à l'intérieur, lui répondit Aiolia d'un air agacé.

- Des choses comme quoi ?

- Comme de la nourriture, crétin !

- … ah !

- Tu as raison, reprit Sion, il doit très certainement y avoir une réserve là-dedans.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?! lança Cassios avec excitation.

- Doucement, doucement. On va d'abord s'assurer qu'il n'y ait aucun danger. Les chats-teigne doivent rôder.

- Ouvrez l'œil les gars, conclu Dohko en reprenant la direction de la Tour.

Instinctivement, ils se regroupèrent. Avisant un éclat de métal long comme le bras et d'apparence très coupante, Aiolia le ramassa pour s'en armer, se servant de la partie non coupante comme d'un manche. Il était lourd et chaud, mais il se sentit rassuré à le tenir. Cet endroit l'effrayait, évidemment, car le danger semblait être partout ; mais d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer. Et d'être heureux. En l'état actuel des choses, chacun d'eux étaient bien forcés de reconnaître que toute cette destruction n'était due qu'à une présence humaine en ces lieux. Quant au fait qu'il y ait des survivants …

- Une porte, commenta simplement Dohko en s'arrêtant.

Sortie de ses gonds, elle pendait sur le côté, encore à moitié accrochée. Aiolia lui accorda un coup d'œil avant de détourner le regard et de froncer les sourcils. A quelques mètres de distance, un énorme impact noir et brûlé fumait encore de la carcasse métallique ouverte d'un groupe électrogène. Il dressa l'oreille. Tout était incroyablement silencieux.

Dohko jeta un coup d'œil à Sion, qui lui rendit un regard déterminé mais légèrement inquiet. Ils hésitèrent. L'intérieur de la Tour était aussi silencieux qu'un tombeau. Mais ils étaient fatigués, la nuit s'apprêtait à tomber, ils avaient tous faims et Angelo, mal en point malgré son courage, avait besoin de repos. L'hésitation ne fut que de courte durée.

- Bon on y va, lança finalement Sion en se tournant vers eux tous, mais on reste groupé, je ne veux pas que vous preniez de risques idiots !

- Milo ferait mieux de rester à l'extérieur alors, lança Geist avec un sourire.

- Ha ha ha, répliqua ledit Milo dans une grimace, très drôle.

- T'inquiète, dit Camus à la jeune femme avec un sourire, je le surveille.

- Bon on y va où on taille le bout de gras ?! s'impatienta Cassios.

- J'en connais un qui a faim, sourit Mû à son tour.

- Moins de bruit, tenta Sion alors que retentissait, au loin, l'aboiement timide d'un chat-teigne isolé.

- On a tous faims ! répliqua Cassios avec énergie. Et s'il y a de la bouffe là-dedans, je ne vois pas pourquoi on attend ici comme des cons !

- Faudrait quand même pas que ça s'écroule sur nos gueules, s'interposa Aiolia dans un grognement.

- Mais ça ne s'écroulera pas !

- Moins fort ! tenta de nouveau Sion, les sourcils froncés.

- Fermez vos mouilles, merde ! tenta Dohko d'une voix plus forte. Vous pourrez vous engueuler quand on sera à l'intérieur.

Le silence se fit, puis tous pénétrèrent dans la Tour, ne passant la porte qu'à la file indienne à cause de son étroitesse. Aiolia suivit Aioros et Mû et fronça le nez une fois la porte passée. Ça sentait la fumée âcre, le sang chaud, la pourriture, le métal fondu et le plastique noirci. La mort, aussi. Un large couloir sombre s'ouvrait devant eux, dépourvu de la moindre lumière. Seule leur parvenait, à peine présente, la luminosité couchante du soleil de l'extérieur, ce qui leur permit de reposer leurs yeux.

A peine débouchèrent-ils du couloir et firent-ils quelques mètres qu'ils comprirent que c'était le jackpot. Manifestement, le rez-de-chaussée servait d'entrepôt, et le feu ne semblait pas avoir fait beaucoup de dégât ici, ce qui les conduit à penser qu'il avait résulté d'un tir ayant touché la façade aux étages. Ici il n'y avait aucun corps, qu'il soit celui d'un Crochefer ou non, et rien qui puisse laisser penser qu'une tragédie avait eu lieu. Aiolia prit le temps de regarder tout autour de lui, les sourcils froncés et l'oreille tendue. Derrière lui, il entendit Cassios et Saga protéger la sortie en plaçant devant la porte défoncée une armoire en béton qu'ils eurent bien du mal à déplacer. A l'intérieur se trouvaient des combinaisons suspendues à des cintres, épaisses et blanches.

Un par un ils commencèrent à fureter dans tous les coins. Milo s'éloigna de Camus un instant, sous le regard d'Aiolia, s'approcha d'une lourde double-porte verrouillée, puis dit :

- Hey ! Je crois que c'est ça !

Ils s'approchèrent tous. Sur le mur était écrit, en lettres blanches : « _Chambre réfrigérées – Réserve _».

- Putain, marmonna Cassios sans oser y croire, c'est impossible que ça soit aussi simple !

- Essayons de l'ouvrir, déclara Sion.

- Euh …, hasarda Milo, comment ?

Un petit moniteur à l'écran noir se trouvait à gauche de la porte. Manifestement, il y avait un code à entrer, ou encore une carte magnétique à passer, mais, évidemment, ils n'avaient aucun des deux. Aiolia avisa alors l'arme improvisée qu'il avait récupérée dehors ; la lame semblait assez fine et assez aiguisée pour s'enfoncer entre les deux battants de la porte. Il s'avança.

- Essayons ça, dit-il vivement.

Ils le laissèrent procéder, et lorsqu'ils virent que le levier improbable s'insinuait très bien dans la porte, Saga et Milo s'empressèrent de lui prêter main forte. Les trois hommes poussèrent de toute leur force, tout en prenant bien garde à ne pas se couper tant la lame était fine, et ce sous les yeux de leurs camarades. Aioros, qui ne pouvait rester à les regarder sans rien faire, vint les aider à son tour : il se plaça face à eux et tira aussi fort qu'il le put. La porte eut un soubresaut dans un grincement sinistre, et tous se figèrent.

- Bordel, ça marche ! lança Cassios dans un grand sourire avant de s'emparer de sa lance de métal.

Il s'approcha et enfonça la pointe dans l'interstice qui venait d'être ouvert, se créant ainsi son propre levier. Albiore l'imita très vite, de même que Dohko et Mû et, à eux tous, ils purent suffisamment ouvrir l'énorme porte pour pénétrer à l'intérieur de l'immense frigo.

- Putain de merde, jura Milo, les yeux écarquillés.

Ils n'avaient jamais vu autant de nourriture depuis leur réveil. La salle était grande, remplie d'étagères et de frigos pleins. Une légère odeur de pourriture flottait dans l'air, car tous les aliments qui ne se conservaient pas longtemps sans fraîcheur : légumes, fruits et autres denrées périssables, s'étaient perdus suite à la perte d'énergie dans la Tour qui avait entraîné l'arrêt des réfrigérateurs. Mais il restait beaucoup de conserve et d'aliments déshydratés dont ils pourraient tous se nourrir. La joie et le soulagement se manifesta très vite sur les visages, et Cassios fut le premier à se ruer à l'intérieur, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Très vite, d'autres l'imitèrent, mis à part Aiolia qui, resté à l'écart, tendait l'oreille. Il était persuadé d'avoir entendu un bruit provenant de l'un des étages.

- On se calme, on se calme ! s'écria Sion en tentant de ramener le silence. N'allez pas tout dévorer maintenant ! On doit faire des réserves !

- Rien à foutre on a faim ! répliqua vivement Cassios.

- Je ne vous interdis pas de manger, simplement de faire attention à ne pas tout ouvrir. C'est bientôt la nuit, on va devoir procéder intelligemment.

Le calme revint, un peu nerveux. Sion voyait bien qu'ils étaient tous fébriles et qu'ils ne se calmeraient que lorsqu'ils auraient mangé.

- Bon, reprit-il, conciliant. On va commencer par consommer ce qui risque de se perdre. Regardez dans les fruits et légumes si on peut récupérer quelque chose. Tout le reste, nous allons le trier et l'entreposer.

Ils approuvèrent tous et se mirent au travail. Resté à l'extérieur, Aiolia les regarda s'agiter avant de se décider à faire un pas dans leur direction lorsque le bruit qu'il croyait avoir imaginé revint. C'était rythmique et sourd, à peine un bourdonnement, mais il fut certain d'entendre quelque chose.

- Chocolat, dit soudainement Milo.

Tout le groupe se tourna dans sa direction. Milo, une boîte en carton dans les mains, avait les sourcils froncés, perdu dans ses réflexions.

- C'est drôle, reprit-il, j'ai l'impression que ça me dit quelque chose mais … j'ai la sensation que le chocolat c'est très bon, je sais que c'est très bon mais …

- Mais tu es incapable de te souvenir du goût que ça a, termina Mû.

- Ouais. Ouais c'est ça.

- Dans le doute on ne devrait pas y toucher, s'interposa Sion.

- Dans le doute on devrait goûter ! le contredit Milo.

- On ne touche à rien pour le moment ! On trie, j'ai dit.

- Mais …

- On trie.

Milo soupira.

- J'suis sûr que c'est bon le chocolat, insista-t-il, bougon.

- Pour l'instant on en sait rien, répliqua Sion avec autorité, donnes-moi ça.

C'est à contrecœur que Milo le laissa s'emparer du carton. De là où il se trouvait, Aiolia put lire sur l'une des faces dudit carton les mots : « _Chocolat noir – 30 plaquettes_ » et, comme l'avait fait remarquer son ami, cela fit venir en lui un souvenir diffus, résidus d'un plaisir gustatif un peu lointain. Mais c'était trop terne pour qu'il se souvienne avec précision du goût. C'est alors que le bruit revint. Il ne rêvait pas. Il y avait bien quelque chose qui bipait et vibrait à l'étage.

- Ça va, on ne te dérange pas trop ? lui demanda soudainement Saga.

Aiolia le regarda et sentit son souffle se figer dans ses poumons. Saga portait, tout contre son torse, une énorme bouteille d'eau transparente. A la vue de ce liquide clair et limpide, il sentit sa bouche s'assécher et eut terriblement soif. Jamais il n'avait vu une eau aussi pure.

- T'as l'intention de nous aider un jour où tu vas rester là à rien glander ?

- Désolé, répondit Aiolia en levant les yeux vers le plafond, mais je suis persuadé d'avoir entendu quelque chose là-haut.

De nouveau, ils cessèrent tous leurs gestes et, immobiles, écoutèrent avec attention. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que l'alarme sourde et faible ne se fasse de nouveau entendre un très bref moment.

- Putain, jura Cassios, nerveux. Y'a quelque chose là-haut.

- Impossible ! lança Saga en déposant l'énorme bouteille d'eau à côté du tas de réserve comestible qui commençait à se créer aux pieds de Sion. J'ai vu le groupe électrogène dehors, il est complètement foutu, plus rien ne devrait fonctionner.

- T'as dû mal voir.

- Nan, il a raison, contra Aiolia avec gravité, je l'ai vu aussi. Quoi qu'il y ait là-haut, c'est autonome.

Nouveau moment de silence. Sirius, Algol et Dante, légèrement à l'écart, se faisaient leurs propres réserves sans trop se mêler aux autres. Angelo semblait les garder à distance tout en les surveillant du coin de l'œil, de même qu'Albiore. Shaka s'était assit non loin avec Misty, essoufflé ; Camus tentait d'aider à l'intérieur du frigo mais ne pouvait plus que porter de très faibles charges. Tous, à présent, se taisaient et regardaient dans la même direction : Sion. Encore une fois, il était temps pour lui de prendre une décision.

- Bon, dit-il finalement, petit changement de programme. On devrait sans doute d'abord vérifier toute la Tour, pour être sûr qu'il n'y ait aucun danger.

- Tous ? lui demanda Dohko en jetant un coup d'œil au groupe de Sirius, qui les fixait.

Sion prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir, comprenant où son compagnon voulait en venir : lui non plus n'avait plus confiance en ces trois hommes, et s'il les laissait seuls trop longtemps, ils étaient tout à fait capable du pire.

- Non, répondit-il alors, Angelo va rester ici, avec Aioros et moi. Shaka, Misty et Camus vont nous aider à trier. Si tu veux bien, prends les autres avec toi et montez les étages.

- Ok, accepta Dohko en ramassant sa lance, qui lui avait brièvement servi de levier un peu plus tôt. Allons-y. Si t'as un problème, tu cris.

- Pareil pour toi.

Ils se séparèrent. Aiolia récupéra sa nouvelle arme, désormais légèrement tordue, bientôt rejoint par Milo qui lança par-dessus son épaule en sortant de l'immense frigo :

- Et ne mangez pas tout !

- Crétin, grommela Angelo.

Dohko les mena au premier étage, aussi silencieusement que possible. Ce qu'ils découvrirent alors les refroidit nettement : des corps par dizaine, en morceau, déchiquetés et à moitié carbonisés.

- Putain ! jura Milo en reculant d'un pas. Il s'est passé quoi ici ?!

- Crochefers, manifestement, répondit Dohko en avançant parmi les corps et les débris.

Deux de ces bêtes, mortes et brûlées, gisaient, figées dans une posture improbable, la gueule grande ouverte. Ils s'éparpillèrent précautionneusement tout en restant proche les uns des autres, furetant dans tous les coins, à la recherche de quelque chose d'utile. Mais cet étage-ci semblait avoir énormément souffert de l'incendie, et ils ne purent rien récupérer. Curieux, Aiolia s'accroupit devant le cadavre de l'un des Crochefers, retourné sur le dos, et inspecta l'intérieur de sa gueule. Ils n'avaient jamais réussi à en tuer un eux-mêmes, car ces bêtes étaient bien trop puissantes pour eux ; ils n'étaient parvenus qu'à en mettre quelques-unes en fuite. C'était donc la première fois qu'il pouvait en inspecter une d'aussi près. Lentement, il approcha son arme aiguisée de la gueule du prédateur, et donna un léger coup sur l'un des crocs. Un petit bruit métallique s'éleva. Alerté, Dohko s'approcha et le regarda recommencer.

- Ça alors ! commenta-t-il.

Albiore s'avança également, puis dit :

- C'est vraiment du métal !

- Manifestement, répliqua Aiolia en fronçant les sourcils.

- Comment ces bestioles peuvent avoir des crocs et des griffes en fer ?!

- Et comment je saurais ?

Un énorme bruit les fit tous sursauter et ils se retournèrent. Debout devant un bureau effondré, Milo leur adressa un sourire contrit.

- Oups, leur dit-il, désolé. Pas fait exprès.

- T'es vraiment lourd ! lança Saga, agacé.

- Attends, comment je pouvais deviner que ce satané truc était encore accroché à ce putain de machin !

- Moins de bruit, rouspéta Dohko.

- Pas ma faute !

Aiolia les ignora, déposa son épée à ses pieds, et attrapa l'énorme croc du Crochefer de ses deux mains.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda Mû dans un froncement de sourcil.

- Ça peut toujours servir, répondit Aiolia en tirant de toutes ses forces.

Le croc ne se détacha de la mâchoire qu'après plusieurs tentatives, et ce dans un bruit de succion peu ragoûtant. Milo grimaça.

- Beurk, dit-il alors que son ami retirait quelques lambeaux de chairs pourries de sa nouvelle trouvaille.

- Pas bête comme idée, approuva Dohko.

Aiolia lui adressa un regard avant de tester sa deuxième nouvelle arme sur la chair carbonisée de la bête. Elle se découpa sans résistance.

- Fais quand même gaffe avec ça, reprit Dohko en fronçant les sourcils.

Aiolia l'ignora et rangea le croc dans sa gibecière avant de se redresser. Il pourrait lui être utile en remplacement de son aiguille, qu'il avait tordue malencontreusement contre un rocher en tentant d'attraper un homo-bleu. Saga décida de l'imiter en détachant à son tour le plus long des crocs du deuxième Crochefer, puis Albiore fit de même, ainsi que Mû. Le bruit se fit de nouveau entendre et ils levèrent tous les yeux vers le plafond.

- Ça vient d'en-haut, déclara Milo, y'a combien d'étage à votre avis ?

- Y'a qu'une façon de le savoir, répondit Saga en sortant de la pièce.

Tout le reste de ce premier étage n'était qu'un immense réfectoire jonché de cadavres, alors ils montèrent au deuxième. Tout le mur de gauche de cet étage était complètement détruit, les contours encore fumant. Manifestement, on avait tiré ici, et le feu s'était déclaré à cet endroit. A première vue, il n'y avait là strictement rien à récupérer, rien d'identifiable. Cependant, Milo, après avoir fait quelques pas pour aller regarder en contre-bas par l'énorme trou, se baissa et récupéra un objet rond doté d'une visière noircie. Il l'inspecta, les sourcils froncés, avant de se l'enfoncer sur la tête. Tout sourire, il se tourna vers ses camarades.

- Hey ! s'exclama-t-il, ravi. Un casque !

Capella pouffa de rire et se mit à scruter le sol, à la recherche, lui aussi, d'une trouvaille.

- Et le fait que le type qui le portait avant toi soit certainement mort dedans, dévoré ou cramé, ne te fait rien du tout ? lui demanda Mû en s'approchant de lui.

- Et qu'est-ce que je risque ? répliqua Milo avec un sourire idiot. Qu'il veuille le reprendre ?

Mû ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais des dizaines d'aboiements excités lui coupèrent la parole. Ils se figèrent tous, les sens en alerte, avant de s'approcher à leur tour du trou dans le mur. Quelques mètres plus bas, à l'extérieur de la Tour, les silhouettes d'un groupe de chat-teigne se devinèrent dans le soleil couchant, leurs ombres mouvantes sur le sol de poussière rouge. Aiolia devina le dessin de leur carapace brune, la forme triangulaire de leur museau de chat et la longueur de leur queue fine. Nerveux et vifs, ils reniflaient le sol en poussant des couinements canins, se bousculaient les uns les autres en grognant, tentant d'identifier ce qu'ils sentaient.

- Heureusement qu'on a condamné la porte, grommela Saga en se détournant.

- Est-ce qu'on a pensé à vérifier que toutes les entrées et sorties de cette putain de Tour étaient condamnées ? demanda Cassios.

Personne ne lui répondit.

- Et merde, dit-il alors en se détournant à son tour. On devrait peut-être avertir Sion, non ?

- Geist va y aller, répondit Dohko en cherchant l'approbation de la jeune femme, nous on continue.

- Ok, approuva sa camarade avant de faire demi-tour pour redescendre.

- Aioros et Angelo sauront se débrouiller pour tout vérifier.

Aiolia croisa le regard de Dohko mais ne dit rien et se détourna. Puis il leva la tête en entendant de nouveau la vibration.

- Encore plus haut, déclara Milo en retirant son casque. Qu'est-ce que c'est à votre avis ?

- Quelque chose d'important, sans doute, répondit son ami d'une voix grave, sinon ça n'aurait pas sa propre cellule d'énergie.

Dohko fronça les sourcils en silence. Depuis quelques jours, il avait constaté qu'Aiolia développait un vocabulaire étrange. Comme s'il savait des choses qu'eux-mêmes ignoraient. Ou plutôt, comme s'il se souvenait.

Par acquis de conscience, avant de se diriger vers la cage d'escalier, Aiolia prit le temps d'examiner les autres pièces de cet étage avec ses camarades, mais l'endroit était encore plus désolé que l'étage précédent. Les cadavres étaient à peine reconnaissables, brûlés jusqu'aux os. Dehors raisonnaient toujours les aboiements excités des chats-teigne qui, ayant reniflés leurs odeurs, savaient qu'ils se trouvaient dans cette Tour. Aiolia baissa les yeux sur son avant-bras droit et gratta la fine couche de boue qui s'y trouvait encore. Elle s'effrita sans résistance puis se déposa sur le sol noirci en une fine pellicule de poussière rouge. La dernière nappe de boue qu'ils avaient trouvée remontait à un moment déjà, ce qui expliquait pourquoi les petits prédateurs nerveux qu'étaient les chats-teigne les aient si facilement sentis.

Une nouvelle vibration venue de l'étage, accompagnée d'un très léger bruit, attira de nouveau son attention. Il fronça les sourcils alors que les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais il savait que ce qu'il se passait aux étages supérieurs était important. Comme Milo avec le chocolat ; c'était un souvenir latent, brumeux, quelque chose d'important qui, pourtant, lui échappait. Comme un fantôme dans sa mémoire balbutiante.

Ils montèrent finalement jusqu'au troisième étage, où ils ne découvrirent qu'une immense salle dans laquelle se dressaient des petites tours métalliques desquelles pendaient des fils à moitié fondus. Aiolia prit le temps de bien les regarder, contrairement à ses camarades qui s'en détournèrent rapidement. Une voix dans sa tête, lointaine, lui dit : « _Les serveurs de maintenance …_ » et il fronça les sourcils en tentant de l'ignorer. Il était mal à l'aise et inquiet. En pénétrant dans cette Tour immense, il était persuadé de ne rien reconnaître, d'être totalement perdu, pas à sa place. Mais l'ennui, c'est que certaines de ces choses qu'il voyait, comme ces serveurs, ne lui étaient pas inconnus. Et il savait que ça avait un rapport avec les souvenirs qui lui revenaient dans ces rêves, certes flous mais obnubilant. De peur d'attirer trop l'attention, il tenta d'ignorer tous ses sentiments et se remit à inspecter l'étage. Il y avait d'autres corps, par dizaine. Tous des hommes, de ce qu'Aiolia put en voir. Il n'y avait aucun Crochefer ici, mais à voir les traces de griffes un peu partout, il ne douta pas qu'ils étaient responsables de ça aussi.

Ce qu'ils découvrirent au quatrième étage était un peu plus utile pour eux : ici se trouvaient quelques dortoirs ; des chambres minuscules, avec seulement un lit et des couvertures, dont ils s'emparèrent. Ils en prirent quatorze, une pour chacun d'entre eux, tout en prenant bien soin d'oublier d'en emporter pour Sirius, Algol et Dante. Au moins, avec ça, ils ne seraient plus obligés de s'esquinter le dos en tentant de s'endormir à même le sol de roche et de poussière. Pour ceux qui n'avaient pas de quoi les emporter, ils prirent aussi des sacs à dos fait d'une matière légère et élastique qui leur était totalement inconnue. Mû mit la main sur une pharmacie pleine de boîtes de cachets et de flacons, et s'il ignorait totalement à quoi tout ça servait, il en remplit tout de même un sac.

- T'es sûr que tu veux te trimbaler ça ? lui demanda Saga.

- Bah, peut-être qu'un de ces trucs pourra guérir Angelo, répondit Mû avec espoir.

De nouvelles vibrations au-dessus de leur tête leur indiquèrent qu'il fallait qu'ils continuent à monter. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la cage d'escalier, Geist les rejoignit depuis les étages inférieurs.

- Tout va bien en bas, leur annonça-t-elle, un peu essoufflée. Les chats-teigne ne peuvent pas entrer.

Dohko la remercia et elle leur tendit à tous une gourde pleine d'une eau tiède et pure dont ils se rassasièrent à tour de rôle, heureux de pouvoir boire enfin quelque chose qui n'ait pas le goût de terre.

A peine Aiolia franchit-il le seuil du cinquième étage qu'il sut que c'était ici. Car, lorsque la vibration de l'alarme reprit en grésillant, il la sentit cette fois dans les plantes de ses pieds. Mû sembla ressentir les mêmes choses que lui, car il se figea et dit :

- Ça doit être ici …

Tout cet étage n'était en fait qu'une seule et même salle pleine de bureaux renversés et brisés. Comparé aux autres niveaux, il y avait très peu de cadavres : seuls deux corps étaient étendus sur le sol, l'un étant celui d'un homme, et l'autre celui d'un Crochefer éventré. Le feu ne semblait pas avoir pris ici si ce n'est aux fenêtres, car les vitres avaient éclatées et les contours étaient noircis. L'odeur de sang et de chair pourrie était bien plus tenace ici car les corps n'avaient pas brûlés. Milo se couvrit le nez de son avant-bras gauche en grimaçant.

- Ah merde ça schlingue ! lança-t-il, les larmes aux yeux.

Aiolia l'ignora. Mû s'avança vers une énorme porte presque aussi large que le mur du fond, et sur laquelle était écrit, en lettres rouges : « _Chambre froide. – 180°C. Protocole d'ouverture 137. Combinaison thermique 6v.2_ » Saga le suivait de près, les sourcils froncés. Une petite lumière rouge, juste au-dessus de cette porte close, se mit alors à clignoter lorsque les vibrations de l'alarme silencieuse reprirent.

- C'est ça, déclara Mû en se tournant vers eux. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Si c'est une chambre froide, y'a peut-être de la bouffe dedans, tenta Milo.

- Vachement bien congelée alors, ricana Geist.

Milo lui tira la langue, l'air bougon. Aiolia regarda tout autour de lui. Rien n'indiquait ici que ce qui se trouvait derrière cette porte mystérieuse soit bien alimenté par une quelconque source d'énergie. Ni batterie, ni alimentation extérieure, ni groupe électrogène de secours. Ça se trouvait probablement à l'intérieur. C'était donc bien totalement autonome.

- L'énergie provient de l'intérieur, déclara-t-il pour lui-même.

- Et alors ? répliqua Saga, un sourcil arqué.

- Alors y'a encore de l'énergie. Et s'il y avait une radio ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là ?

- Dans une chambre froide ?

- C'est un peu tordu quand même, sourit Milo.

- Attendez, vous avez vu le bordel ici ? s'interposa Albiore. Peut-être que quelqu'un s'est réfugié là-dedans.

Ils se plongèrent tous dans leurs pensées quelques secondes. Ce fut Dohko qui reprit la parole :

- Ouais mais si c'est pas le cas, on va se prendre moins cent quatre-vingt degrés dans la gueule.

- Ouille, commenta Milo.

- Ça m'étonnerait, contra Aiolia.

- Et pourquoi ? le tança Saga, agacé.

- Elle doit être en déperdition d'énergie, sinon l'alarme s'allumerait pas.

Comme pour l'appuyer, ladite alarme s'alluma. La lumière rouge clignota et le sol vibra sous leur pied, ronronnant. Puis tout s'éteignit. Les sourcils froncés, à la fois inquiet et curieux, Dohko fixait Aiolia des yeux. Encore ce vocabulaire étrange et cette assurance.

- Bon, on fait quoi ? demanda finalement Cassios.

- Rien, répondit Dohko, je vais d'abord en parler à Sion. Vous, vous restez ici, vous inspectez tout ça, vous ne touchez à rien, et vous attendez que je revienne.

Il prit la direction de la cage d'escalier d'un pas sûr et déterminé. Milo lança, alors qu'il disparaissait :

- Ramène-nous un truc à grailler !

Mais Dohko ne répondit pas et disparu.

- Bordel, c'que j'ai faim ! se plaignit Milo.

Aiolia fixa l'énorme porte des yeux avant de s'en détourner lorsqu'il réalisa que Saga le fixait d'un air grave. Son regard tomba alors sur le corps du Crochefer, étendu sur le ventre, les quatre pattes écartées. Il fronça les sourcils. Sous la carcasse du prédateur, il venait d'identifier deux jambes humaines.

Derrière lui, Milo releva une chaise de bureau en lambeau, en vérifia la stabilité, puis se laissa tomber dessus dans un soupir. Il se gratta l'épaule droite un instant, déposant sur le sol une fine couche de poussière rouge puis, tout en sifflotant, se mit à pianoter sur le clavier de l'ordinateur éteint qui se trouvait sur le bureau.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient tous ici, à votre avis ? demanda-t-il sans cesser d'appuyer en rythme sur les touches, manifestement en pleine création d'une mélodie.

- Des tournois de bowling, grommela Saga.

Mû rigola.

- Arrêtes ça m'énerve ! lança Geist en frappant Milo à l'arrière du crâne.

- Aïe ! se plaignit ce-dernier. T'es dingue, t'as failli m'arracher la tête ! T'as tes règles ou quoi ?!

La jeune femme grommela quelque chose en se détournant, à la fois gênée et énervée. Mû lui adressa un regard contrit et un petit sourire désolé. Ça n'était pas toujours facile d'être la seule femme du groupe.

Aiolia s'accroupit près du corps du Crochefer et tenta de regarder dessous. L'odeur de chairs en décomposition était plus forte ici, signe qu'il y avait bien un autre corps, mais il tenta d'ignorer les contractions mécontentes de son estomac et s'approcha un peu plus, les sourcils froncés, intrigué par une petite lumière bleue et vaporeuse. A moins qu'il ne se trompe, la forme qu'il distinguait était celle … celle … ce souvenir le fuyait. Pourtant il le sentait, là, à la limite de sa conscience. Agacé, il se redressa et entreprit de déloger le Crochefer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ? lui demanda Saga en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine nue recouverte de boue séchée.

Le corps inerte et lourd du Crochefer bougea dans un bruit de chair humide. Aiolia n'adressa même pas un coup d'œil à ses camarades, car quelque chose venait d'apparaître ; quelque chose qui retint toute son attention. Il s'arc-bouta, poussa de toutes ses forces avec son épaule gauche, et parvint à faire basculer l'énorme bête. Le corps d'un homme se révéla, la tête pratiquement arrachée du cou. Son vêtement, presque intacte, de même que son casque – semblable à celui que Milo avait trouvé – était noir et fait de cette même matière étrange et légère qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. L'homme semblait être mort dans une souffrance atroce, éventré et égorgé, mais avant de rendre son dernier souffle, il semblait avoir réussi à abattre le Crochefer. Avec une arme … une arme qui titillait la mémoire d'Aiolia de façon désagréable, comme si une mouche se trouvait dans sa tête et se cognait inlassablement contre les parois de son crâne.

- Dohko a dit de ne toucher à rien, lança de nouveau Saga.

Mais Aiolia ne l'écoutait pas. Milo se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha de lui, intrigué, de même que Mû et Cassios. Aiolia s'accroupit et s'empara du lourd objet de métal noir, et ce poids dans ses mains fit enfin éclore le souvenir qui lui échappait. La petite voix dans sa tête revint et il murmura pour lui-même :

- Fusil à impulsion …

- Hein ? lança Milo, derrière lui.

- Ça a de la gueule ce truc ! s'extasia Cassios, les yeux rivés sur l'arme.

- C'est quoi ? demanda Mû, de l'inquiétude dans la voix.

- J'en sais rien, répondit Aiolia, les sourcils froncés.

Et le pire, c'est que c'était la vérité. Les mots lui revenaient, mais les explications et les significations lui échappaient encore. Groupe électrogène, serveurs de maintenance, cellule d'énergie, fusil à impulsion. Chocolat. Il ne se souvenait de rien. Les mots étaient creux, ils n'avaient aucun sens, et ça commençait à l'agacer sérieusement.

- Reposes ça, lui ordonna Saga, l'air toujours aussi vindicatif. On ne sait pas ce que c'est et ça pourrait être dangereux.

Aiolia se redressa, lui adressa un regard. Mais il était toujours silencieux. Dans le creux du canon de l'arme brillait une toute petite lumière bleue au cœur orangé.

- Fais voir ! lança Milo en attrapant ladite arme.

Mais Aiolia se dégagea vivement en répliquant :

- C'est à moi !

- Relax, je te la rends après ! Allez, montres, pas longtemps !

Aiolia adressa à son camarade un regard d'avertissement noir et ce-dernier se renfrogna. Tout près d'eux, Mû sourit et dit :

- Bande de gosse.

- Hey, c'est lui qui veut pas prêter ! se défendit Milo.

- T'as qu'à t'en trouver une autre, grommela Aiolia.

- Sois pas chiant, tu vois bien qu'y'en a pas d'autres !

Pour la seconde fois, Milo tenta de s'emparer de l'arme et sa main droite se referma sur le canon, mais Aiolia réitéra son refus et tenta de s'éloigner. Milo insista et son autre main agrippa l'anse de l'arme. C'est alors qu'un vrombissement se fit entendre et la lumière bleue du canon s'intensifia jusqu'à devenir orange vif.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?! s'énerva Aiolia tout en éloignant l'arme de son torse.

- C'est pas moi c'est toi ! se défendit Milo en reculant d'un bon pas, les deux mains levées en signe de bonne foi.

Le haut du canon du fusil se mit à crépiter et des étincelles s'en échappèrent, les faisant tous sursauter. C'est là qu'Aiolia réalisa que, en attaquant l'homme avant de le tuer, le Crochefer avait certainement entaillé la protection noire du canon, l'endommageant dangereusement. Dangereusement, mais jusqu'à quel point ?

Saga s'approcha, à la fois inquiet et énervé.

- Je t'avais dit de laisser ça à sa place ! lança-t-il vivement.

Une étincelle plus forte que les autres explosa violemment et toucha Aiolia au bras. La douleur de la brûlure le fit jurer et il lâcha instinctivement le fusil qui tomba lourdement au sol. Le vrombissement se fit plus fort et la lumière au bout du canon passa de l'orange au rouge avant de virer dangereusement au blanc. Les étincelles crépitèrent encore davantage.

- Merde ! jura Aiolia en se frictionnant le bras.

- Ça va exploser cette connerie ! lança Milo en reculant.

Ils s'éloignèrent tous du fusil, dont le canon se mit à rougeoyer.

- J'suis sûr que c'est pas censé faire ça, insista Milo, l'air pas rassuré du tout.

Une autre étincelle explosa, projetant des éclats tout autour d'elle. Ils reculèrent encore davantage. Aiolia entendit la voix revenir, un souvenir … « _fusion neutron, hautement instable, explosif, nucléaire … _». Sans réfléchir davantage, il attrapa le fusil à bout de bras, se brûlant les paumes des mains contre le métal devenu bien trop chaud, et se rua vers l'une des fenêtres. Ses camarades le regardèrent jeter l'arme rougeoyante à l'extérieur, puis firent silence.

- Comme ça s'est réglé, déclara finalement Saga, et maintenant, vous touchez à vos fesses !

- Du calme, répliqua Milo d'un air désinvolte, y'a pas mort d'homme non plus.

Saga lui adressa un regard assassin.

- C'est la faute d'Aiolia, se défendit Milo en pointant son camarade du doigt.

- Si t'avais pas essayé de me l'arracher des mains, ce serait pas arrivé ! contra Aiolia en frottant ses paumes l'une contre l'autre.

Il avait la peau rougie et douloureuse, mais rien de trop grave à première vue.

- Toute façon c'est toujours ma faute, bougonna Milo.

- Parfaitement ! répliqua Saga, énervé. Alors maintenant vous la fermez et vous arrêtez de me casser les …

Une effroyable et bruyante explosion le coupa et un souffle brûlant d'une force inouïe les envoya tous au sol. La Tour se mit à trembler sur ses bases, quelques plaques tombèrent du plafond, un ordinateur chuta de son bureau pour se fracasser par terre, et un grondement inquiétant descendit des étages supérieurs, signe que quelque chose de grand et de lourd était très certainement tombé. Un nuage de poussière brune et chaude entra par les fenêtres cassées et les aveugla un moment.

Finalement, le tremblement cessa et le calme revint, mais la poussière mit un certain temps à tomber. Aiolia, affalé face contre terre, se redressa lentement, prudemment, et toussa. Le sol et les murs, auparavant gris et blancs, étaient devenus rougeâtre tant la poussière était épaisse. Non loin de lui, Milo toussa à son tour en relevant la tête, un air ébahi sur le visage.

- Bah merde ! commenta-t-il.

- Putain, l'appuya Cassios en toussant, c'est le truc qui a fait ça ?

Aiolia n'en doutait pas un seul instant. Le fusil, dont la charge neutron avait été manifestement très endommagée, était devenu instable et avait explosé. Silencieusement, il se félicita d'avoir éjecté l'arme en dehors de la Tour.

- C'est pas vrai ! lança Saga en s'agenouillant. Quand est-ce que vous allez arrêter vos conneries ?!

- Quoi, c'était drôle non ? rigola Milo.

Albiore fut le premier à se relever. Prudemment, il s'approcha de l'une des fenêtres, eut un geste agacé pour tenter d'éloigner la poussière, et regarda en contre-bas.

- Bah au moins ça a fait fuir les chats-teigne, déclara-t-il dans un sourire, y'en a même quatre ou cinq qui ont crevé, on pourrait peut-être se les faire griller.

Saga lui adressa un regard mauvais. Aiolia se redressa à son tour en toussant encore, puis tenta de s'épousseter les cheveux. Les autres l'imitèrent, se relevant à tour de rôle avec prudence. Lorsque ce fut le tour de Milo, il s'appuya au bureau près duquel il était tombé, marcha sur un débris et sauta sur un pied en sifflant de douleur. Sa hanche percuta alors le bureau, faisant ainsi tomber l'écran de l'ordinateur sur le clavier. Nouveau regard mécontent de la part de Saga.

- Quoi ?! lança Milo, agacé. Me suis tué le gros orteil !

Soudain, la lumière rouge au-dessus de l'énorme porte s'alluma. Mais elle ne clignotait pas. Et l'alarme silencieuse ne vibrait plus. Silencieux, ils fixèrent tous la porte, attendant qu'il se passe quelque chose, quand soudain les deux battants vibrèrent et s'ouvrirent dans un souffle, mêlant à la poussière de la pièce une brume épaisse.

- Merde ! lança Saga. On fout le camp !

Cette fois, aucun ne discuta et ils s'élancèrent tous derrière lui pour s'engouffrer dans la cage d'escalier où ils restèrent agglutinés, l'oreille tendue. Un souffle lourd accompagna une nouvelle vague de brouillard, puis ce fut le silence. La poussière sembla retomber enfin, leur permettant de respirer sans tousser.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as encore foutu ?! demanda Saga à Milo.

- Mais rien ! répliqua ce dernier.

Des pas précipités les interpelèrent et ils virent tous Dohko surgir du niveau inférieur, essoufflé, suivit de près par Sion. Ils étaient eux aussi couvert d'une nouvelle couche de poussière.

- Bordel mais c'est pas croyable ! lança Dohko, énervé. Je vous laisse seul cinq minutes et c'est l'apocalypse !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Sion, plus calme.

- Bah d'abord Aiolia a trouvé ce truc …

- Ouais, un super engin qui s'est mit à fumer !

- Mais non, c'était des étincelles.

- T'as ramené quelque chose à manger ?

- Moi je leur ai dis de ne pas y toucher !

- C'est la faute d'Aiolia.

- Nan mais j'ai essayé de lui prendre des mains …

- … ça crépitait …

- Ça c'est mis à brûler et …

- Aiolia s'est blessé, je crois.

- … pis ça a explosé !

- On l'a jeté dehors et boum !

- Boum !

- C'était drôle quand même non ?

- Hilarant, je me suis brûlé.

- Vos gueules ! rugit Dohko.

Tous se turent.

- J'ai rien compris à vos histoires et j'en ai rien à foutre ! Tout ce que je veux savoir, c'est si vous avez touché à la porte ?

- Quelle porte ? demanda Milo, perdu.

- Elle s'est ouverte, répondit Saga.

Les mâchoires de Dohko se contractèrent de colère mais Sion s'interposa avant qu'il dise quoi que ce soit.

- Bon c'est pas grave, dit-il doucement en posant sur l'épaule de son compagnon une main apaisante. La prochaine fois, tu restes avec ceux qui trient, et moi je mène les opérations de reconnaissance.

- Ouais, grommela Dohko.

Sion passa entre eux, s'approcha prudemment du seuil, puis se tendit légèrement et jeta un coup d'œil dans l'immense pièce afin d'évaluer les dégâts. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, puis il leur jeta un coup d'œil étonné avant de les inviter à le suivre d'un léger coup de tête.

Silencieusement, ils s'approchèrent tous de la chambre froide, dont seul un souffle frais s'échappait maintenant. La nappe de brouillard s'était dissipée, ne laissant dans son sillage qu'une légère brume pâle un peu fraîche qui, lorsqu'ils la traversèrent, fit naître sur leur peau malmenée par la chaleur et le soleil, d'agréables frissons.

Aiolia fronça les sourcils, n'osant pas, comme ses camarades, pénétrer dans la chambre. Deux rangées de cinq caissons étranges se dévoilèrent, les laissant tous pantois. Neuf de ces sarcophages blancs étaient dotés d'un écran noir sur lequel clignotait une petite lumière rouge ; quant au dernier, il semblait ouvert et vide. Milo fut le seul à se décider et, guilleret, il pénétra à l'intérieur.

- Ça, commenta-t-il, c'est pas de la bouffe.

Sion l'imita et entra à son tour, de même que Dohko. Milo se pencha alors sur l'un des caissons pour regarder dedans. Le cri qu'il poussa les fit tous sursauter et ils se figèrent, tous les sens en alerte. Le visage de Milo était pâle sous la poussière lorsqu'il dit d'une voix blanche :

- Hyôga …

* * *

><p>Hey hey hey!<p>

Arrivé à ce niveau de l'histoire, je serais quand même très curieuse de savoir ce que vous en pensez tous, et d'entendre vos suppositions !

Je remercie chaudement **Shiryudm** et **Hemere** qui prennent le temps de reviewer chacun des chapitres et de toujours me faire part de ce qu'elles pensent et ce qu'elles ressentent, ça m'aide beaucoup ! :)

Prochain chapitre : Icare. Là, on s'éloignera un peu beaucoup ...

Et maintenant, d'après vous, que va-t-il se passer ?


	8. 7 Icare

**7**

**Icare**

_Secteur 7 des Corps Diplomatiques, base Lunaire de l'Alliance …_

Incapable de tenir en place, la jeune femme regarda tout autour d'elle, poussa un soupir nerveux puis, pour la énième fois en une minute seulement, fit apparaitre le cadran bleu translucide de son holomontre. Personne autour d'elle n'avait remarqué son manège, car tous ces collègues étaient occupés à retranscrire des dossiers cryptés venus de bases humaines lointaines, afin de les enregistrer dans l'infocom de l'Alliance. Car c'était ici que se trouvait le quartier général de tout ce qui définissait aujourd'hui la race humaine.

Tapotant du doigt sur son bureau, la jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil par l'immense dôme transparent dans lequel ils se trouvaient tous parqués, et qui offrait une vue splendide sur le cosmos qui les entourait. Perdue au loin, petite boule orangée et brune : la Terre. Elle soupira. Peut-être se trouvait-il encore là-bas ? Peut-être la mission prenait-elle plus de temps qu'il ne l'avait cru ? Mais alors, pourquoi ne répondait-il pas à ses appels ? Et pourquoi ne parvenait-elle pas à le joindre par liaison ORA ? Il lui avait pourtant promis de garder son traceur USB allumé.

Elle était inquiète. La mission vers la Terre, dirigée suite à un appel inquiétant de l'institut du Docteur Jonasson, aurait dû être terminée depuis plusieurs heures déjà, hors elle n'avait aucune nouvelle de l'un des soldats Diplomatiques envoyé là-bas : Dwayne Hicks, son mari. Evidemment, s'il y avait eu des complications, le retour vers la base pouvait tout à fait être retardé de quelques heures, mais elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Son compagnon se moquerait assurément de son inquiétude dès qu'il reviendrait et qu'il verrait les traits de son visage rongés par l'angoisse, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle.

Elle n'avait jamais quitté la base. Elle avait vu le jour ici, il y a vingt-trois ans, avait eu une enfance tout à fait banale dans l'un des nombreux Orphelinats de la base, puis avait suivi des études normales dans un cursus normal, avant de finalement décrocher un poste sans prétention aux Archives de l'Alliance, secteur 7 des Corps Diplomatiques. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé vivre un jour parmi les soldats de l'armée la plus puissante de la race humaine, mais cela lui convenait très bien. C'était ici qu'elle avait rencontré Dwayne. Elle qui pensait ne jamais trouver un compagnon de vie ; elle qui était persuadé de recevoir un jour un appel de l'Alliance l'informant que son Temps Procréatif était venu ; elle qui s'était fait une raison et accepté le fait qu'un jour elle serait inséminée artificiellement afin de participer au programme de Régénération des Individus, n'aurait jamais cru cela possible un jour. Un mari. Et la possibilité de pouvoir créer, à eux deux, leurs propres enfants, avec leurs propres gênes, leur propre groupe d'ADN. Bien évidemment, pour ça il fallait recevoir le consentement du secteur 2, celui de la Procréation Génétique Autorisée, mais elle avait bon espoir. Après tout, Dwayne était, tout comme elle, un enfant Sain, un enfant né de Produits purs, et ils possédaient donc tous deux des gênes purifiés qui ne pouvaient être que favorables au programme R.I. Elle avait vu se dessiner, devant elle, un avenir prometteur, un avenir fait de joie et de vie. Mais Dwayne était l'un des meilleurs éléments des Corps Diplomatiques et était donc souvent envoyé au loin pour des missions dangereuses, ce qui la plongeait toujours dans une angoisse terrible.

Mais pourquoi se faire trop de soucis ? Après tout, elle réagissait ainsi chaque fois qu'il partait en mission, cela ne voulait donc rien dire.

Finalement, à son grand soulagement, le tintement grave qui annonçait la fin de sa faction raisonna dans tout le dôme et, rassemblant ses affaires à la hâte, elle se leva de son bureau. L'infocom enregistra automatiquement son travail et les mises à jour faites durant ces douze heures terriennes de travail non-stop qu'elle venait d'effectuer, et la jeune femme sortit sans attendre. Tout autour d'elle, des centaines d'autres individus agissaient de même, mais elle fut la première à sortir, la première à présenter la paume de sa main droite dans l'holodétecteur qui enregistra son départ, et la première à quitter le dôme. Là, plus de vue astronomique, juste des murs et plafonds trop blanc, les mêmes qu'elle voyait depuis vingt-trois ans.

De ce couloir, elle déboucha sur une artère de la base bien plus fréquenter et dû slalomer entre les livreurs, les coursiers montés sur leurs mini-propulseurs de gravité, et les palettes de transport gravitationnelle qui quittaient le secteur 6, celui de la fabrication, pour le secteur 8, celui de la consommation. La raison pour laquelle le secteur 7, celui des archivages, se trouvait entre ces deux-là, lui avait toujours échappé.

Finalement, la jeune femme attrapa en route un tram de voyage et gagna rapidement le secteur 21, celui des appartements. Elle descendit d'un bond, pénétra dans un large couloir, et déboucha dans l'immense immeuble des lotissements. Par chance, l'ascenseur se trouvait encore là lorsqu'elle arriva et il la mena rapidement jusqu'au quatre-cent-vingt-quatrième étage.

A peine posa-t-elle un pied sur le seuil du niveau qu'elle sursauta. Un homme se tenait devant elle, haut et large, le crâne rasé et les yeux sombres, il portait la tenue militaire réglementaire des Corps Diplomatiques. Sur une chaînette en argent était gravé son nom, son grade et son matricule.

- DiStefano, soupira la jeune femme, tu m'as fait peur ! Tu es revenu quand ? Pourquoi tu attends là, Dwayne n'est pas avec toi ?

- Non …

- Je parie qu'il traine encore dans les quartiers de débarquement à boire à la santé de son lieutenant ! Vous auriez tout de même pu prévenir que vous étiez revenus, je me suis fait un sang d'encre.

Le dénommé DiStefano prit une grande inspiration mais ne répondit rien. La jeune femme lui sourit mais ne s'offusqua en rien du comportement du meilleur ami de Dwayne, car elle avait toujours connu cet homme renfrogné et taciturne.

- Tu veux entrer ? lui demanda-t-elle en approchant de la porte. Ne reste pas sur le perron comme ça.

D'un geste du pouce, elle ouvrit la porte de l'appartement qui s'écarta dans un souffle. Immédiatement, la lumière s'alluma sans qu'elle ait à faire un geste ou à dire un mot. En silence, l'homme la suivit à l'intérieur.

- Comment s'est passée la mission ? demanda la jeune femme en déposant ses affaires sur un canapé blanc. Vous auriez dû rentrer il y a des heures, j'étais inquiète. Un Noomy ça te va ? J'ai plus de bière-lyo.

- Non je, tenta finalement le soldat avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de dire : je ne prendrais rien.

- T'es sûr ?

Nouveau silence. Cette fois, la jeune femme se figea. Giuseppe DiStefano, qu'elle avait toujours connu incroyablement stoïque et inébranlable quoi qu'il se passe, avait les yeux humide de larmes contenues. Son cœur fit un bond douloureux dans sa poitrine étroite, et elle demanda dans un murmure :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Aucune réponse. Mais les larmes étaient bien là.

- Réponds ! s'écria-t-elle finalement dans un sanglot. Que s'est-il passé ? Où ! Où est Dwayne ?

- Andy je … je suis désolé.

Silence.

- Quoi ? demanda la dénommée Andy en reculant d'un pas. Désolé de quoi ?!

- La mission … ne s'est pas déroulée comme on le voulait et … il y a eu un problème. Des Aurochs …

- Où est Dwayne ?! hurla-t-elle violemment.

Le soldat prit une grande inspiration et répondit finalement :

- Il est mort.

Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge. Son corps tout entier se figea.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, durant lesquelles elle ne cessa d'implorer l'homme venu lui annoncer la terrible nouvelle de lui dire la vérité, de lui dire que Dwayne était revenu, qu'il n'avait pas perdu la vie là-bas. Et lorsqu'elle prit enfin pleinement conscience de ce qu'il lui avait dit, elle éclata en sanglot. Le soldat la prit dans ses bras et la serra aussi fortement que possible, jusqu'à la faire suffoquer. Car il pleurait lui aussi. Il n'avait pas seulement perdu un compagnon d'arme, ni même un ami ; il avait surtout un frère. Un frère avec lequel il avait grandi, avec lequel il avait vécu toute sa vie, d'abord dans l'Orphelinat, puis à l'école des Corps Diplomatiques.

Finalement, la rage remplaça la tristesse, car le soldat DiStefano savait qui était responsable de cette tragédie.

Il resta toutefois plusieurs minutes avec Andy, l'épaulant le temps que la crise passe, puis lui fit avaler une potion décontractante et l'aida à s'allonger avant de la quitter. Il aurait peut-être dû rester avec elle, car une femme, dévorée par la tristesse et l'abattement, était capable de choses bien radicales, mais il était bien trop en colère. Dwayne avait pris des risques pour une raison bien particulière ; une raison dont ils avaient tous les deux parlés, et dont Andy n'était pas au courant.

Une fois hors de l'appartement, il prit l'ascenseur et se laissa porter jusqu'au niveau moins cent-trente-huit. Obscurs, sales et emplis d'une fumée grisâtre, les vingt-cinq derniers étages de l'immeuble étaient en fait une immense fonderie et reconversion énergétique qui transformait les pierres lunaires en énergie pure afin de faire tourner la base toute entière et la nourrir en électricité, chaleur et dynamisme. Depuis quelques années, la rumeur circulait selon laquelle le sol lunaire s'appauvrissait et ne pourrait bientôt plus fournir assez d'énergie à l'Alliance, rumeur toujours démentie par les membres du Conseil Diplomatique.

Le soldat DiStefano tourna à l'angle d'un couloir étroit et crasseux, passa tout près d'un four rougeoyant d'où s'échappait une intense chaleur suffocante, se pencha de biais pour éviter de justesse d'énormes tuyaux recouverts de vapeur puis, jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule afin de s'assurer qu'il n'était pas suivit, il frappa deux fois sur le mur de métal, ce qui raisonna étrangement creux, puis une fois, une fois encore, puis deux fois. Tout en patientant, il se remémora les grands yeux verts emplis de larmes d'Andy, et la tristesse accablante et puissante qui se lisait sur les traits, pourtant d'ordinaires si doux et si joyeux, de son visage fin. Dwayne l'avait tellement aimé, que DiStefano ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi son ami avait pris tant de risques. Maintenant, Andy était seule, triste et abandonnée.

Lorsque la cloison métallique coulissa, révélant le canon fin d'un fusil à impulsion modifié, DiStefano garda son calme et avança droit sur l'arme qui, lorsque son porteur le reconnut, s'écarta.

- Déjà revenu ? lança un homme en refermant la cloison dès que le soldat l'eut franchie. On vient seulement de recevoir la totalité des mises à jour de l'info … hey !

DiStefano n'écoutait pas. Rapidement il distança l'homme au fusil qui, à la fois surprit et inquiet, s'élança derrière lui. L'étroit passage dans lequel venait de s'engouffrer le soldat n'était pas assez large pour sa corpulence étonnante, et, s'il se cogna plusieurs fois dans les murs chaud et les tuyaux brûlants, il n'y prit pas garde.

Deux autres hommes armés s'écartèrent sur son passage, étonné de le voir l'air si renfrogné et énervé, puis une porte s'ouvrit en grinçant et le soldat pénétra dans une petite salle mal éclairée, où s'amoncelait cartes, vieux ordinateurs et armes modifiées. Trois hommes, réunis autour d'une table pour un entretien, se turent lorsque DiStefano entra. Un court silence s'installa avant que finalement celui du milieu ne prenne la parole :

- On s'attendait plutôt à voir Hicks.

- Enfoirés, grinça le soldat en serrant les poings, vous savez très bien qu'il est mort, alors ne vous foutez pas de ma gueule !

L'homme soupira, puis se leva. Bien plus petit que DiStefano, il avait des cheveux argent et des rides creusées sur le visage qui trahissaient un âge avancé bien que, en réalité, il ait à peine plus de quarante ans. Les hommes ne vivaient pas vieux sur les bases lunaires, loin de la Terre.

- Oui, dit-il d'une voix gutturale et puissante, nous le savons. Et c'est une bien grande perte pour nous.

- Allez vous faire foutre ! hurla DiStefano avec rage. C'est pour vous et votre foutue connerie de théorie du complot qu'il a pris des risques !

- Jamais nous ne lui avons demandé de …

- Et c'est moi qui ai dû annoncer sa mort à sa femme, putain !

- Ah … oui. La pauvre Andromède. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi Dwayne a refusé de lui dire la vérité.

- Connard !

Le soldat, le visage déformé par la rage, sur rua en avant. Les deux hommes entourant le troisième se levèrent pour tenter de l'arrêter mais ils ne furent pas assez rapides. La table se retourna sous la charge et DiStefano attrapa l'homme par le col, le poing brandit prêt à frapper.

- Il reviendra, lui révéla sa victime dans un sourire énigmatique, tu sais très bien qu'il revivra, c'est un cycle sans …

- Ta gueule ! rugit DiStefano avec force. J'ai jamais cru à vos conneries, moi je le suivais c'est tout ! Vous lui avez retourné le cerveau ! Il est mort à cause de vous !

- Des conneries ? Dwayne a vite compris que ce qu'on soupçonnait était vrai.

- Vous l'avez tué !

- Jamais nous ne lui avons demandé de prendre un tel risque, il n'était censé remplir cette mission que s'il était dans la capacité de le faire sans danger.

- Vous me prenez pour un con ?!

Sa poigne autour du cou de sa victime se resserra et, cette fois, les deux autres hommes intervinrent : ils l'attrapèrent chacun par un bras pour lui faire lâcher prise et, si DiStefano fut forcé de laisser partir sa victime et de reculer d'un pas, il eut tôt fait, d'une simple ruade des épaules, de se débarrasser de ses assaillants.

- Ça va Griffin ? demanda l'un d'eux.

- Tout va bien, confirma Griffin en portant, durant un bref instant, une main à son cou.

Il prit une grande inspiration, soupira pour retrouver contenance et ses yeux argentés, cachés derrière quelques mèches de cheveux, se levèrent pour se planter dans ceux du soldat qui, toujours aussi ivre de colère, semblait bouillonner littéralement.

- Il a sauvé neuf Produits, révéla-t-il avec calme.

- Pardon ?! rugit DiStefano. Impossible, on nous a assuré une fois l'institut brûlé qu'aucun Produit n'avait de toute façon survécu à la première attaque des Aurochs !

- Eh bien on vous a menti. Avant que vous ne fassiez tout stupidement brûler, Hicks a eu le temps de copier toutes les mises à jour de l'infocom de l'institut, et de nous l'envoyer par ORA.

Le soldat retint son souffle. Il n'aurait jamais cru, avec le carnage qu'avait été cette mission, que Dwayne ait eu le temps de faire ça.

- Les neuf Produits sont apparemment encore en vie, reprit Griffin, enfin, sauf si le feu les a tué, évidemment. Et avec toutes les informations que nous avons eues grâce à Hicks, je peux t'assurer que ce qu'on soupçonne est vrai.

DiStefano n'avait jamais cru à tout ça, bien qu'il en ait eu fortement envie en entendant Dwayne lui en parler avec tant de feu dans les yeux et de passion dans la voix. Un complot si énorme, une manipulation si gigantesque, n'aurait jamais pu être cachée. Pour lui, c'était impossible. Pour lui, l'Alliance avait sauvé la race humaine, et ne l'avait non pas condamnée, et les Corps Diplomatiques la protégeait pour son bien, pas pour l'emprisonner.

- Vous mentez, souffla-t-il, moins virulent cependant.

- Oh non. D'ailleurs, si tu veux que je te fournisse des preuves …

Griffin contourna la table renversée et s'approcha d'un ordinateur posé sur une chaise, dans un coin de la pièce. Le petit objet, vieux de plus de vingt ans, n'était plus fabriqué depuis longtemps et avait été remplacé par des machines bien plus performantes toutes reliées au réseau de l'Alliance. Ce vieux matériel, dépourvu de contact avec le réseau global, était donc impossible à localiser. D'un coup de pouce, il réveilla l'écran, et DiStefano regarda danser, en rouge sur fond noir, le mot :

« ICARE »

Une organisation secrète, dont seuls quelques humains avaient connaissance, et qui luttait depuis une centaine d'année pour prouver aux hommes que l'Alliance les manipulait. Une organisation que DiStefano n'avait rejointe que sur l'insistance de son ami Dwayne Hicks. Tout ça, il n'y avait jamais cru.

- Tout ce que Hicks nous a envoyé est là, déclara Griffin en s'écartant du petit ordinateur. Je ne t'oblige pas à regarder, bien entendu. Mais ça me discréditera.

- C'est insensé, souffla le soldat en reculant d'un pas, ça ne peut pas être vrai … tout ça ne peut pas être vrai c'est ! C'est …

- Les preuves sont là.

DiStefano n'hésita que quelques secondes de plus. D'un pas vif, il s'approcha de l'ordinateur et lança le fichier.

Icare avait changé la vie de Dwayne Hicks. Et allait maintenant changer la sienne.

...

_Au même moment, sur Terre …_

- C'est pas croyable, murmura Milo, très pâle sous la fine couche de boue séchée qui recouvrait son visage. C'est … c'est Hyôga !

Stupidement, il pointa le caisson du doigt et recula d'un pas. Immédiatement, plusieurs de ses camarades vinrent jeter à leur tour un coup d'œil sur le sarcophage blanc. Aiolia fut de ceux-là, et ce qu'il vit à l'intérieur le laissa totalement ébahi. Plongé dans une eau verdâtre, immobile et blanc comme la mort, Hyôga semblait dormir d'un sommeil paisible. Un masque transparent recouvrait la moitié basse de son visage, et il put voir qu'un tuyau, noir et fin, enfoncé dans sa bouche, lui permettait certainement de respirer. Ses cheveux blonds dansaient dans l'eau tout autour de sa tête. Il ressemblait trait pour trait aux rares souvenirs qu'Aiolia avait de lui, mais pourquoi se trouvait-il ici ?

Les sourcils froncés, il releva les yeux et croisa le regard de Sion. Ce-dernier semblait bien moins surpris que tous les autres. Saga aussi.

- Y'a des trucs que vous ne nous avez pas dis, grogna Aiolia, les dents serrées.

Saga fronça les sourcils, tendu, mais Sion soupira et, doucement, lui dit :

- On n'a rien dis parce qu'on était sûr de rien.

- C'est-à-dire ?!

- Si on ne se trompe pas, il n'y a pas si longtemps tu te trouvais toi-même dans un caisson dans ce genre-là.

Aiolia serra les poings. Il se souvenait parfaitement de son réveil, juste avant que Sion ne le trouve avec ses camarades. Il se rappelait la morsure du froid sur tout son corps, puis la brûlure dans sa gorge, ses yeux, et la douleur qui lui vrillait chaque muscle, comme s'il était resté dans la même position durant des milliers d'années. Puis la chaleur intense, le goût de poussière dans sa bouche, la terre dure et coupante sous ses doigts. Il baissa de nouveau les yeux sur le visage blanc de Hyôga. Impossible. Non. Avant de se réveiller, il se trouvait au Sanctuaire. Il … le Sanctuaire. Où se trouvait le Sanctuaire ? Où était-il ? Et où étaient-ils, eux, désormais ?

- Vérifions s'ils sont tous là ! s'écria soudainement Dohko, enfin sortis de sa transe. On a que neuf caissons occupés, il nous en manque forcément un …

Il s'activa. Sion le suivit des yeux, devinant qu'il était à la recherche de quelqu'un en particulier, puis regarda les autres le suivre. Certains semblaient heureux, d'autres toujours pas remis de leur surprise, et d'autres encore avait le visage fermé. Seul Aiolia semblait énervé. Sion fronça les sourcils et le garda à l'œil, inquiet. Il avait bien remarqué qu'Aiolia changeait, qu'il regardait les faibles avec répugnance et qu'il s'isolait fréquemment mais, bien qu'il ait encore confiance en son jugement, il préférait être prudent. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de ce qui était arrivé à Aphrodite, un jour ou Angelo s'était éloigné pour chasser.

- C'est … c'est pas ! laissa échapper Albiore, non loin de lui. C'est Shun … j'y crois pas !

Un doux sourire aux lèvres, il déposa une main sur le caisson transparent sans quitter son occupant des yeux. La joie se lisait dans son regard ; la joie et l'espoir, et cela fit sourire Sion.

- Et voilà Shiryu ! lança Dohko, debout devant le deuxième caisson de la première rangée. C'est pas croyable, il est là !

- Dites-moi qui vous avez trouvé, ordonna Sion en parcourant la pièce du regard.

- Aucune idée, je ne connais pas son nom, répondit Milo dans un sourire amusé.

- Le type vachement costaud avec un caractère de merde, c'est comment qu'il s'appelle ? demanda Saga

- C'est pas Ikki ça ? lui répondit Mû.

- Ici on a Ichi, Nachi, Jabu, Geki et Ban.

- Merci Geist, soupira Sion.

- De rien.

- Donc on a tout le monde sauf Seiya, déclara Cassios.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le premier caisson, grand ouvert. Vide. Milo, debout devant le quatrième caisson, celui d'Ikki, contourna le troisième où se trouvait Hyôga et s'approcha de Dohko pour jeter un coup d'œil à Shiryu.

- Ah ouais, confirma-t-il en souriant, aussi beau que dans mes souvenirs. Je l'ai toujours trouvé super sexy.

Regard effaré de la part de Dohko.

- Vous croyez qu'ils sont vivants ? demanda Saga, les sourcils froncés.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi ils ne le seraient pas, répondit Sion, tout de même inquiet.

- Bah c'est quand même vachement le bordel dans cette Tour, lança Milo.

- Dégage de là toi ! grogna Dohko en l'éloignant du caisson de Shiryu d'un geste vif.

- Hé ho du calme ! J'vais pas le violer.

- Ne commencez pas à vous rentrer dans le lard, s'interposa Sion.

- Bon c'est bien joli tout ça, mais on fait comment pour les sortir de là ? demanda Mû.

Silence. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Sion, qui fut bien obligé d'admettre dans un haussement d'épaules :

- Aucune idée.

- Et moi qui pensais que tu savais toujours tout, se moqua Milo.

Sion lui adressa un regard assassin.

- Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi je pense que le fait que ça clignote sur les écrans, c'est peut-être pas normal, continua Mû.

- Quel sens de l'observation, rigola Milo.

- Arrêtes de dire des conneries et aides-nous plutôt !

- Ah non, pas possible, j'suis bien trop bête pour ça.

- Il a bougé ! s'écria Albiore.

Les discussions hautement philosophiques cessèrent immédiatement et tous les regards se tournèrent vers le caisson cinq de la première rangée. Les yeux écarquillés, Albiore répéta :

- Je vous jure qu'il a bougé !

Milo quitta Shiryu pour venir vers Shun et se pencha au-dessus du sarcophage blanc afin de mieux voir à l'intérieur. Puis il tapota le verre du bout de l'index.

- Fais pas ça ! lança Albiore.

- Vous croyez que ça raisonne là-dedans, comme dans un bocal à poisson ? demanda Milo dans un grand sourire.

- Vas t'enterrer toi, grogna Saga, agacé.

- C'est quoi un poisson ? demanda Cassios, perdu.

- Aucune idée.

- C'est important ?

- On s'en fou.

- Si ça se mange c'est important.

- Fermez vos gueules.

- Bon, on fait quoi ?

- S'ils bougent c'est qu'ils sont vivants.

- Sans blague ?

- Moi je commence à en avoir marre.

- Vous la fermez où j'en prends un pour taper sur les autres.

Debout au milieu de ses camarades, Aiolia était le seul à ne pas avoir ouvert la bouche depuis un certain moment. L'air calme et indifférent à l'extérieur, il fulminait à l'intérieur. S'il avait bien compris, le but de Sion était de réveiller ces gosses, les sortir de ces caissons. Donc, ils se retrouveraient avec neuf bouches supplémentaires à nourrir, certainement très faibles, incapables de suivre la cadence. Un nouveau poids lourd, et non des moindres. Et il n'était pas d'accord.

La lueur d'avertissement qu'il lut dans le regard de Sion lui donna des frissons. Car il vit dans les yeux du meneur du groupe une peur qu'il devina légitime. Sion craignait qu'il ne fasse quelque chose de répréhensible envers ces neuf vies qu'ils venaient tous de débusquer, quelque chose du genre : les tuer pour ne pas avoir à se les traîner. Quelque chose d'inhumain.

- Mais si on les sort de là-dedans, ça ne va pas les tuer ? demanda Mû qui semblait être le seul à vraiment réfléchir à la question.

Aiolia ignora ce qui l'énerva le plus : le fait que Sion ait raison, où le fait qu'il le croit capable d'une telle horreur. Aveuglé par cette colère et par une peur dont il n'avait encore aucune connaissance, il déclara :

- Je vais redescendre, c'est pas prudent de laisser les faibles et les blessés avec les trois connards.

Sion le fixa encore quelques secondes avant de finalement convenir que c'était préférable, mais lui demanda de bien vouloir faire monter Aioros ici à sa place. Aiolia s'en fut sans rien ajouter, laissant ses camarades se débrouiller avec les survivants.

Descendant rapidement les marches, il réalisa qu'il tremblait. De colère et d'indignation. Car, un instant, il s'était dit qu'il serait tout à fait capable de tuer délibérément ces gamins. Un instant, il avait eu conscience de se transformer en monstre.

Lorsqu'il parvint au rez-de-chaussée, ça n'était pas aussi calme qu'il l'aurait cru. Angelo semblait avoir pris la direction des opérations au départ de Sion, et tentait de rassembler les denrées selon une logique où il semblait lui-même se perdre. Les légumes et autres nourriture périssable avaient été rassemblés en un second tas, bien plus petit, dans lequel il était évident qu'ils étaient autorisés à piocher. Sirius, Algol et Dante s'étaient installés à l'écart et se constituaient leurs propres réserves tout en lorgnant, parfois, celle du plus grand groupe. Aiolia, tout en se dirigeant vers son frère, leur adressa un regard d'avertissement qu'il espéra convaincant.

- Tout se passe bien en haut ? lui demanda Aioros. C'était quoi, cette explosion ?

- Une connerie de Milo, répondit son cadet, Sion te demande au cinquième étage, on a trouvé quelque chose.

Aioros fronça les sourcils devant l'expression à la fois ennuyée et distante qu'il lisait sur le visage de son frère, mais obéit sans discuter et disparu dans la cage d'escalier.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? lui demanda Angelo sous le regard interrogatif de Camus.

Aiolia haussa les épaules.

- J'en sais trop rien, répondit-il, évasif. On est sûr de rien alors …

- Je vais les rejoindre, décida Camus.

- C'est au cinquième étage, t'arriveras jamais à monter jusque là-haut.

Camus rougit, les lèvres pincées, apparemment blessé, mais Aiolia se détourna sans y prendre garde. Après tout, il n'avait fait que dire la vérité.

Il se pencha au-dessus du plus petit tas de nourriture, attrapa une pomme dont près de la moitié était brune, et mordit dedans. La texture crayeuse de la chair lui donna des frissons et le jus sucré du fruit rafraîchit sa bouche, sa langue, et même sa gorge. Un délice. Elle était à moitié pourrie, mais c'était un délice comparé aux ignobles insectes à peine cuits qu'ils étaient obligés de manger chaque jours depuis leur réveil. Lorsqu'il leva de nouveau les yeux sur ses camarades, il vit que Camus l'avait écouté et se trouvait toujours là, mais qu'il dardait sur lui un regard venimeux. Aiolia l'ignora.

- L'explosion a fait fuir les chats-teigne, dit-il à destination d'Angelo, et quelques-uns ont crevé dehors, je vais aller les ramasser. Tu m'aides à bouger l'armoire ?

- Ouais.

Aiolia termina sa pomme puis les deux hommes s'activèrent et Angelo, bien que blessé et fiévreux, ne se plaignit pas un seul instant et ne semblait même pas avoir faiblit. Aiolia sortit. Immédiatement, ses yeux se plissèrent et sa bouche se remplit de poussière. Il tendit la main devant son visage pour se protéger des rayons du soleil mais réalisa bien vite que, ce dernier s'étant encore davantage éloigné de l'horizon, tout à l'ouest, c'était inutile. L'appréhension le submergea. La nuit serait bientôt là.

Finalement, c'était peut-être une bonne chose d'avoir trouvé cette Tour maintenant. Il faudrait qu'il en parle à Sion, mais selon lui il était préférable qu'ils ne la quittent pas, histoire d'y passer la nuit avant de repartir. S'il leur serait possible de repartir, bien sûr, car avec neuf nouveaux membres incapables de marcher, parler et entendre, ce serait sans doute infaisable.

Il éloigna cette idée de ses pensées et s'attela à ramasser les cadavres des chats-teigne qui croisaient son chemin. Il en trouva principalement au cœur d'un immense cratère profond de près de deux mètres, au centre duquel se devinaient les restes calcinés et fondus du fusil à impulsion. En espérant que d'autres, défectueux eux aussi, ne soient pas disséminés un peu partout dans la Tour. Un rugissement de Crochefer au loin le convainquit d'accélérer la cadence, et il ramena à l'intérieur cinq petits corps saignants à la carapace molle.

Angelo l'aida à remettre l'armoire en place, puis Aiolia s'installa dans un coin, sortit le croc de sa gibecière et s'évertua, durant plusieurs minutes, à vider ses prises de leurs entrailles et leur ôter la carapace, impossible à manger. Faire un feu, avec tout ce qu'ils avaient autour d'eux, ne serait assurément pas compliqué.

Parvenu au niveau cinq, Aioros resta muet de stupeur plusieurs minutes. Tout autour de lui, une conversation enflammée semblait avoir lieux, mais il était tellement surpris qu'il n'en capta pratiquement aucune parole.

- Attendez ! s'écria Dohko. Que les choses soient bien claires, si on tente de les sortir de là, on risque de les tuer c'est ça ?

- C'est une supposition, confirma Mû.

- Nan mais on ne va pas les laisser là-dedans ! s'indigna Milo.

- L'ennui c'est qu'on ne sait pas comment faire.

- Réfléchissons plus calmement, tenta Sion.

- Ça risque d'être dur …

- Et si on pétait le verre ? hasarda Milo.

- T'es dingue ! s'offusqua Albiore.

- On a qu'à essayer sur Ikki, toute façon lui personne ne l'aime.

- Encore un truc comme ça et c'est ta tronche que je pète ! répliqua Saga.

- Nan mais nan mais …

- Aiolia a dit un truc du genre : elle a sa propre source d'énergie, lança Dohko, un poil plus fort que les autres.

- Nan il a dit exactement : cellule d'énergie, contra Mû.

- Il a dit ça ? leur demanda Sion, surpris.

- Ouais.

- Je dois dire qu'il m'inquiète, parfois.

- Il est moins con que nous c'est tout, lança Milo.

- Comment ça ? lui demanda Dohko.

- Bah regardez ici et regardez à l'extérieur. Dans la salle, y'a plus un seul ordinateur qui fonctionne, tout à grillé, fondu, brûlé. Ici, les moniteurs de ces satanées boîtes de sardine fonctionnent encore. Donc, c'est alimenté. Donc, l'énergie vient de cette chambre.

Silence. Plusieurs pairs d'yeux ébahis s'étaient tournés vers Milo qui, gêné, grimaça et leur demanda :

- Quoi, j'ai encore dis une bêtise ?

- Nan, c'est justement ça qu'est surprenant, répondit Saga.

- Bon admettons, lança Sion, maintenant on a plus qu'à trouver cette cellule d'énergie.

- C'est quoi une sardine ? demanda Cassios, les sourcils froncés.

Milo rigola.

La surprise de la découverte des caissons ayant accaparée toute leur attention, aucun n'avait pris la peine d'inspecter la chambre ne serait-ce que d'un seul coup d'œil. Mais, comme l'avait supposé Milo, un moniteur, placé tout au fond à gauche, indiquait un état de fonctionnement permanent, quoi qu'un peu faible. Ce fut Saga qui le découvrit, attiré par une petite lumière bleue clignotante. Il souleva un panneau. Un écran noir se révéla, sur lequel était écrit en lettres vertes : « _Danger. Pronostic survie engagé. Lancé protocole 29 ? _ »

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers ses camarades.

Tous regroupés derrière lui, ils gardèrent le silence. Si seulement un seul d'entre eux savait ce qu'était le protocole 29.

...

_Au même moment, Institut nord …_

- Docteur ! lança le tutélaire Nielsen en se levant d'un bond de son poste. Docteur Jonasson !

De l'autre côté de l'immense salle du niveau cinq, placé devant la lourde porte de la chambre froide, l'interpelé se retourna. La fatigue, la déception et la colère se lisaient sur son visage ridé.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il brusquement.

- C'est … l'institut sud Docteur, bafouilla le tutélaire, blanc comme un linge.

- Et bien quoi ?! Que se passe-t-il ?

- Le protocole 29 a été lancé Docteur. Les … Produits ont été réveillés.

Silence dans la salle immense. Le Docteur Jonasson semblait sur le point de s'évanouir et son visage se recouvrit de sueur.

- C'est impossible ! rugit-il avec colère. Ces Produits ne sont pas censés avoir survécus aux Aurochs !

- Pourtant, le programme de secours de la chambre froide confirme bien que neuf Produits sur dix ont été réveillés.

- Sans être purifiés ?!

- Je le crains, Docteur …

Le Docteur Jonasson dû s'aider du bureau auprès duquel il se trouvait pour ne pas tomber. Ses jambes tremblaient et sa respiration trop rapide lui faisait tourner la tête. Des Produits défectueux en vadrouille dans la nature parmi des Produits sains ? Lorsqu'il apprendrait ça, nul doute que le Docteur Solo utiliserait l'armement sophistiqué de la navette Pacifitia pour purifier toute la zone, comme le Directeur de l'Alliance le lui avait ordonné. Et ce en dépit de ces propres Produits, qu'il avait réussi à garder sous contrôle.

Il se tourna vers la chambre froide et serra les poings. Nul doute que si toute cette histoire se terminait par la purification de la zone par le feu, la destruction des Tours et la mort de plus de vingt Produits – qui représentaient un énorme investissement génétique pour l'Alliance – il en serait tenu pour responsable. Le Directeur lui avait promis que rien de tout cela ne serait retenu contre lui, mais il n'y croyait plus à mesure que les choses se dégradaient.

- Seigneur, murmura-t-il pour lui-même, neuf Produits non purifiés …

* * *

><p>Hello mes petits esquimaux ! (mmmhhh glaaaaaaaaaaace ! Oui, en hiver, et alors ?!)<p>

Chapitre étrange, j'en conviens, mais non moins important puisqu'il constitue une sorte de "transition". Donc, après ça, les choses vont s'accélérer. L'une de vous me demandait d'ailleurs : à quand la romance ? Bientôt, bientôt ;)

Toujours aussi heureuse de recevoir de vos reviews, vous avez été un peu plus nombreux et ça m'a fait très plaisir :)

Chapitre 8 : "la nuit tombe". Ce monde étrange va vous dévoiler une autre face !

Alors au 20 !

Bisous glacé !


	9. 8 La nuit tombe

**8**

**La nuit tombe**

_Sanctuaire, infirmerie du Palais du Pope …_

Plongée dans ses réflexions, Marine avançait d'un pas sûr et vif dans les couloirs, dont les murs lui renvoyaient l'écho de ses propres pensées. Des jours que les Bronzes avaient, à l'instar de Seiya, sombrés dans un coma étrange. Des jours qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'un nouvel ennemi attaque le Domaine Sacré d'Athéna. Hors il ne s'était rien produit. Cette attention vigilante de tous les instants commençait à mettre ses nerfs à rude épreuve, car chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, cherchant à s'endormir, elle se réveillait en sursaut, persuadée d'avoir entendu un bruit suspect. De plus, l'énervement chronique et constant de Shina ne l'aidait pas.

Arrivée devant la porte blanche de l'infirmerie, elle prit une grande inspiration pour s'éclaircir l'esprit, attrapa la poignée et entra. A peine eut-elle fait un pas à l'intérieur de la grande salle aseptisée qu'elle se figea, abasourdi. Tous les lits étaient vides. Les draps, blancs et parfaitement pliés, semblaient ne jamais avoir été dérangés. Un silence de mort bourdonnait à ses oreilles alors que sa respiration, courte et hachée, ne parvenait pas à franchir la barrière de son masque métallique. Ce peu de liberté eut vite fait de lui faire tourner la tête alors, d'un geste tâtonnant et énervé, elle se débarrassa de son masque. Son visage était en sueur, et le contact avec l'air frais la fit frissonner.

- Seiya, marmonna-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

La pièce était vide. Désespérément vide. Comme si aucun des dix Bronzes n'avaient jamais été là.

- Seiya ?! appela-t-elle plus fort.

Que s'était-il passé ? Où étaient-ils tous ? Qui avait pu faire ça ? Athéna ?

Cette dernière n'avait plus quitté ses appartements depuis des jours, des mois. En tout cas, personne au Sanctuaire ne l'avait revu depuis que Shun était tombé inanimé. Mais, cette fois, Marine était bien décidé à la contacter et à la sortir de sa transe !

Paniquée, elle sortit en trombe de l'infirmerie, mais, aussitôt à l'extérieur, elle s'arrêta. Face à elle, Athéna.

- Marine ? questionna la Déesse, inquiète. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Seiya ! Il n'est plus là ! Lui et, Shun ! et Hyôga ! Les Bronzes, ils ont tous disparu !

- Seiya ? Mais … Marine …

- Ils étaient là ! Dans l'infirmerie, dans le coma. Ils étaient là et ils ont disparu !

- Marine … Seiya n'est jamais revenu des Enfers. Ni même Shun. Ni Hyôga. Ni aucun autre. Aucun d'entre eux n'a survécu à la Guerre Sainte.

Sous le choc, Marine fixa Athéna dans les yeux. Celle-ci, profondément triste, soutint son regard. La jeune femme tenta bien de reprendre le court de ses pensées, mais elles lui échappaient.

- Non, tenta-t-elle néanmoins dans un souffle. Non je … ils étaient là …

- Marine, sourit Athéna avec tristesse, ils sont morts. Tous. Je sais qu'ils te manquent. Ils me manquent beaucoup à moi aussi. Mais c'est ainsi.

Marine ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Dans son esprit, l'image des dix Bronzes allongés dans l'infirmerie s'estompa lentement, jusqu'à disparaître. Et seule resta alors la triste réalité dictée par Athéna.

- Oui, soupira-t-elle au bord des larmes. Oui. Vous avez raison. Je, je suis désolée. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris.

- Je comprends. Peut-être est-il temps de te reposer.

- Oui. Veuillez m'excusez.

La jeune femme, les bras et les mains sûres et fermes, replaça son masque sur son visage, s'inclina devant sa Déesse, puis partit d'un bond pas, le dos droit. Athéna la regarda partir.

Elle se haïssait. Profondément. Manipuler les souvenirs et l'esprit de ces Produits qu'elle était chargée de protéger et de garder en vie la rendait ivre de rage. Le visage déformé par la colère, elle prit une décision. Celle de se venger de l'Alliance. Et elle ne serait pas seule. Les autres Dieux étaient avec elle.

« _Tu es sûre ?_ » lui demanda Hadès, du fin fond de sa conscience.

« _C'est risqué._ » rétorqua Poséidon, plus calme.

« _Pour eux nous ne sommes que des entités !_ » renchérit Athéna avec vigueur. «_ Ils vont vite comprendre à quel point ils se sont trompés. Nous allons devenir nos propres maîtres, et aider ceux dont nous avions la garde à regagner leur liberté ! _»

« _On va tous crever._ » soupira le Dieu des Enfers.

...

_Bien loin de là, sur Terre …_

Avant la brûlure et la douleur intense, il y eut le froid. Le froid, l'obscurité et le silence le plus total, de ce genre de silence qui engourdit les sens. Plongé ainsi dans la nuit, Shun avait cru devenir fou. Il avait bien tenté de crier, de hurler et d'appeler, mais ses cordes vocales, gênées et paralysées, avaient refusé de lui obéir. Alors il s'était démené comme un beau diable pour bouger, pour s'extraire de ce néant, fuir. Mais il était entravé. Ses mains, liées, ne semblaient de toute façon plus apte à quoi que ce soit. Il se sentait faible. Faible, seul et terrorisé. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait, c'était ce mal-être intense qui l'avait totalement submergé alors que, avec Hyôga et les cinq autres Bronzes, il travaillait à la reconstruction d'un temple. Et puis plus rien. Simplement les ténèbres et le silence.

Puis tout changea. La lumière réapparut, une lumière aveuglante et brûlante qui, si elle le soulagea d'abord de l'obscurité oppressante, lui fit si mal qu'il en hurla. Une douleur atroce, une brûlure insupportable qui lui envahit premièrement les yeux, puis la bouche et la gorge lorsqu'il tenta de respirer, et enfin son corps tout entier. Chaque centimètre carré de sa peau semblait chauffé à blanc, livré à la morsure impitoyable d'un feu qui ne serait rassasié que lorsqu'il lui aurait dévoré toutes les chairs. Shun tenta bien de se débattre, tenta bien de se dérober à cette lumière, à ce feu qui le brûlait, mais les entraves à ses mains étaient toujours là, et il tira dessus jusqu'à ce qu'elles lui scient la peau. Alors d'autres entraves vinrent s'ajouter, des pressions sur ses épaules, sur ses bras. Des mains, étrangères aux siennes, qui le tenaient. Et des voix, tout autour de lui, qui s'élevaient, nombreuses. Mais elles ne faisaient que raisonner à ses oreilles bouchées, assourdies. Il n'entendait rien. N'avait plus qu'une envie : retourner à cette froide obscurité, se soustraire à cette lumière brûlante et dévorante. Retourner au néant.

Il hurla. Ou, à tout le moins, c'est ce qu'il crut. Car, en réalité, si sa bouche s'ouvrit, aucun son n'en sortit. Il était totalement muet. Sourd. Puis constata qu'il était également aveugle lorsque, en ouvrant les yeux, il ne vit qu'un grand flou gris et opaque, derrière lequel des silhouettes se bousculaient. Les âmes du royaume des Enfers venaient-elles le prendre ? Les âmes de ceux qu'il avait tués, au nom d'Athéna ? C'était sa punition. C'était son châtiment.

La douleur, finalement, fut trop forte lorsqu'il rua une dernière fois, les entraves semblèrent lui trancher les mains et l'obscurité le reprit. Hors cette fois, elle était d'une sombre douceur, d'une moiteur bienvenue. Une douce chaleur l'enveloppa et il sombra volontiers dans l'inconscience. Espérant ne plus jamais en revenir.

.

- Bah ça alors ! souffla Milo, étonné. Il s'est débattu, le petit !

Face à lui, Saga, à la fois inquiet et surpris, relâcha les chevilles de Shun qui, enfin, s'était évanoui.

- Si t'avais pas bêtement appuyé sur ce putain de bouton aussi ! lança-t-il en se redressant.

- Fallait bien que quelqu'un le fasse ! Personne n'avait les couilles, alors je l'ai fait. Et si je ne l'avais pas fait, ces gosses seraient encore plongés dans cette merde !

- Oh oui, ils ont l'air nettement mieux maintenant !

- C'est pas le moment vous deux, coupa Mû avec autorité, profitons qu'il se soit évanoui pour le détacher.

Avec un dernier regard mécontent en direction de Milo, Saga obéit et entreprit de défaire les liens noués autour des poignets de Shun. La peau du garçon, recouverte d'une eau visqueuse et verdâtre, glissa sous ses doigts. Il grogna, agacé.

- Faut un truc qui coupe, déclara-t-il d'une voix grave.

Mû sortit un croc de Crochefer de son sac et lui tendit. Sion, debout devant le caisson grand ouvert de Hyôga, le regarda procéder non sans une certaine crainte. Le croc était large, et les liens fins ; mais lorsque Saga eut terminé sans avoir endommagé davantage la peau déjà bien abimée du garçon, il se permit un soupir rassuré. Le croc passa alors au caisson quatre, dans lequel Ikki, une fois réveillé, avait à peine bougé. Il avait seulement recraché l'eau qu'il avait dans les poumons lorsque le tube qui lui permettait de respirer lui fut retiré. Hyôga avait agi de même, bien qu'il se soit permit, en plus, une petite ruade avant de s'évanouir. Quant à Shiryu, il n'avait pas bougé. Immobile, effroyablement pâle, il était même difficile de savoir s'il respirait ou non.

Shun s'était montré le plus vindicatif. Il s'était débattu au point que ses poignets se mettent à saigner, il avait même tenté de crier, Sion l'avait bien vu. Mais, évidemment, il n'était parvenu à rien. Puis il avait finalement cessé de se débattre. C'était la première fois que le meneur du groupe voyait ça, et pourtant, il en avait vu des choses dans ce monde détruit. Mais que quelqu'un ait tant d'énergie à peine réveillé ? C'était la première fois.

- La prochaine fois tu touches à ton cul ! s'énerva de nouveau Saga.

Milo, cette fois, ne lui répondit pas, se contentant d'hausser les épaules et de se détourner. Ikki, à son tour, fut délivré de ses liens. Sion sourit. En réalité, il était plutôt heureux de l'initiative de Milo car, lorsque Saga avait trouvé le moniteur leur demandant si, oui ou non, ils voulaient lancer le protocole vingt-neuf, aucun d'eux n'avaient su quoi faire, aucun n'avait bougé. En fait, aucun n'avait eu le courage de prendre sur ses épaules le risque de tuer les neuf garçons coincés dans les caissons. Seul Milo l'avait fait. Lui seul avait été assez courageux – ou inconscient – pour oser appuyer sur la touche « Entrée », et déclencher le protocole vingt-neuf, qui s'était avéré être le protocole d'ouverture des caissons. Sion se doutait pourquoi il l'avait fait : l'indignation. Milo n'avait pas supporté l'idée que des garçons qu'il connaissait restent enfermés là-dedans. Manipulés. Ni vivants ni morts. Alors il avait fait ce qu'aucun autre n'avait osé faire.

- Il respire pas … Sion, il respire pas !

Sion fit volte-face, les yeux écarquillés. Dohko, debout devant le deuxième caisson, commençait manifestement à paniquer. Shiryu, toujours allongé à l'intérieur de cette boîte froide, était immobile. Totalement immobile. Son torse ne se souvenait plus.

- Faut le détacher ! s'écria Sion en se ruant vers son compagnon. Détachez-le ! Faut l'allonger par terre !

Mû, occupé à découper les liens qui entravaient Hyôga, cessa immédiatement et courut vers eux. Très vite, Shiryu fut libéré, puis Dohko le porta, fébrile, et l'étendit sur le sol encore frais, sur lequel courait toujours une petite brume opaque. Immédiatement, Sion fit ce qui lui paraissait le mieux en cet instant : un massage cardiaque.

Shiryu était pâle comme la mort. Ses lèvres étaient bleues. Ses joues creusées. Il était évident que, parmi tous les garçons retenus captifs ici, il était celui qui avait le plus souffert. Peut-être même était-ce perdu d'avance. Sion avait déjà vu ça. Un homme qui ne se réveille pas. Un homme si affaibli par tout ce temps passé dans un caisson que son corps ne supportait pas le réveil et lâchait, tout simplement. Voilà pourquoi Asterion ne se trouvait pas parmi eux. Parce qu'il ne s'était jamais réveillé.

Mais Sion, bien décidé à ne pas laisser un seul de ces garçons mourir, continua. Jusqu'à ce que ses épaules lui fassent mal. Jusqu'à ce que le silence tendu, tout autour de lui, lui fasse peur. Jusqu'à ce que la panique fit naître des larmes dans les yeux de Dohko. Jusqu'à ce que, enfin, Shiryu recrache le trop plein d'eau qu'il avait dans les poumons, et respire.

- Ouais ! s'écria Dohko en laissant rouler, sur sa joue droite, une larme de soulagement. C'est bien gamin, c'est bien !

Il attrapa Shiryu, le souleva, et le maintint contre lui alors que le garçon, respirant à peine, pâlissait encore.

- Il va falloir le surveiller, déclara Sion, essoufflé. Il m'a l'air très faible.

Tout en acquiesçant, Dohko lui sourit. Une immense gratitude se lisait dans ses yeux verts.

- Ouah ! lança finalement Milo. C'est hyper cool ce que t'as fait !

Sion se redressa. Et il put voir, dans tous les regards tournés vers lui, immensément de respect. Au même moment, Shiryu, complètement nu, se mit à claquer des dents.

- C'est pas le moment de bâiller aux corneilles, reprit Sion, les bras tremblants. Sortez-les de là-dedans et couvrez-les.

Ils se remirent tous au travail. Avec des gestes lents et précautionneux, Albiore sortit Shun lui-même du caisson et l'emmena au-dehors de la chambre froide. Là, il l'allongea et le recouvrit de l'une des couvertures qu'ils avaient trouvées au niveau quatre, l'emmitouflant dedans du mieux qu'il put. Cassios et Geist firent de même avec Ikki, qui eut un sursaut, puis Milo s'occupa de terminer de libérer Hyôga et de le couvrir également. Très vite, les cinq autres garçons furent ainsi sortis et enroulés serrés dans une couverture. Une fois que tous furent hors de la chambre, Sion regarda le résultat, satisfait. Ainsi, il était presque sûr qu'aucun ne tombe malade. Car il l'avait déjà vu, ça aussi. C'était comme ça qu'était mort Algethi. Un rhume. Un simple rhume.

Silence. Ils se regardèrent tous, satisfaits d'eux-mêmes, jusqu'à ce que Geist rompe le charme et demande :

- Et maintenant ?

- Bah …, tenta Milo.

- On les descend au rez-de-chaussée ?

- C'est qu'on a toujours la bouffe à trier, en bas, argumenta Cassios.

- Qui se dévoue pour les porter ?

- Moi je peux le faire, répondit immédiatement Milo.

- Moi aussi, ça ira, déclara Saga.

- Pas de problème, rétorqua Aioros.

- Ouais, moi aussi, soupira Cassios, manifestement pressé de retourner auprès de la nourriture.

- Moi je, tenta Mû avant de terminer en levant l'index : je vais chercher Aiolia !

- Ça ira pour moi, déclara Dohko.

- Je pense que ce sera bon pour moi aussi, l'appuya Albiore.

- Je veux bien essayer, sourit Capella.

- Alors allons-y, conclu Sion. Organisez-vous pour les porter jusqu'en bas, les autres vous allez me montrer où vous avez eu ces couvertures, il va nous en falloir plus que ça.

- Je vais descendre tout de suite, rétorqua Mû en s'avançant, j'ai trouvé des médicaments qui pourront servir à Angelo.

- D'accord.

- Je vous envoie Aiolia.

Sion acquiesça et regarda Mû partir. Son regard glissa vers Dohko qui, accroupit auprès de Shiryu, était occupé à le frictionner pour le réchauffer. Il imaginait sans peine le soulagement, mêlée d'une pointe d'inquiétude, que devait sans doute éprouver son compagnon. Car il l'avait éprouvé lui-même pour Mû.

Arrivé au rez-de-chaussée, ce-dernier se hâta de rejoindre ses camarades et déclara derechef :

- Ils ont réussis à les réveiller !

Silence.

- Qui ça ? lui demanda Angelo, un sourcil arqué.

- Les gamins ! répondit Mû, surpris. Là-haut, neuf d'entre eux, dans des caissons … Aiolia ne vous a rien dit ?

- Non, répondit froidement Camus.

Mû, les sourcils froncés, chercha Aiolia du regard. Il se retourna. Assis à l'écart, occupé à tenter d'allumer un feu, il lui adressa un coup d'œil pas du tout concerné. Tout prêt de lui, cinq carcasses de chat-teignes attendaient d'être cuites.

- Attends de quels gamins tu parles ? lui demanda finalement Angelo.

- Hyôga, répondit Mû avec un regard pour Camus, Shiryu, Shun … et Ikki. Et même les cinq autres ! Le seul qui nous manque, c'est Seiya.

Camus, les yeux écarquillés, avait retenu son souffle.

- Hyôga ? demanda-t-il. Hyôga est là-haut ?!

- Oui, sourit Mû. Je pense que Milo va le descendre. On va tous les ramener ici, c'est encore ici qu'il fait le plus chaud.

- C'est incroyable !

- Ils vont bien ? demanda Angelo, surpris.

- Euh … je ne sais pas, répondit Mû avec une grimace, Shiryu a failli y passer mais les autres ont l'air d'aller bien. Tiens au fait, je t'ai ramené ça.

Il tendit à Angelo le sac remplis de médicament, et celui-ci s'en empara en lui demandant :

- C'est quoi ?

- Aucune idée. Mais on va certainement te trouver ce qu'il te faut là-dedans.

- Si tu le dis …

- Attends-moi je reviens.

Alors qu'Angelo ouvrait le sac pour lorgner à l'intérieur, Mû se détourna puis s'approcha d'Aiolia. Non loin, Sirius le suivait des yeux, l'air sombre. L'odeur de sang et de chair brûlée était forte ici, dégagée par les corps vidés des chat-teignes. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta près de lui, Aiolia ne leva même pas les yeux pour le regarder.

- Pourquoi tu ne leur as rien dis ? lui demanda Mû.

- A quoi ça aurait servi que je leur dise quoi que ce soit ?

- Tu le fais exprès ?!

Aiolia le fixa. Il avait l'air de s'en foutre totalement.

- Sion voudrait que tu remontes au cinquième, reprit Mû dans un froncement de sourcils. Il faudrait qu'on les descende tous ici.

- J'ai ça à finir.

- Fais pas chier, ton putain de feu c'est pas le plus urgent ! On a des malades là-haut à mettre à l'abris ici alors tu bouges ton cul, merde !

Il avait crié. Le sang battait à ses tempes. Camus, occupé à dire la bonne nouvelle à Shaka et Misty, s'était tu. Angelo, inquiet, une boîte de pilules contraceptives à la main, s'était redressé, prêt à intervenir. Un sourire intéressé étirait les lèvres de Sirius. Aiolia se leva. Imperceptiblement, Mû recula d'un pas, tremblant de colère. Plus que de l'indignation, c'était de l'incompréhension. Ça ne ressemblait pas à Aiolia de réagir comme ça. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas d'être aussi indifférent.

Sans rien dire, sans paraître ni ennuyé, ni en colère, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre, Aiolia s'en fut. Il disparut dans la cage d'escalier sous les regards de ses camarades. Encore tendu et tremblant, Mû soupira. Un ricanement non loin lui fit faire volte-face et il adressa à Sirius et ses copains un regard venimeux. Finalement, il revint vers Angelo, mais avant qu'aucun d'eux ait pu dire quelque chose, Milo jailli du premier étage et clama :

- Suuuuuuuuuurpriiiiiiiiiiise !

Dans ses bras se trouvait Hyôga. Immédiatement, Camus se redressa, semblant oublier sa faiblesse, et le regarda approcher, le souffle coupé. La tête blonde de ce garçon dont il avait si peu de souvenirs, et à qui il tenait tant pourtant, dépassait à peine de la couverture dans laquelle tout son corps avait été enroulé. Un grand sourire benêt accroché aux lèvres, Milo lui présenta son trophée, fier de lui. Camus tendit une main tremblante, la passa dans les cheveux blonds, encore mouillés et poisseux, avant d'adresser un sourire à Milo.

Tout ça sous le regard à la fois attendrit et surprit de Mû. Mû qui regarda Milo s'accroupir au sol pour y déposer son fardeaux ; Mû qui regarda Camus s'agenouiller à ses côtés, tremblant d'émotion ; Mû qui vit, étonné, Milo caresser le dos de son compagnon, puis remonter la main le long de son échine, et ce jusqu'à sa nuque, en une caresse tendre. Mû qui, tout autant triste que ravis, regarda Camus sourire avec tendresse à Milo, persuadé que quelque chose de fragile naissait en cet instant.

Mû qui fit glisser son regard de ce couple étrange jusqu'à Angelo qui, occupé à vider le sac de chacune des boîtes et chacun des flacons, ne lui prêtait aucune attention.

Au même moment, Dohko réapparut, portant Shiryu dans ses bras. Cassios portait Ikki ; Saga soulevait Nachi sans effort, et Capella suivait, seul. Il adressa un sourire contrit à Mû et dit :

- J'ai surestimé mes forces …

Arrivé de nouveau au cinquième étage, Aiolia, qui avait croisé tout ce petit monde dans les escaliers, s'écarta pour permettre à Albiore de passer, Ichi dans les bras. Ses mâchoires se serrèrent de contrariété mais il n'en laissa rien paraître. Les réserves de nourriture qu'ils avaient trouvées en bas étaient certes conséquentes, mais avec neuf bouches supplémentaires à nourrir, il leur serait tout de même difficile de supporter la longue nuit qui tombait. A quoi pensait donc Sion ? Le plus important n'était-il pas de permettre aux plus forts de survivre ? Il ne servait à rien de s'encombrer de gamins qui ne feraient que les ralentir.

Ici se trouvaient encore Jabu, Shun, Ban et Geki, gardés par Aioros.

- Toutes les bêtises de Milo ne sont pas forcément mauvaises, l'accueillit celui-ci en souriant. C'est lui qui les a sortis de là.

- Y'a un sacré bordel, répondit simplement Aiolia en regardant le sol.

Les caissons ouverts avaient laissé échapper leur contenu, une eau verdâtre et visqueuse, qui s'était répandue au sol. Les garçons avaient été installés à l'écart, mais Aioros semblait surveiller la progression du liquide, qui ne cessait pas de s'étendre. Voyant son regard, ce-dernier lui dit :

- J'espère simplement que ça ne coulera pas jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée.

- Moi j'espère que l'odeur n'attirera aucun prédateur, répliqua son cadet.

Aioros fronça le nez. Effectivement, l'eau dégageait une odeur forte et chimique qui agressait facilement les narines.

- Toute façon, lança-t-il finalement, avec la nuit qui tombe, les Crochefers et les chat-teignes ne nous causeront plus de problème, et les Hurleurs ne se repèrent qu'aux sons, alors …

A ce nom, Aiolia sentit un frisson froid remonter le long de son échine. Depuis qu'il était éveillé, il n'avait connu qu'une seule nuit, et pourtant il se souvenait encore parfaitement des cris que poussaient ces gigantesques animaux nocturnes, semblables à ceux d'une femme terrorisée. Des cris qui les avait tous gardé éveillés toute la nuit durant, ou presque, effrayés à l'idée que ces carnivores les trouvent. Cette Tour, il en était bien conscient, ne les protègerait jamais contre ces bêtes qui faisaient plus de deux fois la taille d'un Crochefer, mais c'était ça ou passer la nuit dehors. Il faudrait qu'il en touche un mot à Sion.

- On a de la chance qu'il n'y ait aucune fenêtre en bas, reprit Aioros tout en regardant, dehors, l'immense soleil décliner à l'ouest.

Aiolia acquiesça d'un signe de tête sans répondre, puis reporta son attention sur les garçons évanouis. Soucieux de se fatiguer le moins possible, il s'approcha, en soupirant, du plus petit des quatre : Shun, dont le corps menu disparaissait entièrement dans la couverture. Il s'accroupit près de lui sous le regard amusé de son frère aîné et tendit les bras ; mais à peine toucha-t-il le garçon que ce-dernier sursauta violemment et Aiolia, qui reçut le coup de poing en plein sur le nez, tomba sur les fesses, les yeux écarquillés.

Aioros explosa de rire. Son cadet lui adressa un regard surpris et légèrement vexé.

- Fais gaffe à celui-là, rigola Aioros, il est vivace !

Indigné et honteux, Aiolia se retint de ne pas jeter le gamin par l'une des fenêtres et, sans demander son reste, souleva Jabu avant de redescendre, la fierté amochée et le nez douloureux.

Dans les escaliers, il croisa Saga et Cassios remontant prêter main forte à Aioros, mais ne leur adressa qu'un regard. Revenu au rez-de-chaussée, il déposa Jabu avec les autres et se retourna, prêt à retourner à son feu et ses chat-teignes, mais Capella semblait s'en être chargé ; un petit tas de déchets inflammables brûlait, les flammes hautes, et, déjà, l'une des carcasses avait été suspendue au-dessus. La viande ne perdit pas de temps pour se mettre à dégager un fumet alléchant.

Entre-temps, Sion et les autres étaient descendus du quatrième étage, apportant chacun plusieurs couvertures. Camus se servait déjà de l'une d'elle pour frictionner les cheveux de Hyôga qui, dans son inconscience, fronçait les sourcils. Non loin, Mû et Angelo avaient ouvert plusieurs boîtes de médicament et s'échinaient à tenter d'en lire les notices, aidés de Milo.

- Ça veut dire quoi constipation ? demanda ce-dernier, perdu.

- On s'en fout, répondit Mû en lui arrachant le papier des mains. Cherche quelque chose sur lequel serait écrit « infection » !

- Pourquoi ?

- Réfléchis pas et fais ce qu'on te dit.

Milo haussa les épaules et se remit à la lecture, le visage tordu d'une intense concentration. S'avisant, d'un coup d'œil, que Sirius, Algol et Dante, soient bien à l'écart, Aiolia, qui détestait ne rien avoir à faire, reprit le tri que ses camarades avaient momentanément stoppé, car trop occupés à prendre soin des nouveaux arrivants.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'Aioros, Saga et Cassios redescendent à leur tour, portant respectivement Shun, Ban et Geki. Un joyeux brouhaha régna un instant, une légèreté qui n'avait encore jamais été de mise ici. Mais, retrouver des camarades en vie, ça n'était pas courant, et chaque fois cela leur donnait bon espoir. Mais l'espoir de quoi ? Bientôt, les neuf garçons seront réduits, eux aussi, à survivre du mieux qu'ils le pourraient, affamés, assoiffés, sans cesse sur le qui-vive. De colère, Aiolia jeta sur le tas le plus grand une boîte sur laquelle était écrit « _flocons d'avoine lyophilisés_ » sans savoir, bien sûr, de quoi il s'agissait.

- On s'est arrêté au cinquième, mais il y a peut-être d'autres choses à récupérer aux étages plus haut non ?

Aiolia jeta un coup d'œil sur sa droite. S'étant un peu isolés pour parler, Sion et Dohko ne faisaient pas attention à lui aussi continua-t-il à trier en prenant l'air de celui qui n'avait rien entendu. Tout en dressant l'oreille, il attrapa une caisse, qui s'avéra plus lourde que ce qu'il avait cru, et sur laquelle était écris « _Bière-lyo_ ».

- J'y ai pensé, oui, répondit Sion d'un air pensif. Mais on aura peut-être pas le temps de tout fouiller avant que la nuit tombe … A moins que …

- A moins qu'on reste ici pour la nuit, termina Dohko en parlant plus bas encore. C'est peut-être plus prudent avec ces gamins, de toute façon ils ne pourront pas marcher, parler ni même entendre avant un petit moment.

- C'est ce que je me disais mais …

Court silence. Aiolia, les sourcils froncés, déposa la caisse près du tas le plus haut.

- Mais ? questionna Dohko.

- Tous ces cadavres qu'on a trouvé, répondit Sion avec inquiétude, tous ces hommes étaient armés et ils ont été massacrés. Tant qu'on est dehors on peut toujours fuir les chat-teignes et les Crochefers, mais en restant ici on est pris au piège si jamais une horde se ramène.

- C'est pas entièrement faux, mais on n'a pas le choix.

Ici s'arrêta la discussion car la voix de Mû s'éleva soudain, demandant à Sion :

- Tu sais ce que c'est une seringue toi ?

- Pourquoi ? demanda Sion en s'approchant de lui.

- J'ai trouvé ça, de la pénicilline, mais ils disent sur la notice qu'il faut prendre garde à ce qu'il n'y ait aucune bulle d'air dans la seringue avant de l'injecter.

Sion prit le papier que Mû lui tendait et fronça les sourcils. Dohko, qui jetait un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, dit :

- Hey j'ai vu un truc comme ça là où on a trouvé les médocs.

- Ah oui ?!

- Ouais. Avec une espèce de grande aiguille au bout.

- Attendez, ça veut dire que vous allez m'enfoncer ce truc dans le bras ?! lança Angelo, les yeux écarquillés.

- Bah … ouais, répondit Mû dans un sourire à la fois contrit et amusé.

- Alors là, même pas en rêve !

- Chochotte, se moqua Milo en mâchonnant quelque chose.

- Qu'est-ce tu manges toi ?! lui demanda Sion, les sourcils froncés.

- J'en sais rien. Ça.

Milo brandit une boîte sur laquelle était écrite « _Magnésium concentré – B36-x_ ».

- Ça ne va pas non ! lança Mû en lui prenant ladite boîte des mains. Recraches ça !

- Nan ! répliqua Milo en évitant la main de son camarade qui tentait de lui attraper la mâchoire. J'aime bien c'est bon.

- T'es inconscient ou quoi ! On ne sait pas quel effet ça peut avoir.

- Bah dessus ils disent que c'est bon contre la fatigue, l'anxiété et les troubles du sommeil, alors ça ne peut pas me faire de mal.

Mû soupira en rangeant le magnésium dans le sac, Sion sourit, accompagné de Dohko, et Angelo dit :

- Vous ne m'enfoncerez pas ce truc dans le bras !

Mais Mû était bien décidé à le soigner, et Angelo n'échappa pas à la seringue. Dohko, Saga et Cassios ne furent pas de trop pour l'immobiliser pendant que Sion enfonçait l'aiguille dans son bras blessé et injectait ce que Mû avait appelé de la pénicilline. Tout le groupe s'était réunis autour d'eux, curieux de voir, et si Milo éclata de rire face à la réaction terrorisée d'Angelo, Capella, lui, s'évanouit lorsque l'aiguille traversa la peau. Aiolia, quant à lui, se félicita de ne pas avoir été blessé durant l'attaque du Crochefer.

Un long moment passa après la découverte des neuf survivants. Bien emmitouflés et entièrement secs à présents, ceux-ci dormaient toujours. Hyôga, Shun, Ikki, Geki et Ban étaient de ceux qui bougeaient le plus, alors que les autres, immobiles et silencieux, paraissaient ne jamais pouvoir se réveiller. Terriblement inquiet, Dohko ne quittait plus Shiryu un seul instant, vérifiant sans cesse s'il respirait toujours et s'il avait bien chaud. Les cinq chat-teignes furent tous cuits et distribués par Sion. Mais tous n'en eurent pas. Milo en accepta, bien sûr, mais laissa Camus en manger la plus grande partie ; Shaka et Misty se partagèrent une carcasse entière alors que Saga, Cassios et Aioros, durent se contenter de moins de la moitié d'une seule. Aiolia, trop écœuré de voir ça, préféra ne pas réclamer sa part et piocha, l'air de rien, dans le tas de nourriture qu'il fallait manger rapidement, se contentant d'un étrange fruit rond et jaune dont la peau, amère et rugueuse, lui arracha une grimace, mais la chair rouge, juteuse et acide, le contenta. Il ne s'avisa même pas que, si Sion distribua la viande dans le groupe, il n'en mangea pas lui-même, se contentant, comme lui, d'un fruit à moitié rongé par la pourriture.

Lorsqu'après avoir mangé, épuisé par toutes ces découvertes, certains s'allongèrent pour tenter de trouver le sommeil, Aiolia décida de faire comme eux. Dohko demanda à ce qu'une ronde soit instaurée, pour veiller à la fois sur les nouveaux, toujours inconscients, et sur Sirius, Algol et Dante, idée à laquelle Sion adhéra.

Aiolia ferma les yeux mais tarda à trouver le sommeil, troublé par le silence ambiant. Il avait pris l'habitude de dormir dehors, livré aux bruits de la terre, de la pierre, des insectes et des divers animaux. Mais ici, caché derrière les murs de la Tour, rien ne filtrait, et cette absence d'information auditive le troubla. Comment savoir si un Crochefer approchait ? Comment savoir si un groupe de chat-teigne les encerclait ? Sans y prendre garde, il s'endormit.

_« Un Programmeur ? T'es dingue. »_

_« Mais non ! T'as vu comme moi qu'il y en avait de sacrément sexy ! »_

_« Peut-être mais ce sont des Programmeurs. »_

_« Préjugés à la con. Je suis sûr qu'ils sont tout autant baisables que les autres. »_

_Un rire._

_« T'es con. »_

_« J'en ai vu un hier, ouah ! Je lui aurais bien sauté dessus direct. »_

_« Si tu savais comme je m'en tape. »_

_« J'ai cru comprendre qu'il s'appelait Camille, mais je me suis sans doute tromper, c'est pas un nom grec. »_

_« Y'a pas que des grecs ici. »_

_« C'est pas un nom jap' non plus. »_

_« On en sait rien. »_

_« Nan nan, c'est pas jap'. »_

_« Alors il ne s'appelle pas Camille. »_

_« Ouais, j'ai dû me gourer. »_

_« J't'apprends rien en te disant que c'est interdit au sein de l'Institut ? »_

_« Attends, j'suis plus malin que ça moi ! »_

_« Première nouvelle. »_

_« Dans le règlement, ils disent clairement que c'est interdit entre un homme et une femme d'avoir des relations charnelles non-purifiées. Moi je te parle de baiser des mecs ! »_

_« Ce genre de raisonnement me parait effectivement infaillible. »_

_« Ah tu vois ! »_

_« Si tu te fais pincer par les tutélaires, tu sais ce qu'il se passera ? »_

_« Ouais, ouais, je sais, mais je m'en fous ! J'avais jamais vu un mec aussi sexy … ah ! Jusqu'à maintenant ! Nan mais regardes-moi ça ! Ouah ! »_

_« La ferme ! »_

_« Hey gamin ! Tu t'appelles comment ? »_

_« Tais-toi ou je t'assomme ! »_

_« Oh ! Sérieux c'est quoi ton nom ? On se connait non ? »_

_« Putain mais c'est pas vrai … »_

_« C'est pas la peine de m'ignorer, je peux lire sur ton badge d'ici. Shun. C'est mignon. On t'a déjà dit que t'étais bandant ? »_

_« Ferme ta gueule, merde ! »_

_« Nan mais regarde-le avant de t'énerver. »_

_« … »_

_« Alors ? »_

_._

- Aiolia ? Aiolia ?!

L'interpelé sursauta, papillonna des yeux, puis fronça les sourcils. Accroupit face à lui, Aioros lui adressa une grimace d'excuse avant de lui demander :

- Tu veux bien prendre la relève ?

Pas encore tout à fait réveillé, Aiolia acquiesça et se redressa. Il s'était affaissé durant son sommeil, moitié par terre moitié adossé à un mur, et son dos était courbaturé. Il s'étira. Se figea. Il avait froid.

Il avait froid.

Tout autour de lui, tout était gris et noir.

Aioros lui tendit une couverture, l'expression grave.

La nuit était tombée.

Au loin, hors de la Tour, un cri strident et aigu retentit, faisant remonter, le long de sa colonne vertébrale, un frisson de peur.

* * *

><p>Bonjour bonjour !<p>

Et oui, finalement nos amis les Bronzes n'ont rien ... enfin, façon de parler. Ils se réveilleront complètement dans le prochain chapitre, promis juré. Et désolé pour celles et ceux à qui j'ai fais peur avec Shiryu xD Il y a beaucoup moins de révélations dans ce chapitre-ci que dans le précédent, j'en suis consciente, et j'espère que ça ne vous a pas déçu ;)

Prochain chapitre : Pacifitia. Vous ferez connaissance avec un nouveau "personnage" qui deviendra très très très important pour la suite.

Merci encore et toujours pour vos reviews passionnées et passionnantes, qui me font toujours très plaisir, et je vous dis ... au 28 ! (bah ouais, on est en février, y'a pas de 30 xD)

Bisounounou !


End file.
